Saoirse
by love2rite
Summary: An orphan at two, Saoirse Rhiannon was put in the custody of her cruel uncle, Cutler Beckett. Now at the age of four, her little spirit is broken. Will a year on the Wicked Wench on the way to the Spanish Main help to mend it?
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this story for a while and I think I've finally gotten the first chapter ready to post. This takes place I'd say about a year before Jack frees the slaves and is branded (according to the back story from Wikipedia). I wasn't originally going to add Bill Turner to the story because originally the little girl would have an older sibling or maid to accompany her and the trip was planned but I decided I liked for it to go this way instead but figured Jack could probably use a little guidance on dealing with children so I threw ol' Bootstrap in there because well I like the guy.

As for the name Saoirse (pronounced Seersha). I heard this when my sons were in a playgroup when my husband was in the marines. One of the mothers was Irish and her daughter had this name. When someone complimented her on it, she told us it meant "Freedom" and I thought it would be perfect for a girl in a Pirate story.

Anyway, the standard disclaimers apply. If you see a name, quote, back story, etc. from the movies, Mortimer owns it, not me. Anything else (except perhaps a historical reference) is my own creation. Enjoy!

* * *

As was typical for England, a fog rolled in during the early hours of the morning and when Jack Sparrow awoke at oh seven hundred hours in his quarters aboard his ship, the Wicked Wench, the fog hadn't lifted yet. Rubbing his dark eyes, he groaned, knowing that today was the day he had to meet with the despicable Cutler Beckett. The diminutive man was a pain in Jack's arse. It was only cause Jack needed the money (and wasn't interested in pursuing piracy) that he had sought to work with the East India Trading Company. 

Cutler Beckett was one of those guys you'd imagine must have been constantly picked on as a lad for his short stature and seemed to enjoy the power he could now wield over others, especially those who had vexed him as a boy. Jack hadn't been one of said bullies, but he figured Beckett hated him simply based on his height (amusing, since Jack himself wasn't even that tall) and strength.

As the merchant Captain dressed, a knock at his door interrupted the process. In his shirtsleeves, breeches and waistcoat, he was decent enough and answered the door. One of his crew was standing outside with the elbow of a small girl tightly in his grasp. She was dressed too nicely to be a street urchin and her pretty red hair was curled to frame her little freckled face that was shadowed by the white hat and trimmed with a blue ribbon that matched the color of her silk dress. When Jack stood aside, the man dragged the child inside the cabin.

"What's this?" He asked, curious as to why his bo'sun would be handling such a little one so roughly.

"She was tryin' to stow away, cap'n." Jack wanted to laugh but instead kept his calm.

"How old are ye, lass?" She held up four fingers. "Why would a little four year old lass stowaway on a merchant ship headed across the world, hmm?" She seemed to know he was talking to her and tried to yank her arm out of the Bo'sun's grasp. "Let 'er go, I don't think she's gonna hurt anyone."

"She might run off." Jack shrugged.

"Close the door behind ye." The man understood that as a command to leave so he released the girl's arm and walked out, making sure the door was shut soundly. The bang made the little girl jump and shiver.

"Sir, are-are you really a pirate? Is this a pirate ship?" Jack smirked, knowing that he did sort of resemble one with his fondness for rings, his leather tricorne and odd hairstyle. He might have been contracted with the EITC but since he wasn't directly employed by them, he wasn't required to obey their dressing standards. Lowering himself to one knee in front of the girl so he wouldn't be so intimidating, he smiled gently at her.

"Nay, lass, remember I said it's a merchant ship?"

"But that could have been a cover, right? So if you made me go home I wouldn't tell anyone?"

"You have a wonderful imagination, miss…"

"Saoirse." Jack smiled wider. His paternal grandmother was Irish and that had been her name so he knew what it meant and wondered if she did.

"Miss Saoirse, I am a merchant Captain, I assure you." The girl seemed to relax a bit. "And you, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you on this ship? Were you trying to stowaway?"

"What's a stoday?"

"A stowaway, lass, is someone who tries to get passage on a ship without permission from the captain."

"I was just hiding, sir." Jack frowned.

"A ship ain't the best place to go when yer playin' hide an' go seek, pet. It could make sail and weigh anchor and ye'd never see yer mum and pa again." The girl's large hazel eyes lowered to the deck.

"They're dead, sir. I'm running away because I don't want to live with my uncle anymore. He hates me cause Mama, his little sister, ran away and married my Papa and had me and he says I should have been killed at birth cause my hair's red!"

"Who's your uncle?" She shook her head fiercely.

"No, I won't tell! You'll send me back if I tell!"

"What if I give my word that I won't, hmm?" Her eyes met his with disbelief as she wrung her little hands.

"Why would you keep me here?"

"Well I ain't exactly keen on those who would harm an innocent li'l girl and let's face it, you were the one who came aboard my ship without permission so why would you choose to stay here, hmm?"

"I dunno, it was closest?" Jack smiled and lifted his hand but the girl jumped back, shielding her face.

"I ain't gonna hurt you." He said softly, taking one hand in his as he gently touched her cheek with the other.

"Oh." When the girl shivered, he let her go, knowing he was possibly frightening the girl.

"Who is yer uncle?"

"Sir Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Jack froze at the sound of that name. He wasn't afraid of the guy, but even though the man apparently hated the angel in front of him, there was no doubt he'd accuse Jack of kidnapping his niece if he were to sail off with her. Rubbing his forehead with his fingers, he sighed as he stood and crossed to the large windows in the cabin.

"It had to be him, didn' it?" Her eyes filled with tears as she stomped her little foot.

"You said you wouldn't send me back, mister!"

"Captain!" He bellowed, his tension exploding in that one word before he realized that he'd forgotten his company when he heard her crying uncontrollably where she'd crumpled in the floor with her hands in a protective position behind her head. "Bugger" he whispered as he walked over to her and knelt.

"Sorry, lass. I didn't mean to scare ye. Please tell me I heard ye wrong. Tell me yer uncle's name again."

"Sir Cutler Be-Beckett." She answered between sobs. "Wh-why?"

"He's my employer, pet and he ain't exactly my biggest admirer so if he found ye missin' then discovered ye on the _Wench_, he would likely accuse me of kidnapping." Saoirse looked up at Jack, worried.

"B-but if I go back, he'll hurt me again." Jack shook his head, sighing with resignation. He might be terminated, even punished for his actions if he kept her aboard the _Wicked Wench_ but he'd never forgive himself if he found out that due to his selfish self-preservation, this helpless little sweetheart of a girl would be punished. He could take punishment, he'd dealt with it before and came out of it just fine (okay maybe a tad less trusting) but the lass already seemed to have an injured spirit from being hit so much already.

"Don't worry, angel, I'll-" Jack was cut off by the sound of knocking. Shooing her towards the sleeping quarters, he waited until she closed the door before going to the main door to his cabin. There was Beckett, standing as straight and tall as he could (given he was a good five inches shorter than Jack) as he smiled smugly.

"Captain Sparrow, I find I have a need to ask you to transport some cargo, rather I did, for this cargo has vanished."

"So am I transporting it or not?"

"Well I have it on good authority that a child with atrocious red hair and a blue dress found her way on this boat." Jack resisted the urge to correct him.

"Ye think she made off with said cargo?"

"It is the cargo." Jack blinked.

"You mean the cargo I need to transport is in her possession? Well fine then, we'll find her and she can hand it over and the two of ye can be on yer merry way." He was bluffing only to get him to refer to little Saoirse by her name, or at least a feminine pronoun instead of "it".

"No, Sparrow, the female is your cargo. It's caused me some headaches in the months I've had to deal with it since my sister inconveniently died and left it to me to deal with." He shrugged. "Well I'll see you when you return from your trip to Africa and Port Royal." Turning away, he walked away but stopped and sent an evil smirk over his shoulder. "Oh and I will pay you even more than agreed upon if you will conveniently and permanently lose the recent addition to the cargo somewhere in the middle of the ocean. She can't swim and that's her heaviest dress ." Jack just stood and stared at the man, not saying anything about accepting or refusing the offer. When Beckett climbed into his ornate carriage, Jack turned and went back into his cabin, shutting the door behind him and continuing into his little room. Saoirse was sitting on the floor with her legs straight out in front of her and her hands twisting the fabric of her skirt.

"Do I have to go back?" No doubt she heard her Uncle's voice. Jack shook his head and hoped she didn't hear what he said.

"He found out ye came aboard, missy, and what's more, he was going to send you off wiv me anyway so don't worry, ye ain't goin' back and I ain't gonna get in trouble for it so we both get what we want." She nodded solemnly. Too solemn for such a little girl, he thought.

"But…where am I to go?" Jack shrugged.

"He didn't say." No need to tell the lass that her uncle suggested killing her. It would only frighten her and make her fearful of something that wouldn't happen anyway. "But it would seem that we are in need of a room for you, little lady."

"What's your name? I told you mine."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Ye can call me Captain Jack if ye like but don't forget the title when ye address me." She nodded seriously, making him smile. "Relax, pet, yer free now. Rather fittin' if ye ask me." Saoirse looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?" Kneeling in front of her again, he took her little hands in his and squeezed gently.

"Has anyone told ye the meaning of your name?" She shook her head. "It means freedom and from now on, yer free. I'll take ye with me and when we get to Jamaica, I'll drop ye off wiv an old friend who will look after ye kindly." Standing up, he pulled his coat off a hook and slid it on. After pulling his hair from under the collar then buttoning it up, he held out his hand. Saoirse just stared at it with fear in her eyes. "Come on, I'll show ye to a cabin ye can sleep in. It's directly under mine so if anythin' happens, just scream and I'll come check it out." Her small, soft little hand slid into his as she bit her lip nervously. Figuring he'd told her enough times he wouldn't hurt her, he didn't bother to repeat it.

As he led her across the deck to the stairs that led below, she looked around in amazement at all the men in the rigging and on the yardarms, unfurling the sails so they could get on their way. Jack could see the awe plain in her face and enjoyed the wonder she displayed while observing his beloved Wench.

"Come, little one." She wouldn't move when she saw the stairs and her eyes widened with terror. "What's wrong now?"

"Um, the stairs…they're open!" Jack frowned, confused as to her meaning.

"Yes they're open, love. If the gate was closed we wouldn't be able to get down here."

"I might be wrong, but I think she means there's no back to them, Captain." William Turner came up behind Jack and pointed to the space between the steps before flattening his hand and holding it vertically between the steps. Jack understood.

"Is that right?" She nodded. "Why is that so scary?"

"I'll fall through." Smiling, Jack held out his arms.

"I'll carry you down." Saoirse shook her head violently. Apparently she didn't trust him enough. Looking to his friend and the ship carpenter, surgeon and amateur blacksmith (he never actually apprenticed that position but rather learned a few things from friends who had and found he had a natural talent for it), Jack sighed. William, or Bill as they tended to call him, had a son so certainly he'd have an idea to get the girl downstairs.

"Captain, you take one of her hands and I'll take the other and we'll make her fly down." One of her eyebrows rose and she actually smiled, making both men smile as well.

"I can fly?" She almost squeaked with the excitement. Bill chuckled warmly as he winked at Jack before holding out his hand.

"Aye, me son, William does it all the time and he's a few years older than you. The captain will hold one hand, I'll hold the other and we'll count to three." Both men's hands were too big for her to get a tight hold on the whole hand so she grasped as many of their fingers as she could. "On your count, Captain."

"One, two, three!" With one swift movement, little Saoirse was swung from the top step to the deck below, squealing with peals of laughter that made the men laugh as well, including the ones who gathered to watch the "flight."

"You're a natural, lass. Now if you'll excuse me, young lady, Captain, I must get to my duties." Jack smiled as the slightly older man climbed same stairs to the deck and disappeared.

"That was fun!" Saoirse was still giggling as he guided her along a corridor to a doorway near the stern.

"Glad ye liked it." Slipping a key in the lock, Jack turned it and swung the door open. It was a little dusty but the bed sheets were clean and the bed still sound, if not perhaps a little too high for the four year old to get into bed on her own. "This will be your quarters. I'm sure we can find a stool for you to use to get into bed." Her face fell. "What?"

"So no one will tuck me in here, either?" Jack's heart went out to the precious girl. Walking over to her, he slowly lifted his hands to her chin but she didn't flinch this time as he lifted her face to look into her eyes. Big puddles of tears welled up in her eyes that seemed greener now. He found it interesting that they changed color so much.

"When was the last time you were tucked in?" She shrugged.

"I-I don't remember." When she blinked, tears spilled from her eyes. Brushing them away with his fingers, Jack crouched in front of her.

"I'll tuck ye in tonight, what say you to that?" Saoirse bit her lip as she nodded hesitantly. Apparently she wanted the caring comfort of being tucked into bed but perhaps wasn't comfortable with him doing it. "Ye might as well get used to me and the crew, Miss Saoirse. You'll be with us for a long time." She looked at her feet with her hands clasped in front of her like a child scolded. "Come on up with me, pet."

"Where are we going?"

"To get you something to eat while the crew and I get the _Wicked Wench_ out to sea."

"Oh. Why can't I be up there?"

"You can eat in me cabin and look out the windows but I don't want ye out on deck because you could get in the way." Saoirse frowned.

"Oh." Jack stood and held out a hand, which she took hesitantly still but not with as much hesitation as before.

"You can come out on deck once we're underway but I just don't want anyone trippin' over ye. They ain't used to a li'l one and they won't be lookin' fer ye when they're runnin' about." She nodded.

"Oh." She stayed quiet as he led her to the galley and found a couple biscuits and poured some tea from a kettle. Seems someone had already anticipated the lass needing something. Good men. Leading the lass to his cabin from there, he helped her up to a chair and pushed it in. Kneeling on the cushion, Saoirse contented herself with the food and drink once Jack sweetened the tea and with a pat on the head, he walked out to get the ship underway.

It wasn't until after he left the ship that he found himself slightly panicking. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Well, technically he didn't get himself into it, as the girl found her own way onto the ship then Beckett told him he'd be transporting her. Still, what was he to do with a little girl? He didn't know the first thing about caring for a child and prayed she didn't need any nappy changing. But what if she needed help getting dressed?

Wait…did she even have anything else to wear? Jack immediately sought out Dawes, one of the men who typically loaded cargo.

"What is it, Captain?" Dawes wiped his hands on his pants before reaching for an apple to cut into the supper he was preparing.

"When Beckett showed up, was any extra cargo loaded? For example, a trunk that might possess child's clothing?" Dawes scratched his chin beneath his chestnut beard as he thought.

"You know, there was a chest but I don't know what was in it. It's below with the rest of the cargo, since I didn't know what it was." Jack nodded.

"Thanks, mate." Jack went down to the hold and unlocked the door after lighting a lamp to carry in. Looking around, he frowned until he saw a large brass and black leather trunk, the only trunk in the hold. It wasn't locked so Jack flipped up the catches and lifted the lid, groaning with frustration when he saw the contents. There were only fabrics and fancy accessories. What in the hell did Beckett expect of Jack? To let the little girl wear that uncomfortable dress for the months it would take to sail to Africa, India and then to Jamaica? It would be nearly a year!

Standing up, Jack left the hold and doused the lamp before heading back up to the deck, a frown set in his still boyish face (even though he tried hiding the boyishness with facial hair) as he rubbed his head with his palm.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Jack started slightly, so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Bill Turner come up behind him.

"Only that this voyage will be about a year and Beckett did not send one change of clothes for the lass, not even a nightie." Bill scowled.

"Can't stand the thought o' a man who would send his niece off with so little thought that they don't even prepare the lass for the voyage." Jack shook his head.

"I suspect he didn't plan to send her off at all mate. I think he heard she wandered onto the Wench and saw his chance to be rid of 'er. Do we need travel papers to transport a li'l lass like 'er?" Bill chuckled.

"You're the captain."

"I've never transported anythin' but cargo an' the crew, Turner." The older man smiled suddenly. "I know what yer thinkin' and no, I don't know what I'm going to do wiv 'er."

"Cap'n, ye didn't have any siblings?" Jack nodded.

"Aye, I did but they were all older." Smiling at his friend, Jack's face turned hopeful. "However, ye 'ave a lad." Bill shook his head, his warm chuckle escaping with his words.

"Aye, exactly Capt'n, a lad and Molly does mos' of his caretakin' with me out at sea." Jack sighed.

"There ain't anythin' ye can tell me about children her age?" Bill looked out to the horizon thoughtfully before turning back to his Captain.

"Well, ye have to be firm. If ye say no to somethin' and she throws a fit, ye can't give in just to get 'er to stop whinin' and cryin'. A lass her age is old enough to know how to use tears to manipulate ye and she will." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Get started early, don't they?" Bill laughed. "Honestly mate I can't see ye as bein' much of a disciplinarian." His friend grinned sheepishly.

"I ain't, really. Call it guilt, I suppose, but when I'm home I tend to break a lot o' the rules Molly makes for William cause I hate sayin' no when I'm home. The whole thing I jest told ye about stayin' firm is what she tells me." Both men chuckled. "But seein' as you'll be the one dealin' with the li'l miss most, you'll have to be the one to lay down the rules and be firm with her." Jack nodded.

"Thanks mate, it helped." Patting his friend on the shoulder, Jack headed to his cabin so he could look at his maps to find out where he could stop to buy her some clothes for the journey and figure out how much he could spend. He heard Bill run up behind him.

"Almost forgot somethin'. Watch yer tone and volume when yer talkin' to her. I tend to yell out o' habit at home and it scares William…and neither Molly nor I have ever hit him." Jack understood and smiled.

"Thanks again."

"Well I gatta get back to a project."

"What are ye workin' on?" Bill hadn't had a construction project since the last time they careened the ship or spoken about any upcoming projects so Jack was a little surprised and concerned that there was a need for repair on the _Wench_ that escaped his notice.

"Nothin' too big, but I figured the li'l miss could use a stool to help her get into her bed." Jack smiled.

"Good man." With that, Jack headed towards his cabin again with the intention of getting to know the lass and setting down some rules for the voyage. Nothing too formal and restrictive, but rather rules that if obeyed, would keep her safe.

As for the offer...Jack hissed with frustration when the little devil on his shoulder (that looked how he would imagine himself as a pirate to look like) tempted him to take Beckett up on his offer. "Shut up" he growled before entering his cabin. "She's only a baby."


	2. When Irish Eyes are Smling

Having never been on a ship before, Saoirse was in awe of the way it swayed and bounced over the waves. Kneeling on the cushion by the window, she leaned against the glass and pressed her forehead (she'd removed her hat) against one of the panes as she tried to peer down into the water, curious as to how the ship was able to move so fast.

"Don't lean against the glass, missy, it ain't strong enough to support yer weight." Horrified that she was caught somewhere she shouldn't be, Saoirse quickly jumped down from the window seat and stood on the cabin floor. Standing with her heels touching and her toes pointed out slightly, she dropped her chin to her chest and tried to be brave as she straightened her arms in front of her with her palms flat and facing the floor.

Nothing happened.

"What are you doing, lass?" Not daring to look at him, she squeezed her eyes shut as she answered him.

"If I misbehave I get my hands hurted. Uncle Cutler hit them with a stick that had lines on it. If I cried I got more hurted." Saoirse wondered why the Captain hadn't started hitting her yet, or even asked her how many she thought she deserved. Uncle Cutler always did. If she said too few, he'd double it. If she said more than he intended, he'd give the number she offered. "I-I think I deserve thirty." Tears welled up in her eyes and her throat hurt but she fought them back, afraid she'd be punished more.

Instead of feeling the crack of a hard, flat stick of wood, Saoirse felt the warmth of the Captain's hands as they wrapped around hers gently and were lowered to her sides but still stayed in his slightly rough hands.

"Open yer eyes, Saoirse, and look at me." Biting her lip, she didn't obey right away but unlike Uncle Cutler, the Captain didn't snap at her for not doing what she was told instantly. Bracing herself, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find him again kneeling in front of her so he was only a little taller than her. She liked when he did that, for he wasn't as scary when he wasn't towering over her. Shyly, she dropped her eyes again and looked down at their joined hands. Her small freckled ones almost disappeared in his big hands that were darker and a little dirtier than Uncle Beckett's, or any of his friends that she'd met when she had to come to dinner and sit quietly unless someone spoke to her (they never did). They always talked long after her bedtime but if she fell asleep at the table, she got either hit on her hands or whipped for insulting the guests.

The soft touch of a hand to her chin made Saoirse jump, thus breaking into her thoughts as it lifted her eyes to his. When she first met him, she thought his almost black eyes were scary and mean. She was still intimidated by him but not as much as before.

"Listen to me, little one. You don't deserve to be hit thirty times, Saoirse." She almost asked how many but he gently pressed his fingers to her lips and answered her. "You don't deserve any and I promise ye that as long as yer on me ship, you will not be disciplined that way." Saoirse narrowed her eyes in confusion, wanting to ask a question but was afraid he'd get mad if she spoke without being asked a direct question. "What's wrong?"

"What is diplin? Is it like being punished?" Captain Jack smiled slightly and started to stand up. She got worried that he would stand up to finish talking to her but instead he turned to sit on the cushion she was on when he entered. She just stood in front of him until he patted the space next to him, indicating that she should join him. When she was settled, he smiled.

"My knees were starting to hurt. To answer yer question, that's usually how it's used but discipline really means to teach, usually teaching right from wrong." Saoirse looked down at the backs of her hands and sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"I was wrong a lot cause I'm a bad girl." She jumped slightly when she felt his big hand on the back of her head, softly smoothing over her hair.

"Ye ain't a bad girl, lassie." Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded. "No yer not. Yer naught but a little angel." Why was he being so nice to her? Sniffling, she wiped her wet cheeks with her palm.

"Angels don't have red hair." Captain Jack caught one of her curls around two of his fingers and smiled kindly at her.

"Well I disagree because I see a little angel in front of me with the prettiest red hair in the world. Nice and soft too. I bet God had this beautiful hair spun from the finest silk threads just for you." Saoirse blushed. "Come on, I know you can smile, lass. Give me a smile." Her lips twitched slightly. "You call that a smile?"

"Yes." He grinned.

"That ain't a smile." Saoirse allowed her lips to part to show her teeth but he still shook his head. "Aw come on, little one. It ain't a smile till your eyes are smilin' too."

"Eyes can't smile." How silly was he?

"Actually that's where the smile really comes from. Yer mouth may move like yer smilin' but it ain't real unless your eyes are showin that yer really as happy as yer mouth says ye are."

"You're being silly." He sighed.

"Ah fine then, be that way. Don't smile." Saoirse was confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't smile at all." To her surprise, she actually felt the sides of her mouth tilt up without her even trying. "I mean it. Don't smile or your ears will go up." Now that was just the silliest thing! Not only did she smile, but she grinned and giggled at the silly captain. "Now that is a real smile." As if she couldn't believe she could really smile, Saoirse lifted her hands to her mouth and felt the grin on her face.

There was a knock on the door and the Captain called for the person to enter. It was the man who helped her fly over the stairs earlier. He was smiling.

"I thought I heard an angel singin'!"

"Ye did cause our li'l Irish lass was laughing." The other man grinned as if he understood the Captain.

"Glad to see ye havin' fun, Miss Saoirse. Cap'n, we're comin' up on the Irish coast and there's a port we could stop at and get her some more clothes."

"Uncle Cutler didn't bring any for me?" They got a funny look on their faces as they shook their heads quickly. She wondered why their faces dropped their smiles so fast when she asked that question. "Why?"

"Cause he wanted us to buy some for you, lassie." Mr. Turner gave her a small smile. "So do you want to make port, Capt'n?" Captain Jack nodded. Mr. Turner left the cabin and Captain Jack came back to her.

"We have more to talk about but now we have to get the ship into this harbor so we can get ye somethin' to wear since ye can't wear that dress to bed and every day for the year you'll be on this ship."

"A whole year?" She had no idea it took that long to sail.

"Aye. You can look around but just don't touch anything that looks breakable and don't go near my desk." Saoirse frowned sadly, disappointed that even in the Captain's quarters she wasn't allowed to touch anything. He looked around quickly before smiling. Walking away from her, he found something before walking back. It was a small box with a knob sticking out the side.

"What is it?" Bending over, he held it in one hand while twisting the knob between his finger and thumb. When he let it go and lifted the lid, it played a little happy tune as the two people inside twirled together.

"A music box. That song is 'When Irish Eyes are Smiling'. Now I have to get going. Just sit and listen to it and if it finishes before I return, twist the knob like this," He put her fingers on the knob, "And turn it away from you until it won't turn anymore." Saoirse nodded, the music box enchanting her. The only thing that interrupted its hold on her was when the Captain bent to kiss her on top of her head.

"Why did you do that?" He smiled as he headed for the door.

"I like ye." She grinned again, looking back at the dancing couple when he shut the door. It was a nice tune. Maybe she'd ask him to sing it to her later.


	3. OF all the ships

Nother chappie and I'm off to bed.

The "Don't smile or your ears will go up" from the last chapter was what my mom said to me anytime I was determined to be grumpy. Worked every time.

* * *

"I see ye got 'er to laugh."

"Wasn't easy, mate." Jack replied as he walked over to the rail. "That poor little girl's spirit has been broken and trampled by Beckett so badly that she actually believes that she's a bad little girl. All I did was to warn her not to lean against the window and she jumped down and held out her hands." Bill looked confused. "She expected me to hit her on her knuckles with a ruler, said she deserved thirty whacks."

"Just for sitting on the window seat?" Jack nodded and Bill ran his hand over his face as he shook his head in disgust.

"That man oughta be hung like the pirates he despises. He's no better than they are!" Jack nodded. "No wonder she's afraid o' us. Likely she's grown up being afraid of men because of Beckett, and I'm sure he had his servants hit her as well. I didn't see any bruises on her."

"Chances are they're under her clothes. He wouldn't want people to know he's so cruel to his own niece…would jeopardize his position." Bill snorted.

"Figures that he only does it out of concern for his status instead of guilt for what he did."

"Well she's away from him now and I need to figure out what to do with her when we're finished with this voyage. I can't keep her on board forever. A ship ain't the place for a girl to grow up, especially one whose spirit's as broken as 'ers." Bill nodded.

"I agree with that."

"Land ho!" Jack pulled his spyglass from his pocket and surveyed the land in front of them and to the starboard side.

"Bring 'er into the harbor and dock 'er!" The crew hollered an "aye aye." As Jack went back to his cabin, smiling when he could hear the soft melody of the music box he'd let Saoirse play with. It was amazing what little entertainment she must have had till now if a music box could entertain her that long. Opening the door, he saw her sitting on the window seat where he left her. The music box sat in her lap as she watched the dancers intently as if in a trance. When he got closer to her, he smiled when he realized she was humming along off key. It was just too bloody adorable for him to bear. Still, he knew it would be wise to resist the temptation to pick her up and spin her around the room.

As cute as the scene was, Jack knew he had to interrupt it to get her ready to go into town when they docked. Moving slowly as to not alarm her, he rested a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, upsetting the music box and causing it to fall off her lap but he caught it and set it on top of a cabinet.

"I'm sorry." Not this again, but at least she didn't stick out her hands to be hit.

"For what?"

"I was careless…I almost dropped it." Jack didn't even want to think of how many times an excuse had been made to justify hitting the girl as he patted her head gently.

"Don't worry, it didn't break so there's nothing to worry about. Come on, we're pulling into a port where we'll get you some clothes." Saoirse slid off the seat and picked up her hat. Jack watched as she tried to tie the ribbon under her chin. "I'll help ye." She hesitated but sighed and gave in. Crouching before her, he tied it into a bow that was firm enough to keep the hat on her head and loose enough to be comfortable.

"Thank you." Jack reached a hand up but she jumped back. Understanding that perhaps it would take longer than a few hours to gain her trust, Jack just took her right hand in his and kissed the back of it and was rewarded with a little giggle. "That tickles."

"What does?" She pointed to his mustache.

"The furry thing on your mouth." Her description of a mustache made him smile. How could anyone hate someone so cute? Jack let go of her hand and walked to the door, opening it and gesturing for her to go out of the cabin. She went through it but seemed to be waiting for him to lead her. They weren't even to the divot when she was already falling behind.

"Keep up, lass. Ye don't want to fall behind when we're in town." She just nodded, keeping her eyes on the hem of her dress. That was another thing Jack found ridiculous about Beckett. Seriously, who dresses a four year old in a silk dress? Of course, someone more worried about his image and therefore the effect her appearance would make on it. When Saoirse caught up with him, she didn't look up and he figured she must have seen his boots and stopped.

"Here we are. Orders?" Jack picked out the first group to go on land, ordering them to change places at eight bells. Among the first party was Bill, Cal, Jordan, Ramon and Thompson. The latter four scattered but Bill stayed with Jack and Saoirse and Jack was thankful for it. Leading the little girl by the hand to the nearest dress shop, he hoped the clothes wouldn't be too expensive. Looking down at the top of her hat, he sighed. It felt odd to him to have the tiny hand of such a young child in his own and the responsibility he had towards her was suffocating. True he had made the promise to protect her without any pushing. It was his own doing but it was still more than he felt ready for.

The truth was, though, that it was Saoirse's past and her resulting personality that made him more uncertain about his ability to effectively interact with her. How in the world does a man who has never had any sort of role in taking care of a little girl before now start caring for one so browbeaten and abused? Even if she were a normal girl with a happy childhood, he still wouldn't know how to talk to her. A boy would have been easy. He could talk about ships, sailing, the merchant life, tools of the trade, etc. But girls weren't interested in those things. They liked dolls and sewing and tea parties.

Jack shook his head. Of all the merchant ships in all the ports, she had to walk onto his.


	4. A toy for her

I got a review saying Jack was taking on the role of a father figure a little too quick. My thoughts on that subject: I imagine that Jack likes to appear in control of a situation...even if he's obviously not. Plus I imagine he can't really help the protective nature that emerges and when he was a merchant Captain he would allow himself to feel it more than when he was trying to be a selfish pirate...savvy?

* * *

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jack hissed to Bill as soon as he was sure no one could hear them. "Why did I agree to look after her and transport her? I could have just found some good family in Ireland and be done with her!" Bill just smiled.

"You did it because you're a sucker for a lost, injured soul, especially if it's in the body of a female." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Aye, but that's usually when I can get something from the female if ye get me drift." Bill laughed. "It ain't funny!"

"Oh it is, Capt'n, for if ye don't stop trying to fix the injured souls of young ladies yer gonna end up with a lass like Saoirse." Jack groaned. "What errands do ye have to run?" Jack suddenly looked sheepish. "I thought so, ye just wanted to get out of this stuffy place."

"Bang on, mate." They both chuckled. "Stay with her while I go." Jack turned to leave but Bill stopped him.

"I'll go with you."

"Stay with her, Turner!"

"It's a dress shop, nothing's going to happen here except perhaps two old bats fightin' over a bolt o' fabric they both fancy!"

"I know nothing's going to happen in this bloody dress shop, but she doesn't! Ye wouldn't be protectin' her, just puttin' her li'l mind at ease." Bill really didn't have a problem staying with Saoirse but he found it amusing that his friend and Captain was so nervous around a helpless, frightened little girl and said as much.

"Oh shut it, Bill. I'm not afraid of the girl, just the fact that when I'm around her she makes me feel so…fatherly and I don't like it."

"You'd make a good father…when you're ready," Bill added at his Captain's fierce stare. Knowing Jack needed some air in order to continue playing guardian to little Saoirse, he tried to think of a legitimate errand the man could run so Saoirse wouldn't catch on to the fact that the Captain was having doubts about taking care of her.

"I saw a toy store a few blocks back." Jack looked at Bill blankly. "Unless ye want 'er to play with the rats and mice, ye may want to buy her somethin' to play with."

"Oh, right. What should I get? What do little girls play with?" Bill laughed again, shrugging.

"I have a son, remember?" Jack sighed. "Ask the shop owner; surely they would know what would suit a little girl." Jack nodded and walked back to Saoirse, frowning when he saw the girl's face holding an expression of pain and withholding tears. Trying to figure out what upset her while they were gone, he saw Mrs. B's fingers digging into the little shoulder and walked closer, smiling at the old biddy.

"Ye don't have to hold to her so tightly, Madam. She ain't gonna run away." Crouching before Saoirse, he forced a smile onto his face even though he felt suffocated. "Like I said, I have to run an errand to buy ye a li'l surprise but Mr. Turner will stay with you." He started to stand but her violent head shake stopped him.

"No! I don't want a surprise!" What the-

"Why not? I thought all little children like surprises?" He looked at Bill for help since the older man had a child but Bill shrugged.

"Be-because surprises hurt!" Oh bugger. Slowly as to not scare her, Jack brushed Saoirse's cheek with his fingertips to soothe her.

"Not this one, lass. I'm going to get ye something you'll like…I hope."

"How will I know you won't leave me here forever?" Jack pointed to Bill.

"See him? I can't do without him on my crew so I will come back." She didn't look convinced so Jack reached into his pockets, trying to find something he didn't want to part with and therefore would be proof of his return. Finding a little brooch that was his mother's, he pulled it out and pressed it into her little hands.

"Is this for me?" He shook his head.

"No, that is mine, or rather my mother's and I will not leave this town without it so that there is your proof that I will return and will trade it for the present I am going off to buy for you." Finally she smiled as she inspected the pretty emerald surrounded by diamonds.

"Alright, I'll wait." Patting her shoulder, Jack stood.

"Just…dress her in whatever a successful merchant's daughter would wear on a daily basis. That should be nice enough yet more practical than silk."

"Very well, will you need shoes and parasols to match?" Jack made a face.

"Good Lord, woman, I'm not made o' money. Just pick out one pair of shoes to match each outfit and one parasol to match every outfit. We'll be on a ship, not having an audience with the queen!" Mrs. B looked offended but accepted his request. When Jack fled, grateful to be out of the too bright, too stuffy and too female environment, he headed for the toy store.

Inside, the air wasn't as perfumed, instead smelling like freshly shaved wood as a man sat behind a counter fashioning a small warhorse from wood with a knife.

"May I help you?" Jack looked around, trying to see for himself a toy that Saoirse would like but when he remembered he didn't know her very well, he smiled at the shopkeeper.

"Aye, I'm looking for a toy or two that would amuse a little girl." The man put down his carving and came out from around the counter with a big grin.

"How old is yer daughter?" Jack held up his hands in protest.

"Not me daughter, no, no, no. Just…well this little tyke's uncle contracted me to take her across the ocean since I was already delivering some cargo for him. She has nothing to play with so I wanted to get her something since there's no one I can spare to entertain her for the whole journey." The man nodded and walked about the many shelves.

"Tell me about her."

"Well there ain't much that I know. She's four, an orphan, and her uncle and his staff have been abusing her so much, both verbally and physically, that her little spirit is thoroughly broken."

"May I inquire as to the identity of her uncle?"

"Sir Cutler Beckett." To Jack's surprise, the man's smile widened and his green eyes crinkled at the corners as he selected a stuffed bear off a shelf that looked nearly Saoirse's size. "Ah, I don't know if I could afford that." The old man shoved the toy into Jack's hands.

"I've met Beckett. The bear is free." Jack looked at the black, beady glass eyes set in the stuffed creature's cloth face.

"Why?" Jack looked around more to see a sign and discovered the portly man's name. Andrew Ryan. Mr. Ryan smiled.

"You don't know much about children do you, more specifically not about little girls?"

"No, not a clue." Mr. Ryan poked the bear with an arthritic finger, causing Jack to wonder how he managed to make so many fine toys when his hands must complain constantly.

"Little girls, more so than little boys, are very sensitive creatures who need affection and loving attention to be happy. I imagine she is afraid of you even though you've already told her you mean her no harm?"

"How do you know that?"

"My sister married an abusive man who tormented her until she commited suicide…but not after giving birth to my niece. I saw her when she was ten and even though I repeatedly told her I wouldn't hurt her and only treated her with kindness…" he trailed off as he walked away.

"She killed herself?" Mr. Ryan shook his head.

"No, she's still alive but to a man as awful as her father. Your little friend is lucky that she is getting out of that vicious cycle." Jack tossed the bear between his hands.

"It might be too late."

"It's not. She's still young enough to make a difference. She'll come around when she sees you mean her no harm and as long as you leave her with someone you trust to show her love and kindness, she will have a chance."

"But the bear?"

"Like I said, little girls need comfort but she's probably too afraid of you to turn to you for it yet but that bear will be just what she needs. It doesn't judge, it doesn't hit, and it will listen to her." Jack smiled, thinking the older man mad.

"It's just cloth and fluff, mate, and I won't judge or hurt her."

"You and I know that…but she doesn't." The two men stood in silence before Mr. Ryan handed Jack a bag of toys. "How long will you be at sea?"

"About a year." Mr. Ryan pointed to the bag.

"That should keep her good and entertained." Jack started to insist he couldn't afford the lot but the old man pushed him out the door, insisting that he wouldn't take the money. Shrugging, Jack walked off for he wasn't bothered at all. The old man would find a pouch of crowns in his jacket pocket. He laughed.

Perhaps his father's sleight of hand lessons paid off after all, just not the way the old pirate intended them to.


	5. Broken promises

Okay another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I love 'em! I never hold chapters back if I don't get reviews, but I still like to get them. Anyway, I'm trying really hard to make Saoirse realistic in her behavior. Part of me wants for her to go to Jack for a comforting hug but I know it's not likely that she'd trust him that quickly, hence the bear. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Saoirse felt a little better about Captain Jack's departure as she held his mother's pretty brooch in her hands, turning it this way and that to watch it catch the light and cast green and white glows on the walls and her dress as Mrs. B left her and Mr. Turner alone while she fetched some things for her.

"Mr. Turner, look!" Saoirse let her head fall back as she made little white lights dance on the ceiling of the shop by moving the brooch around in her hand. He smiled down at her, chuckling. "It's pretty!" She was still playing with it, running her fingers over the many surfaces of the jewel when it was snatched from her hand.

"Hey!" Mr. Turner snapped and made Saoirse jump. Mrs. B handed the jewel over to him with a simpering smile.

"Just didn't want her to hold it while you were being measured. Come here and I'll help you change into some dresses." Saoirse didn't budge.

"May Mr. Turner come?" She didn't want to be alone with the woman and she trusted him more than her, for he hadn't yet snatched anything from her hands.

"No! It is improper for a woman to be seen even mostly naked before a man!" Mr. Turner chuckled.

"She ain't a woman yet, ma'am, and there ain't any women on the ship to help her dress."

"I will teach her to dress herself. It can be done. Come with me." Saoirse hung her head and walked over to her and let the woman push her into another room where a stool stood in front of a mirror. Sitting on a chair, Mrs. B. turned Saoirse's back towards her and untied her dress, layer by layer undressing the little girl who was just waiting for…

"Oh my heavens!" Well for that. "Who did this to you? Did those men do that? Is that why that man wanted to come in here, to keep me from seeing it?" Saoirse shook her head. "Who would, then?"

"My uncle, Sir Cutler Beckett." Mrs. B. spun Saoirse around and delivered a hearty slap to the little girl's face.

"You are a liar! Well bred men like that do not treat their nieces like that unless they deserve it, though I am thinking you're so spoiled that you were a horrible little girl!" Now more than ever Saoirse wished for the Captain and Mr. Turner to come in and save her. "They won't come in so just stay still so I can get you into some dresses."

Saoirse tried not to cry as Mrs. B. tied her into stays, bodices and skirts, yanking tightly in her anger until every last dress was tried on and measured for length. If Saoirse squirmed, she was pinched. While Mrs. B. did the alterations, she forced her to stand ramrod straight and tell her the truth about who really left the ugly marks on the back of a little girl. Saoirse told her every time it was Uncle Cutler but every time she did so she was struck on the behind with a paddle and if she cried she was hit more. It was horrible!

"I told you to tell me the truth! Who hit you?"

"Apparently you did." Saoirse looked up when she heard Captain Jack's voice but it wasn't the light tone he used with her when he tried to cheer her up, but an angry tone. Saoirse held out her hands but he didn't hit them, just took them in one of his hands while he put a sack on the floor. "Not angry with you," he said quietly before heading towards Mrs. B. Saoirse tried to go after him, but someone pulled her back. She looked up and saw Mr. Turner standing over her. Meanwhile, Mrs. B. tried to defend herself.

"Captain, I-"

"SHUT UP!" Saoirse jumped when the Captain yelled. "She ain't yers to discipline, nor was she entrusted to you to do so. What was all this about?" Mrs. B. nodded towards Saoirse.

"She claimed the marks on her back are from Sir Cutler Beckett." Saoirse gulped, wishing she hadn't told him when he turned around and walked back to her. "I refuse to believe such a well bred man would do such a thing." He whirled around again, his coat swaying around him.

"Did the lass say it was him?" Mrs. B. nodded. "Well then he did. Just cause she's four doesn't mean she doesn't know what she's talkin' about, savvy?" His harsh, commanding voice seemed to make the seamstress nervous as she nodded. "Are her dresses ready?" She nodded and handed them over, too flustered to go down to the shop to package them. Saoirse watched Captain Jack toss her new clothes into the sack he'd brought in with him before turning to her as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Captain?" He strode back over and she would have backed up but Mr. Turner was in her way. When he was right in front of her, Captain Jack bent to hold out his hand. Saoirse shook his head, scared of him after he lost his temper.

"Captain, I think she's afraid o' ye all over again since ye yelled at Mrs. B." Captain Jack crouched in front of Saoirse.

"That true?" She nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He took her hand and kissed the back of it again. "I'm sorry we left ye alone wiv' er but we didn't think she'd hurt you. Will you forgive us?" She shook her head. "Will you let us prove our sorrow at betraying your trust?" Saoirse considered her options. Should she leave with him and Mr. Turner, who while they did break their promise to protect her, hadn't hit her at all or should she stay here with people who might hit her? She nodded. "Good choice. Come on, let's go back to the ship."

"My payment!" Mrs. B shouted after them but to Saoirse's surprise, Captain Jack only laughed as he stopped walking.

"Saoirse, reach into my coat pocket and pull out a pouch of coins." Using her free hand, she shyly slipped her hand into the deep pocket and searched until her small fingers brushed against a surface she guessed was the bag and pulled it out. It was a small suede sack with drawstrings and she lifted it up, cupped in her small palm.

"Here you go." Captain Jack grinned broadly and he squeezed her hand gently, briefly before letting it go.

"Will you open it for me?" Saoirse blushed.

"I don't know how." Handing the sack over to Mr. Turner, Captain Jack crouched before Saoirse and, sticking both index fingers into the opening of the bag, pulled them apart and thus opening the bag. "Oh." He chuckled but when she looked him in the eye for the first time, she saw that he wasn't being mean, just friendly.

"Now, I want you to take out a coin." Saoirse removed a small sliver of a silver coin. "That is a shilling. I want you to throw it at her." He pointed over her shoulder towards Mrs. B and Saoirse gasped at what he was asking her to do. She wanted to but knew better.

"I can't." He nodded, seeming to understand as he took the coin from her and flipped it at Mrs. B. before pulling me out of the room once I put the pouch back onto his pocket.  
"I'm sorry I didn't do it. I wanted to." He smiled down at me.

"I know, but I shouldn't have encouraged it. Come on, let's get ye back to the docks." Mr. Turner gave the sack back and took her left hand as Captain Jack slung it over his shoulder again. "I'll put this in me cabin and then we can go have some dinner. Are ye hungry?" Saoirse nodded. It didn't take long for them to reach the docks and she stayed on the pier with Mr. Turner while Captain Jack ran up the gangplank and disappeared in his cabin, reappearing with something behind his back. Saoirse almost shrieked with fear until she remembered Captain Jack promised her a present. He was smiling as he casually walked down the gangplank towards them. She noticed that he walked funny.

"Why do you walk like that?" He looked down at his legs and smiled.

"Used to walkin' on a swayin' ship. Would you like to see your present?" She nodded and he dropped to one knee in front of her. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Saoirse burst into tears. "Oh bugger, I'm sorry, love, I forgot about that! Stop cryin' Saoirse, please? Stop the tears for Ol' Jack, pretty please?" She couldn't stop. "Aw I hate seein' girls cry."

"Aye, especially when it's yer fault."

"Shut it, Turner. Alright, you don't have to hold out your hands if ye don't want to but close your eyes, is that alright?" She nodded. "Let go of her hand, Bill." He obeyed and she missed the warmth of his palm but it was replaced when Captain Jack took them in his hands like he did the first time she held out her hands, expecting to be hit. "Alright, here's your present." She felt something soft and furry against her hands. "Open yer eyes."

The first thing she saw was his face, looking surprisingly nervous as he waited for her reaction. She dropped her gaze to the object in her hands and gasped to see the furry bear resting in them. Saoirse gasped, delighted.

"You're giving me a bear?" He nodded, his small smile spreading into a bigger, happier one. "For keeps?" He chuckled.

"Aye, you're pleased?" She nodded. "Thank heavens. Does that make up for me telling you to hold out your hands?" Saoirse just hugged the bear tightly as she nodded. "Good." He stood and patted her hand gently. "Can you spare a hand?" Instead of taking his hand, she crooked her little index finger, hoping he'd come closer and he did, bending over. She reached out her hand and pushed on his shoulder until he got the hint and crouched. Leaning forward, she moved to his side and cupped her hand around his ear.

"Thank you Captain Jack." Stepping back, she shyly smiled and hugged the bear again. This was just what she needed, something she could hug that wouldn't refuse her and make fun of her for being stupid and weak. Captain Jack took her hand in his as he stood up again.

"You're welcome. Come on, I'm starved."


	6. Tucking her in

"That was delicious." Jack yawned as he stretched and looked at Saoirse. The little girl was holding the bear in her lap and trying to disguise her sleepiness. "Alright. Let's go back to the ship." Jack tossed some money on the table top before slapping his hat back on his head and reaching for Saoirse's hand. This time she slipped it into his without hesitation and the gesture made him smile. She was warming up to him, but he didn't dare jinx it by saying so.

"I can't wait to settle in my bunk fer the night and get some good shut-eye."

"Aye, me either. What about you?" Saoirse said nothing and acted as though she didn't hear him so he shook her hand a bit. "Hey, I asked ye a question."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I-well…I don't like to sleep." Jack frowned and looked at Bill who smiled.

"Typical four year old." He mouthed and Jack pursed his lips, having no idea about children, he had to take the older man's words. "Saoirse, I made somethin' fer you while we were sailin' earlier."

"What is it?" She might have protested that she wasn't tired, but her voice was laced with exhaustion.

"A stool, so you can climb in and out of your bunk without help." Saoirse frowned, confused.

"You mean-no one will tuck me in?" Jack suddenly remembered her request when he first showed her the room she'd be staying in. Bill hadn't heard the request so Jack hurried to answer.

"Of course he will, he's just making it so…so if you had to go to the bathroom or when ye wake up in the mornin', ye don't have to wait fer us to get ye out of bed!" Unsure as to whether her expression of worry and uncertainty would lead to tears, he tried to encourage her to realize how nice Bill's gesture was. "Ain't that nice of him?"

"Thank you, Mr. Turner." Jack smiled, relieved that Saoirse appreciated Bill's gift, but the smile disappeared when she turned back to him. "But I thought you would be tucking me in!" Hearing a snort from Bill, Jack shot him a dark look.

"Ah…why me? He knows more about little ones and tucking them in than I do." Her big hazel eyes started to shine, the green flecks more prominent now as she stared up at him sadly.

"You said you would this morning!" Jack mentally swore, knowing he shouldn't do so out loud in the presence of a child.

"I did, didn't I?" She nodded. "Alright, let's go." Taking the sack with him, he walked with her into her cabin and let go of her hand while he set the bag on the floor.

The stool Bill made was sitting next to the bed with two steps, the top wider that the bottom. Jack wasn't surprised that it was ready already. Bill was fast when it came to woodworking and she put the bear on the bed before using said stool to climb onto the mattress where she knelt on top of the blanket and stared at him.

"What?"

"I need a nightgown."

"Oh, right." Setting the bag on the ground, he searched until he found a soft white cotton gown and a cap with a pretty pink ribbon. "Here you go." He tossed them at her but she looked at him with confusion and a small smile. "What?" Saoirse giggled.

"You have to help me, I don't know how to undress myself." Jack was about to protest when she shook her head. "And Mr. Turner has a little boy, remember?" Oh bugger.

"I-well-are ye sure ye trust me to do so?" She shrugged.

"I have to; I can't sleep in this dress." Jack sighed and walked over to her.

"Come and stand on the stool." She took his outstretched hand and stood on the top step, jumping a little when he touched her waist lightly to turn her back to him. As Jack worked the laces on her bodice, he watched her trembling uncontrollably and heard her whimper pathetically and stopped.

"I don't think it will be so bad if you sleep in this just once." She shook her head.

"No, I'm alright." Jack walked around to her front and lifted her chin to look into her big eyes.

"You were shaking and whimperin', lass." Saoirse shook her head.

"No I'm not! Please finish changing my clothes!" Sighing, Jack held up his hands and walked back around her to resume unlacing the bodice and she resumed the shaking and whimpering. Looking down briefly, he noticed her hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly so he hurried as much as he could, wondering what must have happened to her to make the simple act of being undressed so terrifying. They didn't really…they wouldn't have…would they? When he gently pulled the bodice down her arms and revealed the stays underneath, he sighed. Girls wore way too many layers, even little ones. Setting the bodice on a chair, he set to untying the stays and when they were removed, he heard her sigh with relief.

"That feel better?" She only nodded and in sympathy for her and all lasses who had to wear a tight stay or corset, he soothingly patted her back but wasn't prepared for the cry of pain that she let out. "Saoirse? What's wrong?" She was crying so hard she couldn't speak so he just made quick work of getting her skirt and petticoats off her little body.

With those off, he started to lift the hem of her shift to see if he was correct in his assumption as to why gently patting her back would make her cry, though he hoped he was wrong. Apparently unable to bear it, she turned around.

"No! Stop!" She threw herself onto the bed, lying on her back to keep him from seeing it.

"I have to get it off to change you, don't I? Or do you usually wear a shift under yer nightie?"

"I don't want you to see." Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"See what? Did they whip you?" She nodded. "When was the last time?" She didn't answer. "Saoirse." He didn't yell, raise his voice or hiss at her, just said it softly and kindly and it worked to his surprise.

"This morning!" Oh bugger. He scoot closer to her and she scooted away. Now he remembered this morning, her uncertainty about him tucking her in and wondered why she was so insistent that he keep his promise. He'd have to ask Bill about it later. Did she want him to see the scars but changed her mind? "Are you upset with me?"

"Why would I be? You didn't whip yerself, did ye?"

"No, why would I do that?" Apparently she didn't understand his bad joke.

"I don't know. I need to finish dressin' ye, sweetheart and if the marks are fresh, I need to make sure they won't get infected." Saoirse nodded solemnly and turned onto her stomach. As gently as he could, Jack lifted the hem of her shift again until it rested over her shoulders. "Bloody hell, how many times did they whip you?"

"Ten."

"Saoirse, was this morning the first time they did this?" She shook her head and he heard her crying again. "Well it looks like they tried to do something to help it."

"They poured something over it that made it hurt as much as the whipping did, but I don't know the name." She seemed to think about something before turning on her side. "Are you a doctor, too?" Jack chuckled.

"Nay, just a Captain but I know a little first aid." Picking up the nightgown from where he left it on the bed, he turned it around this way and that and was rewarded with a little giggle. "What's so funny?" Her little smile disappeared and her chin dropped to her chest, making him feel bad. He was only pretending to be stern and offended and it scared her.

"Nothing."

"Which is the front?" She took it away from him and looked at it herself. Grinning, she pointed to the bow in the middle of the scooped neck.

"Right there." Jack took it back and gently tugged it over her head and helped her little arms into the sleeves before pulling her forward enough so he could fasten the button in the back without having to get up and walk around her again. She lost her balance and fell forward into his lap, her head hitting his chest and her hands hitting his crotch. Jack wheezed in pain and Saoirse jumped back, tearful and terrified with her hands fisted in front of her mouth while trying to back as far away from him as she could.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, I'm so very sorry! Please don't hurt me!" When Jack finally recovered from the blow to his family jewels, he tried to smile, as they still ached.

"I know ye didn't mean to and don't worry, I've had worse. Much, much worse."

"You-you're not going to p-p-punish me?" Jack shook his head. "Why not?"

"Cause it was an accident. Now come on, it's gettin' late, we need to finish tuckin' ye in." She didn't move right away, just sat curled up and stared at him. Speaking softly and slowly so that his firm tone wouldn't frighten her further, he tried to encourage her to come closer. "I will not hurt you." That seemed to do it, to Jack's relief, and she slid herself under the covers. "Now what?"

"You will still tuck me in?"

"Aye. What do I have to do?"

"Just tuck the blanket around my shoulders." Jack blinked.

"It's that easy?" She nodded. "Sounded more complicated. Where's that bear?" She pointed behind him and he reached around until his fingers brushed the soft fake fur and he brought it out from behind him to discover he was holding its ear. Saoirse reached her arms out and Jack handed her the bear. She instantly squeezed it and kissed its button nose. Jack noted that Mr. Ryan had been right about her instant attachment to the bear and was thankful for the old man's advice.

"Where are we going next?"

"Cape Horn, off the southern tip of Africa. We have some tradin' to do there before we head to the Spanish Main. That's why this will take a year. Alright, time to sleep." Jack patted her hand lightly before standing up to take the lamp.

"Please leave it, I'm scared of the dark!" Jack shook his head.

"Sorry, darlin' but it's against the ship's rules because it could set fire to the ship if it were to fall down and break. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" She shook her head. "Well, good night. I'll see you in the mornin'." Going to the door, he started to close it behind him but Saoirse cried out.

"NO! Don't close it, please!" Jack nodded and left it open halfway.

"That alright?" She nodded and thanks to the light of the lantern, he saw it. "Alright, go to sleep."

"Good night Captain Jack." He grinned.

"Good night lass. Sweet dreams." When he got to the end of the hallway, he sighed and whispered, "Ye deserve 'em."

* * *

Betcha hate Beckett even more, dontcha? I do.


	7. Not according to plan

Worked on this chapter all day...hope you like it. I know Jack seems kinda mean and short in the beginning of this chapter but Bill explains why later. I know I don't really bring up any other characters but hey I like Jack and I like Bill and it's confusing to bring too many characters in at once.

* * *

The next morning, Saoirse woke up somewhat disoriented, not remembering where she was and unsure if she should get out of bed or not. The bed started to tilt one way and another and she remembered she was on a boat in a port not too far from home and in the care of a merchant Captain. Still, she wasn't sure if she was allowed about the boat by herself. At home she would have been punished for getting out of bed until the maid came for her and dressed her, but she didn't know if the Captain or anyone else would come for her. She knew Captain Jack said he wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't help but feel scared, she was so used to being frightened every day, so she stayed in bed and waited for someone to come in to get her up. 

Saoirse laid there for a while until a familiar urge came up and she knew that she had to get out of bed, no matter what the consequences. Using the stool to climb down, she winced when her bare feet hit the cold wood floor. Grabbing her bear, she headed out the still partially open door.

Once out in the hall, she bit her lip, unsure as to which way to go to find the bathroom or a chamber pot. Deciding to go left first, she found herself at a dead end so she turned and walked the other way, holding the bear to her chest as she hurried along the hallway as the urge to relieve herself got worse. Where was Captain Jack? She didn't see him below decks and was too afraid to climb the stairs to the deck, so she anxiously danced from one foot to the other.

"What's the matter?" A sailor she hadn't officially met yet came up behind her and surprised, she forgot to hold it in and immediately tinkled all over herself and the deck. "Oh." He dodged the rivulets of warm pee as Saoirse burst into humiliated tears over her accident. "Um, don't cry, miss. I-I'll go get the Captain." He hurried up the stairs and she heard him yelling for Captain Jack.

"Hey, Captain! Ye may want to get below…Um, the little girl had an accident!" Why did he have to yell it so loud? Now everyone would know that she urinated on herself! She heard heavy footsteps on the boards overhead and panicked. Was he running to punish her or chastise her for being so careless? What she heard next surprised her.

"Is she hurt? Why is she crying?" When he finished talking, she could her him right in front of her.

"No, Captain, she just wet herself." Saoirse's cheeks burned when the young sailor tactlessly informed him of her accident and when she heard the Captain's reply.

"Oh. Why'd ye do that?"

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know where the pot is and I was too scared to go up there!"

"Why? Oh-right, the stairs are open." She nodded. "Alright, stop the waterworks, lass and we'll get ye changed and figure out what to do with yer nightie." He reached for her hand but when she was about to take his, he pulled it away and placed it on her back instead. "Let's go."

"Am I in trouble?" He shook his head.

"No, it wasn't really yer fault, I shoulda showed ye where the pot was before ye went to bed. Do you still have to go?" Saoirse nodded.

"A little bit, yes." Jack led her to a small room with a pot sitting in the middle of the room. "There ya go. I'll uh-I'll be out there when yer ready." He closed the door but to her relief, there was a small window in the room so she wasn't completely in the dark. Pulling off her soiled nightie, she sat down and finished relieving herself. When she was done, she opened the door.

"I'm ready." He turned around and suddenly covered his eyes with one arm. Was she that ugly? "What's wrong?"

"Yer naked, that's what! Naked on a ship with a bunch of men!" Saoirse's eyes filled with tears.

"But-but my nightie is dirty!" With his eyes closed, he shrugged out of his coat and held it out to her. "It's too big for me!" He sighed and reluctantly opened his eyes long enough to reach out and sweep the coat around her like a blanket before cradling her in his arms. Saoirse was terrified, both of his strong grip on her and of being carried. Being carried never led to anything good.

"Just a tip, darlin' ye don't want to be naked around men."

"But I'm just a little girl!" He stopped walking for a moment to look at her before continuing.

"Still not a good idea. Stop squirming, yer making it hard to carry ye. Do you want me to drop you?" She shook her head. "Then relax. Only reason I'm carryin' ye anyway is I don't want my coat to drag on the floor for as you pointed out, it's too big for you."

"It's itchy."

"Well, it's wool." They reached her room where he put her down carefully and told her to put her soiled nightie in the corner, saying it would either be cleaned or she could sleep in her shift.

"What should I wear?" Captain Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, whatever you like." She looked in the bag uncertainly and pulled out a dark green dress with cream colored cuffs. Saoirse held it up.

"Is this alright?" Captain Jack just leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I don't know, darlin'. Can't ye make a decision on yer own?" She looked at the floor, ashamed.

"I was never allowed to."

"Do you like the dress?" She hesitated. "It's an easy question, do you like the dress?" She nodded. "So do you want to wear it?"

"I think so?" Captain Jack sighed and knelt before her, his hands on her arms that were covered with goose bumps. "I'm cold."

"Then make yer choice soon so we can get you dressed. If ye want to wear the dress, all ye have to do is decide to wear it." Saoirse found herself smiling, happy that the captain was giving her a chance to make her own choices.

"Well…I, I do!" Jack grinned.

"Alright, let's get it on."

Ten minutes later, she was dressed in the green dress with the hat she wore the day before as she stood on the deck near the rail, feeling the ship dip and sway as it cut through the ocean waters. She was too small to see over the rail so she instead knelt and looked through the vertical slats supporting it. After a while she had to stop, for she was beginning to feel sick. Standing up, she tried to make her way to Captain Jack's office but tripped on some ropes, falling forward over them. "Oof." Before she could straighten up, a pair of big hands caught her around her body. She was scared until she heard the voice.

"Easy on your feet there, lass." Mr. Turner picked her up, helping her to stand. "How do you like it?" Saoirse shook her head.

"I don't feel well, Mr. Turner." He nodded and put a hand to her forehead.

"Yer not runnin' a fever so you must be seasick. Come on, let's see the Captain." Helping her across the deck, he led her to Captain Jack's office. "Captain, the lass has a touch of seasickness." Captain Jack wasn't wearing his coat or his hat as he sat at the desk, writing something on a paper sitting on his desk. At Mr. Turner's words, he looked up and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Ah, I figured that would happen. Come here." Mr. Turner approached, making Captain Jack laugh. "Not you, Turner, the girl!" He met her eyes. "Come here, Saoirse." He was still smiling when she came over. Like Mr. Turner, he pressed the palm of his hand to her forehead to feel it for a temperature. "Yep, seasick." When he dropped his hand from her head, Saoirse put her own hand to her forehead and frowned with confusion.

"I don't feel seasick!" They laughed and Captain Jack pulled her hand down as he pushed her hat off her head and ruffled her hair.

"You are too cute. Ye can't feel seasick on yer forehead, love. Rather, by the lack of feeling a fever, we figured your sick feeling must be due to being seasick."

"Oh. Am I going to die?" They laughed again, frustrating her. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, darlin', we shouldn't be laughin'. You won't die from being seasick, it's just an unpleasant side affect of sailing for the first time. After a while yer body will get used to the movement of the ship…then you'll have to get yer land legs back when we make port."

"Some of us never do." Saoirse looked up at Mr. Turner as he pointed his finger at the Captain. She giggled, remembering the funny way he walked when he came down the gangplank to give her the bear.

"Yeah, him included." Retorted the Captain as he pulled Saoirse closer to him. She got nervous as he brought her to stand between his knees. When Mr. Mercer did that she used to get turned over his knee and spanked with a wooden paddle like the one Mrs. B hit her with. "Don't, please!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't spank me." He looked down then at Mr. Turner before sighing.

"When will ye learn that I won't hurt you, hmm? Have I hurt you yet?" Saoirse shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "Are you tired?" She shook her head. "Crying?" She nodded and he growled, making her burst into tears as she pulled away and ran for the door but found that even though she could reach the handle, she couldn't pull it open. So she went for her usual self defense method, curling up on the floor with her hands over her head, trembling. Her shaking increased when she heard footsteps getting closer to her and she opened one eye to see a brown leather boot near her bottom. Instinctively, she moved one hand to protect the side facing him.

"Captain, yer scarin' her." Captain Jack growled again but turned around before doing anything to her.

"Get her out of here, Mr. Turner and take her down to her cabin. Make sure there's a pot for her to piss in and a bucket to puke in when ye leave her there." Saoirse felt Mr. Turner's hands under her arms, lifting her to her feet but she didn't want to leave and be by herself again.

"Aye, Cap'n. Come on lass, let's leave the Cap'n to himself, hmm?" She let him pull her to her feet but when he turned her to pick her up, she backed away, shaking her head. "Alright, I won't carry you, just come along."

She let him take her hand and lead her out of the cabin and down to the lower deck where her room was. This time she wasn't swung down before but carried long enough to get her to the bottom of the steps. "If ye don't like being carried, miss, you'll have to get over yer fear." She just nodded as he put her on her feet and led her to her cabin where she climbed into the bed and dove under the covers, sobbing as she curled into a fetal position under them, wishing she hadn't left her bear in the Captain's cabin.

When a hand rested on her shoulder, she jumped and her shriek was muffled under the covers. "Saoirse, don't cry, lass. The Cap'n ain't angry with you."

"But he growled!"

"He was frustrated that your uncle hurt ye so much and made ye scared of us when we have proven that we won't hurt you." Peeking out of the blanket, Saoirse blinked.

"I'm sorry."

"That ain't yer fault, miss, it's yer uncle's and quite honestly, the Captain's. See, Captain Sparrow doesn't really know much about children like I do so he doesn't really understand that it's going to take you a long time to trust us. I think he expected you to wake up acting like a normal little girl that was never hit in your life just cause we didn't hurt you yesterday and I think he's frustrated that it's going to take longer than he thought." Saoirse sat up in the bed that made her feel small but not as tiny as the massive bed she slept in at home. Last night was the first time she didn't feel painfully lonely in bed, thanks to the bear.

"Oh. Do I have to stay here a lot of days?" Mr. Turner smiled and patted her hands gently. Saoirse looked at his big hand over hers. His hand was different from the Captain's. His fingers were slightly shorter and thicker but his touch was just as gentle.

"Just until I can talk to the Captain and he calms down. Do you need anything?" She nodded. "What do you need?"

"If it's not too much trouble, could you get me my bear?" He smiled and stood up to walk out after making sure the pot and a bucket were in her room.

"I'll be right back." Saoirse felt ill again and laid down with a hand on her tummy, feeling dizzy, sad and confused. Captain Jack was so nice yesterday and this morning he was so impatient with her. She knew Mr. Turner said he was just frustrated cause things didn't go as he planned but Saoirse was still worried. When Uncle Cutler got frustrated with things not going according to plan, he'd hit her, order someone else to, or just ignored her for days. The silent treatment should have been nice considering what he did when he paid attention to her, but it meant she wasn't fed, dressed or taken care of at all until he decided to pay attention to her again and when he did, she was punished for looking like a shabby pirate. He once told her that if she didn't learn to take care of herself he'd brand her as a pirate. Thankfully that was one threat he didn't have a chance to carry out.

Tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep for worry about what the next year would hold for her. A year was a long time to be alone with people who didn't like her and she worried about who would take care of her when Captain Jack was bored with her. Would he leave her with someone who would be nice to her like he said yesterday or would he be so frustrated and irritated with her by the time a year was up that he'd just leave her with the first person breathing?

"Saoirse." She looked up to see Captain Jack in the doorway of her room with her bear's arm in one hand and a mug in the other. Adopting her protective posture, she pulled her knees to her chest. "Relax, love, I ain't upset with you." She didn't move. "Alright, sit like that if you like but it will be hard to drink this broth the cook made for you."

"May I have my bear?" He moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her while holding out the mug.

"When you drink this. The cook said it should make you feel a little better." Saoirse reached her hands out but before she could even touch the cup, she snatched her hands back.

"It's hot!" He looked down into in, blinking when the steam hit his face.

"Seems alright to me." Saoirse shook her head.

"It'll burn my mouth!" Captain Jack held up a ringed finger and stood up.

"I'll be right back." To her disappointment, he took the bear with him, but he wasn't gone long and when he returned, he had a spoon with him. Dipping the bowl of it into the broth, he blew on it before bringing it to her lips. "Go on, drink." Timidly, Saoirse leaned forward and put her lips to the bowl, slurping the broth into her mouth. It wasn't hot, but warm and it didn't taste too badly either. "How was it?"

"Tastes good." He smiled and handed her the mug and spoon.

"Good, you can feed yourself the rest." Holding the handle tight in her fist, she took the spoon in the other and tried to do what he did but her hand shook and she spilled some of the broth on the blanket.

"Sorry." He shook his head and took the spoon from her.

"It's alright, try drinkin' it, it's not as hot." It was still pretty hot in her hands but after blowing on it (a little harder than Captain Jack did), it was cool enough to drink. "Good girl." Saoirse didn't know what to say to that, having never been called a good girl.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Captain Jack stood up and she thought he was going to leave but he turned around and picked up a chair that was sitting in the corner. Sitting backwards in it, he rested his arms across the back. "Saoirse, I've been puzzlin' over something and I was hoping you could help me with the missin' pieces. Can ye do that for ol' Jack?"

"I-I can try." He smiled and nodded.

"Right then. Well here's what I'm puzzlin' about. How did a meek, timid li'l angel like yerself get up the courage to run away, hmm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seem afraid to breathe without permission so how is it that you got up the nerve to get away and run down to the docks onto this ship?" Saoirse lifted the mouth of the mug to her lips to drain the last drip from the bottom, keeping it up there so she wouldn't have to tell him. When the cup was pulled from her hands, she realized it was time to confess.

"Well my maid woke me up and got me dressed in the dress I was wearing yesterday. She told me I had to see Uncle Cutler first thing and he had a surprise for me. When I got to his office, Mr. Mercer tied me to a chair and wiped some alcohol on my arm. I got scared cause before Mama died, doctors killed her by making her bleed."

"They were trying to make her better, darlin', by getting the sick blood out of her." Saoirse blinked. "Sorry, continue."

"Well they didn't do that to me. Uncle Cutler told me that since I stole some bread from the kitchen during the days I wasn't allowed to eat, he was going to brand me as a pirate but he didn't get to because the P was broken so they had to put in an order with the blacksmith to make another. They untied me and told me to go to the kitchen but I wasn't to eat anything. If I did they'd-they'd-" She couldn't finish the sentence, but lifted her hands to her neck as she thought of what it meant.

Surprised that Captain Jack didn't say anything, she looked up and found him no longer in the chair but standing next to the bed and facing her before pulling her hands from her neck.

"They threatened to hang you?" She nodded. "They wouldn't be allowed to do it, darlin'. No one would authorize the hangin' of a li'l girl."

"But he's powerful, he said he could get them to do anything he wanted." He let her hands go but still stood in front of her by the bed, holding out his hands, palms up.

"Finish your story."

"Well I was sitting in the garden outside the kitchen because they got tired of me being in the way when a boy came by and grabbed me. I was scared but he told me he'd help me escape. He said he was the son of the Blacksmith and when he heard what the P brand was for he decided to save me. He led me down backstreets to the docks and after asking a lot of questions, made me get on this one and said goodbye after he told me not to move. I sneezed…that's how that man found me. It's dusty." Captain Jack smiled.

"Sorry bout that." Turning around, he picked something up and when he turned to face her again, she saw that it was her bear. "Here, take him and lie down and take a nap. You look a little tired." She held the bear but didn't lie down.

"I'm not tired."

"You're not?" She shook her head. "Oh. Well then, um, do you like to draw?" Saoirse smiled. She always wanted to draw and sometimes did when she thought her governess wasn't watching but when the woman turned around and saw scribbles (Saoirse insisted they were ponies and rainbows), she scolded the little girl.

"You'll let me draw? Really?" He nodded and let her get out of bed, leading her up to the deck and into his cabin. Saoirse let him lift her into his chair that had a thick book on the cushion so she could reach. She sat quietly while he found some parchment and sticks of charcoal.

"It'll make yer hands messy so just don't wipe them on yer dress, alright?"

"But what will I wipe them on?" She was handed an old handkerchief. "Oh, are you sure you don't mind if I get this dirty?" He patted her hair gently.

"I'm sure. Now go on and draw. I have things to do." With that, he left the cabin. Saoirse wasn't sure what to draw. She could draw ponies or puppies or kittens…but a much better idea popped in her head and she took the charcoal in her fingers and started with two circles next to each other. She just hoped they'd like their picture better than Uncle Cutler did his.


	8. Noble protector

"I thought you were going to put her down for a nap?" Jack saw the teasing glint in Bill's eyes and shrugged.

"She said she wasn't tired." Bill laughed.

"Remember what I said about staying firm." Jack walked past Bill to the poop deck and took the helm with his friend following him.

"You try staying firm when she's givin' you that sad, pitiful look she has after tellin' ye a story of how she escaped Beckett. And I don't think she's bein' manipulative, before ye say it cause she's probably not used to tears getting her what she wants." Bill shrugged.

"Perhaps, but she will if ye keep givin' into her." Jack gritted his teeth and grumbled to himself. "What's she doin' now, then?"

"Drawin' pictures." Bill Turner chuckled.

"Yer a softie."

"I am not!" He paused. "How does that make me a softie, anyway?"

"Just that yer willin' to do anything to make that girl smile." Jack pointed a finger at Bill.

"You would too and she deserves it. That doesn't make me a softie, it makes me humane." Bill shrugged and laughed.

"Whatever you say, Captain."

"Don't push yer luck, Bill, you-"

"Sail ho!"

"Colors?" Jack fished for his spyglass nervously, hoping the watchman wouldn't say it was a jolly roger.

"Navy!" Oh well that was better. Still, he brought the glass to his eye and twisted the tube to focus on the other ship. "Bugger. It's Beckett. Bill, go below and keep Saoirse from coming out. If they decide to board I don't want her to see him and get scared."

"Aye, Cap'n. What if he wants to meet you in your cabin?" Jack shrugged.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Bill nodded and quickly ran off to Jack's cabin. "Alright bastard, what do you want now?" The ship drew closer and as Jack expected, Beckett requested permission to board, which he granted.

"Ah, how is the voyage going?"

"Wonderful until you slowed us down. Something else? More 'cargo' you want me to dispose of?"

"So you've killed her?"

"No, I haven't." Jack didn't let on that he never intended to kill her because part of him was trying to figure out how to not kill her and still get the money.

"Very well. I suppose the saying 'if you want something done right, do it yourself' is true. Mr. Mercer, order the men to search the ship for a little girl."

"You're going to murder a four year old girl in front of all these navy men?" Beckett just smirked. "Something tells me they won't take too kindly to the killing of an innocent child." Beckett sneered.

"She is no innocent child, trust me. She's a rude, careless, disobedient brat just like her father. I warned him not to marry my sister but unfortunately he impregnated her before he met a rather accidental end."

"Accidental, hmm?" Jack was no idiot; he knew what Beckett was saying. "And her mother? Was that death accidental?"

"Hardly. My dear sister fell ill on her own." Mr. Mercer returned after giving the orders but unfortunately Saoirse's childlike impatience seemed to get the better of her.

"Captain Jack, I drew a picture of you!" She ran out of his cabin and around him to face him, joyously waving the parchment in front of his face. Just as he took the paper from her little charcoal covered hands, Mr. Mercer grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream an ear piercing shriek "No! Let me go!" Not surprisingly, he didn't, but rather held her against him tightly as Beckett pulled out a pistol and pressed it against the girl's chest over her heart.

"Captain Sparrow may not be able to do the job I charged him with but I can." Beckett pulled the hammer back on his pistol and at the same time heard about thirty clicks as more guns were aimed at him.

"Not if my men kill ye first. Not to mention I see some pistols from the H.M.S. Endeavor aimed over here as well. I don't think they will look too kindly when an agent of the EITC is about to kill a little girl. Tell him to put her down." Beckett sighed and lowered his pistol, Mr. Mercer's sign to put Saoirse down.

Instantly the little girl ran to Jack and threw her arms around his leg. Beckett aimed the gun at her, intending to kill her and injure Jack at the same time but Jack swept her off his leg and tossed her to a crew member right behind him and was shot in the chest as soon as he turned to face Beckett. Things got very fuzzy and the last thing he was conscious of was the high pitched scream of Saoirse before he blacked out.

* * *

Just an explanation of where one of Jack's bullet wounds might have come from. No, he's not getting killed off, obviously, since this is before the movies. Still makes you hate Beckett even more, doesn't it?


	9. Saving the Captain

Saoirse froze in the sailor's arms when she saw Captain Jack fall to the boards of the deck and close his eyes as his face twisted in pain. She was afraid that Uncle Cutler would then turn to her and shoot, but he didn't. Instead, he turned away and walked back to his ship, which turned about and sailed off as if nothing happened. She tried to squirm out of the pirate's arms but he wouldn't put her down.

"Stop it lass, I don't want to drop ye." But she wanted him to drop her! She hated being held, hated when her feet didn't touch the ground because it meant she couldn't get away if someone wanted to hurt her.

"Please, put me down!" Mr. Turner looked up from where he was bent over his Captain doing something she couldn't see.

"I need a few men to help me carry the captain inside his cabin!" The young man put Saoirse down and went forward to help with the moving. With no one to stop her, she followed them into the cabin and stood off to the side, hoping that if she didn't move or speak, they wouldn't realize she was there. She was better than most girls her age at staying still and quiet, as she had practice at doing so. Sitting so her legs wouldn't start to hurt, she sat with her legs crossed. It was daring, but for one, her uncle wasn't there to chastise her for sitting like a heathen Indian from the west; two, the men were to focused on saving Captain Jack to notice her; and three, he himself promised no one would hurt her.

"Alright, I need my tools, some strips of cloth, some rum, a needle and thread! Step lively now, men!" Half of the men who had made their way in scattered to fetch the things Mr. Turner demanded. The rest of the men stood at Captain Jack's feet, ready to hold him down should he thrash, per Mr. Turner's orders. Feeling helpless, Saoirse wanted to do something but was worried that they'd send her out should she call attention to herself.

"Alright, here we are, Mr. Turner!" They ran in and gave him all the supplies he demanded and once again circled the bed. Now she couldn't see what was going on but she didn't get up because she didn't really want to watch whatever Mr. Turner planned on doing with tools, needle, thread and rum. "Alright, the bullet's out, that was easy. Hand me the rum."

"Cap'n will hate this" Mr. Turner shrugged.

"He'll hate dyin' even more, Michaels."

"Aye sir, I was trying to lighten the air, is all."

"Well not all of it is going on the wound; I'll let him drink some as soon as he's conscious enough to do so. Did anyone see where the little one went?" Uh oh, Saoirse hoped they wouldn't send her away. One man, the one who Captain Jack pushed her to before he was shot, turned and spotted her.

"She's in the corner of the room, Mr. Turner. Wouldn't have known she was here if I hadn't looked. Blimey, never knew a lass that age to be still and quiet for that long."

"True but given her history, I'm not surprised," replied another young man, the one who'd surprised her earlier that morning when she had her little accident. He turned around and looked over his shoulder at her, smiling gently. "My sympathies to you, lass, for havin' to live with that Uncle of yours."

"Thank you." He left the rest of the crew and came over, crouching in front of her and she jumped back, her hands raised to her chest in a defensive gesture.

"The Captain should be fine, missy, but it will take some time before he's up and about again." Realizing he meant her no harm, she slowly and hesitantly brought her hands to her waist, hugging herself.

"He-he won't die?" He shook his head and patted her arms where they crossed over her waist.

"No, miss, he won't. I thought you were afraid of him."

"I am, but not as much as Uncle Cutler. He's just really tall and he looks strong." The rest of the crew chuckled softly and she wondered why.

"What's so funny?" Another sailor, the one who had held her earlier, came over.

"We were only amused by your reasons for our Captain being frightened by you, for your Uncle is so short and is quite honestly a wimp and a coward that it would stand to reason that you'd be afraid of anyone taller and stronger than him." Saoirse remembered seeing the two men, the Captain and her Uncle standing near each other and noticing that her Uncle was shorter than every one of Captain Jack's crew. Still-

"He's not as tall as any of you but he's still mean and he hurts me all the time so he can't be a coward."

"On the contrary, girl, it is his abuse of you that makes him a coward, for he's pickin' on someone smaller than him instead of someone his own size." The voice was slurred, but she still recognized it and ran around the men who had gathered about her to run at the bed. She tried to climb up but couldn't so instead she just went to the side and looked at him.

"You're awake!"

"You try stayin' asleep when someone's diggin' a bullet out o' you. Oy, Billy, where's that rum?" Captain Jack's loud, booming voice made her jump. Mr. Turner brought the bottle over to him and helped the man sit up.

"Why are you drinking that?"

"It helps wiv the pain and tastes bloody good." Saoirse looked at him, confused. He acted very strange and talked very strangely when he drank. "Wossamatter?"

"You swore. The pastor in church says it's wicked to swear." He shrugged and lifted the bottle to his lips again.

"Sorry, forgot myself. I ain't used to bein' round li'l ones and therefore watchin' me mouth ain't a necessity." Feeling rebuffed and a little afraid of the way Captain Jack was acting, Saoirse backed away from the bed.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave." He reached out and with a seemingly clumsy hand, managed to seize her arm and pull her back.

"Don't, I didn't mean anythin' by it, sweetheart." He looked at her, his dark eyes boring into her and she shrunk back as much as she could with his big hand wrapped around her elbow. She didn't like when he stared at her like that, it was scary. "Am I scaring you?" She nodded, her breath quickening as tears pricked her eyes while he drew her closer to his side.

"Maybe we should take the little one outside?" Saoirse nodded, liking Mr. Turner's suggestion quite a bit right now. Even though Captain Jack saved her life earlier, she was absolutely terrified of the way he was acting and how he was holding her arm and not letting her go. Mr. Mercer always held her arm like this when dragging her to her Uncle's study to be punished. "We'll bring her back after you've slept some, Captain."

"That's starting to sound like a good idea, Bill. Sleep, that is." His hand on her arm started to relax, but didn't let go. Instead he moved it down to her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles like he did the day before. "Sorry for scarin' ye, little one." Saoirse just nodded as he lifted his hand to her cheek and she forced herself not to jump away as he covered the side of her face with his hand and rubbed his thumb against her skin.

"Thank you for saving my life, Captain. I-I'm sorry I made you get hurt." Tapping the end of her nose with the tip of one of his long fingers, he smiled at her before moving them to her chin and lightly dancing them along her jaw, making her giggle.

"Not yer fault, m' li'l red 'aired friend." He yawned and his speech slurred more from his exhaustion and the rum. "No' yer faul' a' all. Jus' yer b-ah I mean yer meanie uncle's fault." Mr. Turner leaned down and took one of her hands in his.

"Saoirse I think it's time we leave Captain Jack to sleep." She nodded and as he led her away, she thought of something.

"Can you wait a minute?" He nodded and let her pull her hand away. Gong to Captain Jack, she hesitated by his side, not sure if she should do what she was suddenly inspired to do. He wasn't asleep yet and she wondered if he'd stop her. Gathering what little courage she possessed, she tried to climb onto the mattress.

"Wotcha doin'?"

"Trying to get up there." Mr. Turner came over and lifted her easily next to Captain Jack, making sure she didn't bother his wound. Crawling up towards his head, she took a deep breath and shyly leaned forward and kissed his cheek before hurriedly scampering away to hide behind Mr. Turner.

"Thanks, love, but what was that for?" Saoirse felt her cheeks flush as she tried to hide them behind her hands.

"For saving me." Captain Jack smiled and closed his eyes. Mr. Turner led her out of the cabin, closing the door behind them. "He's going to be alright?"

"Aye. Don't mind the way he was actin', miss. Cap'n tends to be rather odd when he's in his cups." She'd never heard that before.

"Huh? What cups is he in? How would he fit in a cup? He's so tall! Even I can't fit in a cup!" Mr. Turner laughed and lifted her into his arms. She started to get nervous but the way he held her was not the way she was used to being held when she was about to be punished. Mr. Mercer usually slung her over his shoulder or braced her against him like earlier when Uncle Cutler was threatening to shoot her.

Mr. Turner, however, held her to his side with an arm supporting her weight and the other hand on her waist to steady her. She liked his laugh, it was loud, but it wasn't cruel. Maybe these men weren't so bad, but she was still quite nervous to be around only men for the first time in her life. For even though her uncle was unmarried as of yet, he had female servants who tended to her. Still, if Captain Jack and his crew would be nice to her all the time like they had been so far, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright, here we are, Saoirse. Why don't you stay here until supper is ready, hmm? I believe you have some toys in that bag, don't you?" She shrugged when Mr. Turner set her down in her cabin. "I think you do. Listen, I have some duties to do so I must leave you here for now."

"What are duties?"

"They're like chores. Did you have chores when you lived with your uncle?" She nodded. "Really? At your age?"

"I had to make my bed and if it wasn't perfect they'd hurt me." Mr. Turner patted her head gently like Captain Jack did sometimes. She was starting to like when people did that. It felt nice.

"Well I have chores to do but you may play here. I'll leave the door open. It looks like ye have yer own li'l pot in here so if you have to go, just use it here, but I'd advise closing the door before you do so."

"Yes, Mr. Turner." He patted her hair before leaving. Turning around, she tugged nervously at the green skirt Captain Jack helped her dress in that morning. Climbing onto her own bed with the help of the stool, she picked up her bear and hugged it tightly as she let out a yawn. Tugging the blankets over herself, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


	10. Broken trust

Sort of a sad chapter towards the end, but don't worry, things will improve. I hate getting splinters removed even now and I'm almost 29.

* * *

A week passed as Saoirse got used to living on a ship, even if it would only be until Captain Jack found someone to leave her with. No longer was she prone to getting sick, for she became used to the swaying, up and down motion of the ship. Most of her days were spent either sitting on the deck with her little legs sticking out under the rail or below in her cabin playing with the toys Captain Jack bought her. There were also some books, but as she couldn't read, she just amused herself by looking at the pictures.

It was one day while she was looking at a picture of a blond girl dancing with a boy in a castle that she looked at the picture and sighed, slamming the little book shut with frustration before picking up the bear she'd named Rogan, after her papa and hugged him, wishing she could remember him better. She knew he had red hair, for her Uncle Cutler was always complaining that she didn't inherit her mother's lovely golden hair instead. Maybe then she'd be pretty.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't hear anyone approaching her cabin or entering it to crouch in front of her so she jumped when a hand rested on her knee.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" Saoirse looked up into the face she hadn't seen for days, as he had been in bed with the fever and she hadn't been allowed to see him. He was smiling back at her and if she hadn't have been there to see it happen, she wouldn't have believed he had been injured at all.

"They don't have red hair." The smile disappeared as his dark eyes searched hers.

"Who doesn't, love?" Saoirse turned and pointed at the storybook with the picture of the golden haired maiden on the cover. "Oh. Sorry, but I couldn't find any stories with girls who have red hair."

"Cause pretty girls don't have red hair and you have to be pretty to be in a story and have a boy want to marry you." He clucked his tongue at her and smiled.

"Yer too little to worry about boys liking you." Saoirse wrinkled her nose.

"I don't want a _boy_ to like me. Boys are stupid and yucky. But when I'll grow up I'll want to get married and my hair will still be red so they won't think I'm pretty enough to marry." She lowered her eyes with shame to the hem of her skirt that skimmed the floorboards.

"What is it?"

"Uncle Cutler said the only use for a red haired girl like me when I grow up is to pleasure men in a port for money." Captain Jack made a sound like a growl that frightened her but when she jumped back, his expression changed from one of anger to pity and he pulled her closer.

"Not mad at you, darlin', but at that uncle of yours for makin' ye feel so ugly. I think that red hair o' yers is lovely and when yer old enough, I bet men will be linin' up to marry you." Saoirse blushed and shook her head, embarrassed. "Alright, you'll just have to wait and see but I bet if we run into each other about ten years or so down the road, you'll be the loveliest in the whole town and all the golden haired," he pointed to the girl on the cover of the book, "and dark haired ladies will be green with envy with all the lovesick lads at yer door, wantin' to court ye." Shyly, Saoirse raised her eyes to meet his.

"You really think I'm pretty?" He nodded and stood up, hands on his sides as he looked down at her and patted her head gently.

"The prettiest, love. Now, get yer hat cause there's somethin' I want to show ye." She obeyed, lifting it off the desk and tried to tie it but as usual, wasn't able to so he helped her.

"Why don't you like freckles?" He gave her a funny look as he secured the bow under her chin.

"Who says I don't like freckles?" Saoirse touched the wide brim of her hat.

"You make me wear the hat so I won't get freckles." He shook his head.

"That ain't why I'm makin' you wear it, darlin'. Without that hat, the sun will scorch yer little face bright red and trust me, sun burnt skin is quite painful."

"Oh. So you do like freckles?" He smiled and tapped her freckle adorned nose.

"I love 'em. They're part o' what makes ye so adorable. Now come on, before what I have to show ye disappears." Saoirse nodded and followed him out of the cabin, bringing Rogan with her, holding the bear's arm since he had no hands. Captain Jack was getting so far ahead of her because her legs were so much shorter than his.

"Wait for me!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her as she ran to keep up but tripped over the hem of her dress and fell forward, skinning the heels of her palms on the boards. "Ow!" Tears sprung to her eyes from the pain but she fought them back, knowing she wasn't to cry. Captain Jack helped her to her feet and cupped her hands in his to look them over. They were scraped and bleeding slightly and there were some small dark lines in one of her hands.

"Looks like splinters, captain," stated Mr. Turner when Captain Jack brought her to him where he was splicing some rope. Captain Jack rolled his eyes.

"I know that, Turner. What I don't know is how to get them out." Saoirse watched them, her head tilted back and looking from one man to the other and even from her low vantage point, could see how much taller Mr. Turner was than the Captain. They were looking at each other oddly as if having a silent conversation she didn't understand.

"I see. Alright then, take her into yer cabin, Jack, and I'll be right there." Captain Jack nodded and turned to her when Mr. Turner walked away.

"What's he going to do, Captain Jack?" He was about to take her hand but changed his mind and put his hand on her shoulder to lead her to his cabin.

"He's going to get the splinters out of your hand." Holding the splintered hand in the other, she looked up at him, worried.

"Will it hurt?" He hesitated.

"Aye, probably, but it needs to be done." Frightened, Saoirse turned heel and started to run out of the cabin but he caught her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

"No! Let me go! You said you wouldn't hurt me or let anyone else hurt me and you're gonna let Mr. Turner hurt me!" Her eyes filled with tears but she wiped them quickly before they fell as he turned her to face him. "What'd I do?" Captain Jack's face changed as he stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean, what did you do? You got splinters in your hand and they need to be taken out." Saoirse shook her head and tried to get out of his grasp, but to no avail. He only held onto her tighter but didn't hurt her.

"I mean, why am I being punished?" Captain Jack sighed and frowned at her but his dark eyes weren't angry, they looked sad as he lifted a hand to her cheek where he brushed away a tear she'd had to let fall because he was holding her arms.

"Yer not being punished, Saoirse. Mr. Turner and I are trying to help you, but unfortunately the cure isn't any better than the injury but needs to be done." She looked down at her palms and sighed.

"I don't want it to hurt." Mr. Turner came in and ruffled her hair as he walked past her.

"We'll find ye a treat after we're finished, how about that?" Captain Jack looked at him, confused.

"Do we have anythin' she'd like?"

"Aye, remember that box in the hold, the one with the fleur de leis?" Captain Jack chuckled and grinned.

"Ah, right. Well what shall I do?" Saoirse gulped when they looked down at her and suddenly wanted to run off again but she knew with her short little legs, it would take no time at all for them to catch her.

"I think the best way to do this is perhaps tie her to a chair-"

"No, bad idea mate, trust me." Saoirse sighed with relief, letting out a breath she'd drawn in and held.

"Why?" Captain Jack pulled him to the side and whispered something Saoirse couldn't hear, but she was sure he was telling her about Mr. Mercer tying her to a chair. "Oh, I see. Well then, let's do this: Saoirse, why don't we have the Captain sit in a chair and you can sit in his lap?" She shook her head and so did Captain Jack.

"I've never held a lass on my lap." Mr. Turner fixed him with a look she couldn't read. "I mean a lass her age." Mr. Turner rolled his eyes but didn't reply, instead turning his attention to her.

"We have to do this, lass, and it'll be easier that way. If we have to, we will tie ye down but I don't want to do that because of what yer uncle and his friend did." Saoirse looked at them and held her injured hands close to her chest, frightened. Captain Jack crouched in front of her.

"Saoirse, the sooner we finish this, the sooner you can get back to playin' wiv yer bear." Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she pouted. "Come on." She nodded and let him lead her to the biggest chair of them all that he sat in before he was hurt. "Alright, Bill, how do I hold a little girl on me lap?"

"You have to be kidding me. Alright, Captain, sit down and I'll put her on yer lap." She watched as he sat down and rested his elbows on the armrests. Mr. Turner lifted her and placed her on his lap sideways so that her legs lay across both of his. She felt strange sitting there, especially when Captain Jack hesitantly put his hands around her small waist.

"Now, let me see those hands." He didn't wait for her to hold them out, but gently pried them from where she had held them under her chin and held the wrist firmly in his left hand. Uncurling the fingers from the fist they were clenched in, he made eye contact with her. Her hazel eyes were wide with terror as she stared at the sewing needle he'd burned slightly and let cool. "Don't watch." Sitting in his own chair, he bent over her hand and started to scrape at the skin covering the first splinter.

She knew he said she shouldn't watch but she didn't trust them enough to turn away. She had to watch what he was doing but as she watched the needle scrape against her hand, she felt slightly sick. Mr. Turner looked up, a worried frown on his face.

"I told ye not to look, lass. Are you feeling ill?" She nodded. "Captain, turn her face away; don't let her watch. I don't want her to get sick all over our hands here." Saoirse watched as Captain Jack gave Mr. Turner a funny look.

"How the hell am I supposed to keep her from lookin'?"

"I keep forgettin' you're inexperienced when it comes to children. Pull her closer to you," Captain Jack tugged her closer to his chest before putting his hands by her waist. Clearly frustrated, Mr. Turner sighed. "Looks like you and I will have to teach him, hmm? How did your mama make you feel better when you were little? How did she hold you?" Saoirse shook her head.

"I don't remember. I wasn't even two yet when she died."

"How does Molly comfort young William?"

"Alright, Captain. Put yer right arm 'round her back to hold her close to you." Saoirse squirmed, uncomfortable with being held that close to him. Mr. Turner noticed. "Sorry but you'll have to put up with it for now. Alright Captain, turn her head towards you so she can't see." He lifted his hand to her cheek like he'd done so many times before and did as Mr. Turner told him to. She didn't like being held like this but Captain Jack was too strong for her to wiggle her way out of the hold.

Mr. Turner took her little right hand in his again and she could feel him scraping against her hand and whimpered, begging for him to stop but he wouldn't, claiming it would be over soon because he almost had one of the splinters out.

"There we go. One out and just one more and that one's smaller so it won't take as long. Actually…I should be able to just pull it out instead of scraping it. Hold as still as you can, Saoirse." She did, feeling his fingers brush against her palm as Captain Jack helped to hold her whole arm steady. She didn't squirm or whimper, for this didn't hurt as much. "Almost there….ah!" He chuckled. "Got it!" Happy that they were finished the painful treatment, Saoirse smiled with relief and tried to get out of Captain Jack's arms. She'd had enough of being held but he wouldn't let her go.

"We ain't quite finished yet, darlin'." Mr. Turner held up a bottle of brown liquid that she knew to be called rum.

"I don't have to drink that, do I?" They shook their heads and she got worried when Captain Jack's arms tightened around her and tried to escape.

"Do all little girls hate being held or is that yer own li'l quirk?" Saoirse stopped squirming instantly, knowing when she was being chastised; for even if she didn't understand what a quirk was, the tone of his voice made it sound like a bad thing. "This is going to sting, angel, but it's just as necessary as removin' the splinters." She watched, helplessly, as Mr. Turner held a cloth to the mouth of the rum bottle and tipped it so the cloth would be soaked.

"Hold her tightly, Captain." Saoirse whimpered as Captain Jack's strong arms tightened around her arms while Mr. Turner put the rum bottle and came towards her involuntarily outstretched hand. Before he did anything, he gave her a sad smile. "Please forgive us, lass, we're doin' this fer yer own good." She couldn't take it anymore, she sobbed when the wet cloth pressed against her hand and the pain stung her hand like Captain Jack warned her it would. She felt him pressing his lips to her hair (they removed her hat when they brought her in) as he held her tighter and rubbed her arms with his hands.

"Shhh, almost over, darlin'." Sure enough, Mr. Turner pulled the cloth from her hand and picked up a strip of cloth that he carefully wound around her hand, tying it off when the scrapes were covered. "There you go, we're-" She snatched her hand away and kicked Captain Jack's shin, causing him to let her go. Jumping down, she grabbed Rogan from the table and ran to the door.

"What kind o' thanks is that?" Stopping before she ran out to the dock, she scowled at them.

"I won't forgive you!" They looked at each other, confused before looking at her. "For hurting me! I won't forgive you cause you said the same thing Uncle Cutler did, that it's for my own good! You're both mean and I don't like you anymore!" With that, she ran to the steps. Uh oh. How was she supposed to get down now? Instead, she ran to the other side of the ship and sat down under the steps that led to a higher deck. Men stared at her but they left her alone as she held Rogan and cried into his fake fur.

"Why did you have to die, Mama and Papa? Why did you leave me?"


	11. Forgiveness

"What in the bloody hell was that for, ye little-" Jack recovered quickly from the kick to his shin, but he was still royally ticked. As if that experience was any more pleasant for him! He had to sit there, awkwardly holding a little girl on his lap and hear her pitiful little whimpers and she gets mad at them? "All that trouble and she yells at us?"

"Jack," Bill softly chided his captain, being the only one who could get away with it…but only when they were in private. "Easy." Jack whirled on him, scowling fiercely.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" He laughed.

"She kicked ye, Jack, and yelled at us. She trusts us enough to feel safe in testing us." Jack quirked an eyebrow at Bill. What the hell was he on about? Was this another insane bit of child mentality that only the older man would understand?

"Care to explain?"

"Jack, for years she's been beaten and abused until she had no courage to misbehave because she knew they'd hurt her. If she has enough courage to misbehave then it means she trusts us just a tiny bit. If ye go out there angry to yell at her for kickin' ye, you'll lose what tiny bit of trust you've earned."

"What happened to being firm an' havin' rules?" Jack's voice was mocking, unbelieving his friend's advice. "You mean to say I should let her think it's perfectly fine to hit or kick someone else?"

"No, I'm just sayin' ye should calm down before talkin' to her, that's all." Jack scowled and grabbed the bottle of rum, pouring a sizeable amount down his throat as he smiled sarcastically at Bill.

"Why don't you go talk to her since yer so bloody calm? She didn't kick you."

"I wasn't holdin' her."

"It was yer bloody idea!" Bill rolled his eyes.

"She just kicked you so you'd let go of her, Jack. And it is because you are the one she kicked that you should be the one to talk to her. I have to go back to splicin' that rope now, but be sure yer calm…and somewhat sober," he pulled the bottle of rum from his Captain's hands, causing the younger man to pout, "before ye talk to her." He walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind him as Jack continued to pout at his doors.

Leave it to Bill Turner to rob him of the one solace he had. His shin had stopped hurting before he even stood up but Saoirse's words hurt more than anything. They hadn't meant to sound like Beckett when they said it was for her own good that they get the splinters out, but he figured Bill would say that Saoirse wouldn't understand the difference. Pacing the cabin slowly, he thought about the little girl he'd agreed to take across the sea on his way to deliver cargo to Kingston, Jamaica. Pity flooded his heart anytime he saw her flinch at the simple touch of a hand or jump if someone raised their voice even slightly. True, he didn't know much about little children but he knew a little girl should like to be held and comforted instead of trying to break away.

Finding someone to leave her with wasn't going to be easy. It would have to be someone he could trust to look after her with kindness and not hit her when she misbehaved. She was still young and he hoped that would work to her advantage, that with the love of good adoptive parents, little Saoirse could grow up a happy, confident young girl who wasn't scared of being touched anymore.

Feeling calmer now, he pulled open the doors to his quarters and walked out. Several of the crew pointed to where they said Saoirse was, but he shook his head. He wasn't quite ready, not yet, to talk to her. He had to get something first. When he got to the hold, he pulled out his key ring and slid the right key into the door. Lighting a lamp before he walked in, he looked around. To his left were the racks for rum, wine and other spirits. He grinned to see they were nice and full after their restock in London's markets.

Then he saw it, the little box wrapped in white paper they bought in Calais, the one with the fleur de leis stamped on the paper that surrounded the chocolates inside. Jack was willing to bet his whole ship that Saoirse had never had chocolate before. Picking up the package in one hand, he headed out of the hold, closing the door behind him and locking it. Dousing the lamp before hanging it on the nail it hung from usually, he headed back to the deck and to the stairs leading to the fo'castle deck. Saoirse had her knees pulled to her chest with the bear between them and her chest. Her eyes were closed but he could tell from her breathing that she wasn't sleeping.

"Saoirse." He sat on the deck next to her and she looked up, startled. "Don't worry, I ain't here to get upset wiv ye." He knew the drink made him slur a little bit but he didn't care that much. She looked at his legs before looking back at him.

"Did I hurt your leg a lot?" He shook his head and patted the thick leather boots that covered most of his lower leg.

"Nah, that's part o' the charm o' these ol' things."

"Oh. So…so you're not going to punish me?" Rubbing small circles on her back, he smiled and pointed to the bandages on her little hands.

"I think that was bad enough, hmm?" She nodded. "Listen to me, darlin'." She nodded. "I mean look at me and listen." Slowly, shyly, she turned her head to look up at him. "When Mr. Turner said that what we did was for your own good, he didn't mean it the same way yer uncle did, sweetheart."

"How did he mean it?" Jack hesitated, trying to find the words so she'd understand his meaning.

"Well…he actually meant it was for yer own good, because it is. But yer uncle, he just said it to make ye feel like ye deserve what he did to you." The child's little face turned away, looking ashamed of herself as she buried her nose in the bear's fur.

"I did, though! Like the time I drew pictures in my copybook instead of my letters! Or when I was touching a little china cat I wasn't supposed to, but I wanted to see if it would really break like they said they would. It did." Jack tried to suppress a laugh and failed. "What's so funny?"

"Sounds like somethin' I did as a lad, that's all. The temptation to find out for yerself gets too great to bear and ye have to find out, sometimes at the cost of a swat to the behind." Saoirse looked up at him, her arms still tightly around her bear. He wondered if she'd bothered giving it a name yet.

"You got hit too?" He nodded.

"It wasn't that bad, just a pat on the bottom to let me know I did wrong. I'm guessing you got more than a swat to the bottom." She nodded.

"They held me down and Uncle Cutler hit me with his riding crop." Jack shook his head and lifted his hand from her back to her head to affectionately play with the curls until she shied away from him. It saddened him to see her so unused to affection that it made her uncomfortable but puzzled him at the same time that she would feel comfortable enough to kiss his cheek after he was shot. Probably felt guilty, he thought.

Remembering the treat he brought for her, he picked it up and placed in on her knees. She looked at it, then back at him in surprise.

"What is it?" Taking it off her knees, he set to untying the string and unwrapping the white paper from the box, noticing out of the corner of his eyes that the little girl was watching intently. Lifting the cover of the box off and revealing the small chocolate treats inside, he held it out to her.

"It's chocolate." He was surprised that she knew what it was and a little disappointed that he wasn't the first to show this wonderful treat to her.

"So you've had some before?" She shook her head.

"No, they'd let me smell it and look at it and watch them enjoy it but they wouldn't let me so much as touch one." Jack didn't have to ask who she was referring to. Smiling, he held the box out to her.

"Take one." She looked up with shock. "Go on, pick one." Her eyes, today a pretty golden brown, widened with awe and she lifted a hand towards one filled with a strawberry crème but hesitated, her tiny fingers hovering over it as she looked at him.

"Is this one alright?" To assure her that she wouldn't get in trouble, he picked the truffle up himself and held it in front of her lips.

"Open wide." She obeyed and he put in her little mouth, letting it sit on her pink little tongue. "Now close yer mouth…and close yer eyes. Trust me, it makes it even better." She hesitated so he covered her eyes with his hand. When he pulled it away, her eyes were closed and a smile was growing wider and wider across her face until her dimples showed. When it was swallowed, she grabbed another and had helped herself to four before he pulled the box away.

"Why'd you take it away?" Her little lips and fingers were covered in chocolate, making for an irresistibly adorable picture as she stared up at him, confused and hurt.

"You'll get a tummy ache if you eat too many sweets. We'll save it for later. Maybe if yer good and don't kick Captain Jack again, I'll buy ye some candy next time we make port." Taking out a handkerchief, he wiped the chocolate from her mouth and hands. Standing up, he started to head for the helm when he heard a little voice call out.

"Wait! Captain Jack!" He pivoted to see her run to him.

"Walk, love, we don't want anymore splinters, do we?" She shook her head and slowed down her steps, stopping when she stood in front of him.

"Captain Jack, do you still like me? Do you still think I'm an angel?" He looked down at her and smiled as he ruffled her soft hair, quietly delighting in the smile it drew from her. At least one of his signs of affection towards her was appreciated.

"Aye, I still like ye and yer still Captain Jack's li'l angel." He turned to walk to the helm again and was surprised when he felt a little hand seize two of his fingers and looked down to see that Saoirse finally had taken his hand of her own accord as she walked alongside him.

"Captain Jack? What were you going to show me?" He paused, confused until he remembered he was going to show her something before the whole splinter ordeal.

"Oh. Come this way and we'll see if we can't spot it." Turning to head for the bow instead, he led her up the stairs and looked over the rail. "Ah, they're still there." Bending over with his hands on his knees, he looked her in the eyes. "I know you don't like being picked up or held but that's the only way you'll be able to see what I want to show you so will you let me hold you up high enough to see?"

Saoirse seemed to be thinking about it, pouting her cute little lips as she pondered his request. Finally she turned and he thought he'd lost his case but he smiled when he found she was only setting the bear down near the steps.

"Stay there and I'll be right back." Jack had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide the grin that spread across his face at her adorable actions. She came back and lifted her arms to him. It was then that he realized he had no idea how to hold a little girl so she'd be able to see the dolphins dancing along the bow. The only way he knew to hold a child was to cradle them like babes, the way he did a week or so before. "What's the matter? You don't want to show me anymore?"

"That ain't it, darlin', I'm just not sure how to pick ye up so you can see the surprise." Luckily a crew member came up beside him, as though curious about what his captain and the little girl were talking about.

"He can tell you how!" Jack looked at the young man, confused.

"Oh, right, cause I picked her up after you got shot. Here, I'll show you by doing it myself. Come here." Saoirse went to him and held up her little arms. Tommy caught her by the ribs and lifted her easily into his arms, one of them under her bottom with his hand holding her legs securely and the other hand on her side.

"Oh…looks easy enough. Alright, love, come here." Jack held out his arms and she leaned to him, holding out her arms that circled his neck as he arranged her on his left arm with his right against her side. Walking back to the rail on the starboard side, Jack pressed his hand more firmly against her side as he leaned slightly over and nodded towards the water below. He would have pointed but he was afraid to take his hand off her, even for a minute.

The shining grey bodies of the dolphins jumped out of the water and back in, making their happy sounding, high pitched squeaks and clicks as they swam and played along the bow. Saoirse moved one arm from his neck to rest upon the sleeve attached to the hand supporting her waist.

"Wow." Was all she said. "They're so pretty." Her lips widened in a grin as she smiled, lifting a tiny hand to cover her mouth as she giggled. The sound warmed his heart and allowed him to hope that her fragile little spirit could be mended after all.

When she stopped watching them, he moved to put her down, thinking she would have had her fill of being held but to his surprise, she clutched at the lapel of his dark overcoat and tightened her right arm around his shoulders when he tried to set her on her feet.

"You don't want me to put you down?" She shook her head and shifted in his arms when he stood again, to rest her head on his shoulder as she brought her left hand up to play with the buttons of his coat. "How come?" So he couldn't just accept it at face value, so what? His curiosity was too much for him sometimes. Saoirse's eyes fluttered slightly and he could tell she was tired. After all, he had originally gone to fetch her after she'd had her supper and the sun was about to set now. "Ah, yer tired." Saoirse shook her head forcefully.

"I'm not tired!" She exclaimed as she let out a huge yawn, making him laugh. "Maybe a little, but I don't want to go to bed yet!" Jack nodded and headed for the stairs, starting to descend until he heard Saoirse whimper and reach her little arms out to something behind him.

"What is it? You want to see the dolphins again?" She shook her head.

"No, Rogan! We almost left Rogan!"

"Who?" She sighed and placed the flat of one bandaged palm to his cheek and pushed it away, then pushed his head forward a bit. The little brown bear he'd bought her sat on the deck still, near the stairs. Carefully stooping so as to not to drop her, he grabbed the bear by its ear and pulled it up, placing it the child's arms.

"Rogan's the name I gave Mr. Bear." Jack wondered why she picked that name until he realized that if she didn't know the meaning of her name, she wouldn't know the meaning of Rogan (red haired) and therefore the bear must have been named after someone.

"Why'd you pick Rogan?" With one hand on the banister as he walked down to the main deck, he watched her as she played with the bear's ears as her eyes took on a look of sadness again.

"Rogan was Papa's name." Even though she was a little thing, she was getting heavy after being held so long so Jack shifted her around so her weight would be on the other arm. She rested one elbow on his shoulder as she stared at Rogan thoughtfully. "Captain Jack, do you think it's stupid to miss someone you don't remember good?" Jack knew that as a grown up that he should correct her grammar but figured it wasn't that important when compared with her question.

"I don't think it's stupid, darlin'," he reassured her as he pushed some of her hair behind her little ear. "And I think if it makes you feel better to name your bear after yer Papa, then you don't need to feel embarrassed, savvy?"

"What does 'savvy' mean, Captain Jack?"

"It means, do you understand?"

"Oh." She nodded, not saying anything else as he carried her below towards her room. "I said I'm not tired!" He fixed her with a look.

"You're not foolin' me, lass." She pouted preciously and tugged on his jacket again.

"Captain Jack I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up and see what everyone does when I go to bed." Jack chuckled but continued to carry her down towards the cabin. Opening the door, he set her on her feet.

"How about a story after we change ye for bed, aye?" She nodded.

"Aye!" Smirking, he set to undressing her and getting her ready for bed. The marks on her back were scabbed over now and she fidgeted quite a bit as he helped her dress. "My back itches!" She whined when he asked why she fidgeted so much.

"It's the scabs, love."

"I know, but it still itches!" With her nightgown on, he lifted her into bed and tucked her in. "I thought you were going to read me a story!" He nodded.

"I am, give me a minute. I just want to make sure you're comfortable in case ye fall asleep while I'm readin' to ye."

"I won't fall asleep!" Sure, he thought; she'll be asleep by the time he was half way through the book. Picking up the story of Cinderella, Jack brought it back to her bedside and sat next to her in bed. He hadn't expected her to lean against him so he was surprised when she crawled out from under the sheets to do so.

'All comfy?" She nodded. "Alright. Once upon a time there was a girl who loved her father very much. She had the loveliest red hair-"

"Captain Jack, her hair is yellow!" He patted her head, now covered with the nightcap.

"Yes, I know her hair is blonde but I'm changing it because we want her to be even prettier, right?" Saoirse blushed as she smiled up at him. "Alright no more interruptions. "One day when the girl was eight, her father remarried to a baroness with two lovely daughters. When the man died suddenly and left his darling girl with her stepmother and stepsisters, they made her a servant in her own home and started calling her Cinderella. One day, the King proclaimed that every young, unmarried lady should attend a ball he was throwing. Cinderella wanted to go but she didn't finish her chores in time so her stepmother and stepsisters left without her. She was upset but her fairy godmother came and with a magic wand and a spell, made her a lovely gown." Jack idly played with Saoirse's hair as he read.

"Isn't her dress lovely, Saoirse?" No answer. "Saoirse?" The child's head was bent forward and he heard soft snores coming from her little nose. Gently dropping the book to the floor, he settled the girl down and tucked her in again. "Night, lass." Just as he was about to walk out, he heard her say something. "What was that?"

"You forgot to kiss Rogan." Oh brother.

"Rogan's a boy. I don't kiss boys, darlin'."

"Please?" Damn, he couldn't help but give in to that pitiful little whimper.

"Alright, where is it?" She held the bear up and he hesitantly bent to kiss the bear's fuzzy head and turned to leave but she stopped him again.

"Captain Jack? Can I-I mean may I have a hug goodnight, if you don't mind?" Leaning over, he hugged the girl as best as he could as she was lying down. Before she could ask, he pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss. "Thank you. I think Mama and Papa would have liked you." Jack smiled as he smoothed her red curls that had escaped from the cap.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause I like you." Suddenly, she shyly giggled and grabbed Rogan, turning onto her side to sleep. "Good night Captain Jack." He patted her back gently, mindful of her scars, and left her alone, taking care not to close the door the whole way.

"She forgave ye?" Bill must have been listening into the last bit.

"Aye. I think it's safe to assume she forgives you as well. She even let me hold her."

"I told ye she was testing us. Looks like we passed with flying colors. The men are above playing Liar's dice, Captain. Shall we join them?" Jack nodded and headed up after taking a few bottles of rum from the hold. It would be nice to relax and forget the role of guardian for a few hours.


	12. Confusion in Cape Town

Decided to change the plot so that instead of Jack doing the whole slave-freeing thing after he finds Saoirse a good home, he does it while she's with him.

* * *

_A few months later:_

"Captain land was just spotted; we're coming up on Cape Town." Saoirse looked up to see Captain Jack grin. Letting go of her hand, he pulled something shiny out of his pocket and stretch it as he put his eye to one end. She'd seen him use it before but hadn't asked yet what it was called.

"What's that?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Spyglass, darlin', Helps me see far away."

"Can I look? I wanna look!" He gave her a stern look and she remembered her manners. Over the last few months the three of them, her, Mr. Turner, and Captain Jack had grown close and she thought of them as two nice uncles. She still tried her best to behave but if she whined or threw a temper tantrum, one or the other would meet her eyes and stare her down sternly until she checked herself and apologized. "I mean, may I look?"

Captain Jack handed her the spyglass before lifting her up in his arms. She put the bigger end against her eye and looked up at a sail. "It's smaller?" Captain Jack took it out of her hands, turned it around and placed the smaller end against her eye. "Oh! It looks like bigger!" She looked around, swinging the spyglass all over until it cracked against something and her new toy was pulled quickly but gently away.

"Ow. Alright, enough playing with Cap'n Jack's spyglass." A bigger pair of hands pulled her away from Captain Jack and at first she panicked but when the hands turned her toward the one holding her, she relaxed. It was only Mr. Turner.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Saoirse held onto Mr. Turner's neck as she watched Captain Jack with concern as he lifted a hand to his right eyebrow. Seeing the blood seep from his eyebrow, she panicked and pointed.

"You have blood, Captain Jack!" He pulled his fingers away to see the bright red blood on them, looking at them with the bloodied eyebrow raised.

"Aye, but nothin' serious, Captain." He walked closer and took a better look at the cut. "It'll probably be healed soon and will stop bleeding before ye even make it to yer cabin." Even if Mr. Turner said it wasn't bad, Saoirse still felt terribly guilty that once again, she caused her dear Captain to be hurt.

"I'm sorry, Captain Jack." He reached up to ruffle her hair as he held a handkerchief over his eyebrow with the other hand.

"Not to worry, pet, it was an accident." He winced. "A rather painful one, but still, just an accident. We're still good." She sighed, relieved. Although in the past few months both he and Mr. Turner (as well as the rest of the crew) proved that they would not hurt her like her Uncle Beckett, no matter what she did, she couldn't help but feel a little worried sometimes so it was a relief when he said they were good. She reached her arms out for him but he shook his head.

"Not now, darlin'. Stay with Mr. Turner till I get this to stop bleeding." Tears filled Saoirse's eyes as she watched him walk away.

"I'm really, really sorry Captain Jack!" He turned around and walked back, taking her hand in his gently to kiss the back of it.

"I'm not angry with ye, just in a little bit of pain." She felt her eyes sting with tears sneaking up. "Don't ye dare cry, missy." She swiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry." Captain Jack had to stand on his tiptoes as he pulled her head down to his mouth to kiss her cheek, as Mr. Turner was taller than him.

"No more apologies. Mr. Turner, why don't you help little miss Saoirse here get ready to go ashore? We should be there in about half an hour." She watched him disappear into his cabin over Mr. Turner's shoulder as he carried her down to her cabin and looked through the trunk they'd pulled up to store her clothes. They didn't worry about her toys as long as she kept them to a corner of the room.

"Why do I hafta get ready, Mr. Turner? I'm already dressed!" He looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Aye, you are, but in a heavier dress than you'll need ashore. It's been rather chilly aboard the Wench while at sea but it's quite hot down here so you'll need a lighter dress." She nodded, watching him kneel by the big, heavy trunk and pull out a thin bodice and skirt. "I think we might get away with letting you wear fewer petticoats. Come here." She obeyed willingly and stood patiently before Mr. Turner as he untied the laces that held her current bodice closed. She noticed he wasn't as good at this as Captain Jack, but he still managed to remove the dusty pink bodice off of her, sliding the thin brown one on instead.

"I don't like the brown one, Mr. Turner!" He just smiled up at her.

"Sorry but it's the only one thin enough to keep you cool. Maybe this evening you may change into another gown but for now you must wear this one so you don't overheat." Saoirse sighed as she watched him lace up the bodice. It wasn't like her others that had sleeves. This one was more like a vest. Mr. Turner slid off the rose skirt and removed two petticoats before slipping the brown skirt on that matched her bodice. When he was finished, he checked her over before standing and patting her on the head.

"Up?" She reached her arms up to him and he shook his head. "Please?" He gave her a laugh, one of his warm chuckles that made her smile because it always recalled the only memory of her Papa she had, his laugh.

"You keep getting carried around, miss, and you'll forget how to walk!" He took her hand in his and led her to the stairs which she now was no longer afraid to conquer, thanks to Tommy who had one day patiently worked with her for a whole hour until she was finally brave enough to go not just up but down them as well.

When they made their way to the main deck, Captain Jack was standing by the divots for the longboats. Saoirse noticed he'd changed as well and smiled. His hair looked like it had been brushed and pulled back into a ponytail like Mr. Turner wore. His leather hat was on his head and his dark bluish grey suit was clean and looked like it had been freshly pressed. Having not seen it on him recently, she wondered if he had kept it in his clothes press the whole time. Looking back at his face, she saw that he'd trimmed his mustache and the hair on his chin a bit. Walking up to him she grinned.

"Captain Jack, you look like handsome!" He turned his dark brown eyes down to her and gave her his lopsided grin before stooping to scoop her into his arms. She let one arm rest along his shoulder as the other gripped his jacket. Even if it was itchy, she liked how soft the white inside of it was.

"And you are beautiful as usual." Saoirse scowled.

"No, Mr. Turner made me wear this dress. I don't look as pretty in brown. It's a boring color." Captain Jack frowned.

"Is not. My hat's brown, dontcha like that?" She nodded. "And me hair and eyes…Mr. Turner's hair too. All brown."

"That's different. I mean brown _dresses_ are boring, especially for a girl."

"For a girl? So they look just fine on a lad, that's what yer sayin'" She giggled with both hands over her mouth. He was so silly. A boy, wearing a dress! Why on earth would a boy wear a dress? "Good to hear you gigglin', love. Come on." The ship was docked at pier that extended further out into the bay for larger ships like Captain Jack's. She didn't like to say the name of it because it sounded like a bad name, as the one time she heard it before wandering onto his ship, it was used to describe herself in a mean way.

When the ramp was lowered to the pier, Captain Jack carried her down and placed her on the dock when they reached it. The docks were bustling with activity and she stayed close to Captain Jack, scared of being lost in the crowds. Someone took her other hand once they reached the cobble stoned streets and when she looked at the hand, she knew it was Mr. Turner's. Feeling a little better that she had both hands held by two men she trusted the most right now. Captain Jack and Mr. Turner wouldn't let anyone hurt her now.

"Where are we?"

"Cape Town, love. I need to meet with the person who's supposed to exchange some of the goods your uncle trusted to me to deliver for things I'm supposed to pick up and deliver to Kingston." She tightened her hands on theirs, worried.

"Me?" He looked down at her, frowning a bit as though confused before smiling but it wasn't a big smile, it was sad. Saoirse wondered why Captain Jack was sad. He stopped walking suddenly before he crouched in front of her and put his hand under her chin to lift it up.

"Saoirse, you're not cargo to be traded, you're a person, a little girl. People are not cargo, no matter what your uncle may think. You won't be getting rid of me for another few months yet, probably not till we get to the Spanish Main." Saoirse let go of his hand and threw herself at him, nearly knocking him off balance as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want to be rid of you, Captain Jack!" He hugged her back briefly and chuckled.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." She heard Mr. Turner chuckling behind her before Captain Jack gently pulled her away from him. "But ye can't stay on me ship forever, darlin' and I don't think you'd be happy living on a ship for the rest of yer life." Standing up, he took her hand and led her along to a big building not too far from the port, walking up to the door and beckoning the rest of them to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"To find the man who yer Uncle told me to contact about the delivery of the goods. What was his name again?" He pulled his hand from hers draw a leather envelope from a pocket in the lining of his coat. "Ah, here it is." He opened it up and frowned. "There it's not. Hold that for me, will ya?" Saoirse took the envelope from him and held the thick thing as best as her little hands could. "Is this it?" He opened it up and she giggled when he grinned. "Ah, yes it is. Alright, his name is Adam Coulter."

"Do you want this back, Captain Jack?" He nodded and took the envelope back from her with a smile. When both envelopes were in his pocket, he took her hand again, leading her to a door and knocking on it. A man with a white wig and fancy three corner hat answered the door. His suit was dark grey with white brocade.

"Yes?"

"Captain Sparrow, Mr. Coulter. I'm contracted by Sir Cutler Beckett to transport some cargo." When he mentioned her uncle's name, Captain Jack pulled her closer to him and squeezed her hand. Mr. Coulter nodded and led them into the office where he gestured to two chairs for them to sit in. Saoirse stood between the chairs that Captain Jack and Mr. Turner sat in until Mr. Turner lifted her onto his lap.

"The cargo is waiting in the warehouse, Captain and they're ready. I just hope they will all make the voyage." Saoirse watched as both Captain Jack and Mr. Turner's eyes widened in surprise.

"They?" Captain Jack pulled the leather envelope out of his inner pocket again and pulled out the papers inside, flipping through them. "Mate, there's no mention of anything living on this shipment." Mr. Coulter frowned and held out a hand covered in brown spots like the old maid in Uncle Cutler's house.

"May I see your list?" Captain Jack handed it over. "Interesting. Well I guess he forgot about this but I have to send them with you." Saoirse looked at Captain Jack and suddenly felt frightened at the angry look on his face.

"They better be animals." The older man smirked.

"Oh, they are. We'll load tomorrow, aye?" Captain Jack nodded as he stood, neither looking as furious, but not happy either.

"C'mon Bill."

"Aye, Capt'n." He put her on her feet on the floor and took her hand. When Captain Jack took her right hand, he gripped it too tightly, making her whimper.

"Ow." He looked down as if he forgot whose hand he was holding.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to hurt ye."

"Are you very angry?" He shook his head and gave her hand a gentler squeeze but didn't smile.

"Not sure yet." Her eyes widened with worry. "Not with you, but yer uncle, angel. I swear the livin' things he decided to surprise me with better be livestock."

"What's livestock?" They were now out on the street and walking back to the docks where the ship was docked.

"Farm animals, Saoirse." Mr. Turner informed her. "Pigs, cows, sheep, chickens…you get the idea."

"Horses? Will there be horses on the ship?" Mr. Turner laughed.

"Sorry, Saoirse, we don't have stalls for the horses and Captain Jack wouldn't want them wanderin' round." Saoirse's face fell.

"Oh." He chuckled at her as they reached the deck. "I like horses. They're pretty."

"Have you ever ridden one?" She shook her head as he led her into Captain Jack's quarters where she would have lunch before her nap.

"Uncle Cutler wouldn't let me and once I asked the man who took care of the horses and he said I'm too little. But one day I'm gonna have my own horse and only me and my friends can ride on him…or her."

"Bill, could ye take 'er down to the galley instead?" Saoirse looked at Captain Jack, who had gone back to frowning at the list of things he'd been given that he'd be taking to the Spanish Main.

"I thought you wanted me to have lunch with you." He looked up from the list and sighed as he walked around his desk towards her, crouching once he was right in front of her.

"It's nothin' personal, darlin', really. Captain Jack just needs some time to clear 'is head. How bout this, after yer nap we'll go into town again and go eat somewhere other than the ship?" She shook her head. "Why not? It's fun to eat in taverns. Remember the last time we ate in one? You liked that, didn't you?"

"But you're grumpy now. If we go into town you might get grumpy again." He grinned at her and tapped her nose.

"That's cause of the whole stupid cargo business. Going out to eat ain't gonna make me grumpy. It might actually make me feel better." Saoirse bit her lip, uncertain.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Alright." Mr. Turner started to lead her out of the cabin but she stopped suddenly and turned around, seeing Captain Jack at his desk again. "Captain Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to wear the brown dress to dinner?"

"Nah, wear whatever you like, love." She smiled slightly, still worried about his bad mood but was hopeful that eating in a tavern would make him feel better. He was so nice to her when he was in a good mood, which he had been most of the time she'd been on the ship. This was really the first time she saw him upset and it scared her.

"Somethin' wrong?" Mr. Turner led her down the steps and into the galley where he released her hand and went to find something for her to eat.

"Mr. Turner, does Captain Jack ever get really, really mad? Does he lose his temper?" He put some things on a plate and put it in front of her with a sigh.

"Saoirse, I would have thought that as long as you've been around us, you'd know that he'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Even if he's really, really mad?" Mr. Turner shook his head as he pushed the plate closer.

"I don't think you could make him that angry, sweetheart." Taking one of the apple slices he'd cut, she frowned.

"Bu-but sometimes Uncle Cutler would get mad at other people and if I was there, he'd hit me just to make himself feel better!"

"Hasn't the Captain proved he ain't like yer Uncle? Hasn't he been kind and gentle with ye?" She nodded. "Then stop doubting him. Go on and eat so we can tuck you in for your nap."

"Mr. Turner? Are you mad at me?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad at you, just sad that you don't trust the captain."

"I do, mostly." She pouted and stayed quiet as she finished the apple and some bread he gave her, washing it down with some odd tasting water before he led her to bed. "Do you think Captain Jack is sad?" He shook his head and pulled the covers up over her.

"No, I'm sure he understands that you've been hurt and it's hard to trust. Now sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes.


	13. Slavery vs piracy

Kind of a short chapter, I guess, but it's getting late. Anyway, there's no Saoirse in this chapter (there will be in the next, I promise) but there is a lot of cussing in the end of this chapter so if it offends you, I'm sorry but I couldn't very well imagine Jack saying "oh sugar, oh fudge." lol.

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up with his head aching from a slight hangover. After they put the little one to bed, he and the rest of the crew sat up, joking and drinking. It managed to get his mind off the trouble of the cargo surprise but now he'd have to face it. Getting dressed as he yawned, he thought of Saoirse's reaction to his irritation the previous day and once he was dressed, he went to the waist where Bill was leaning against the rail.

"Mornin' Cap'n. What's on yer mind?"

"Find someone to keep Saoirse busy this morning. I've got a very bad feeling about this cargo and I don't want her around if I should lose my temper. Would like to erase all the progress we've made so far with the li'l love." Bill nodded.

"Aye, maybe I'll send Tommy. She trusts him and he's got sisters so likely he'll know how to entertain 'er." As if on cue, the Irish boy made it up to the deck and Bill called him over.

"Tommy! Capn' has a favor to ask ye."

"Aye, look after Saoirse and keep her entertained in 'er cabin while we're loadin' up this morn." The boy made a face. "Trust me, lad. It's better to be down there with 'er than havin' to load the cargo."

"Aye, Cap'n. I'll do it." He rushed off and Jack sighed.

"Alright, here goes." Making his way down the gangplank, he approached the man who had already received the shipment Jack had brought from London. "So where's my cargo?" The man pointed first to the things that had been on the list and then pointed to a line of Africans lined up and tied together. Most were men, but there were a handful of women and a couple teenagers, both male and female.

"What the fuck is this?"

"You're shipment."

"You said they were animals!"

"They are." Jack had never wanted to deck someone so much, except for maybe Beckett for hurting Saoirse. "One hundred men and women for auction in the Spanish Main. I apologize for the smell but they're savages, what can you do?" All Jack could do was to fist his hands over and over again. "You're not really so stupid as to refuse to transport them? Trust me, lad, Beckett is a vindictive li'l snot and he'll get ye one way or another, perhaps by targetin' that li'l angel with ye yesterday morn'."

"Already has." Suddenly at the mention of Saoirse and Beckett's attempted murder of said angel, Jack got an idea. It would likely thrust him into piracy faster than he could say "savvy" but he'd be damned if he would contribute to slavery. He'd rather turn pirate than be an accomplice in that even more despicable trade.

"Alright, load 'er up."

"Captain?" Bill seemed confused as the men started to load the crates before the intended slaves. Jack turned around so his back was to Coulter and winked at Bill as he passed. The other man nodded, understanding Jack had a plan, even if he wasn't sure what it would be yet. Jack stalked to his cabin, needing to be alone. Once inside, he grabbed a candlestick and hurled it with all his strength at a cupboard, nicking the wood with the contact.

"Bugger!" Turning to the door, he kicked it hard to further vent his frustration. "FUCKING BECKETT!" He was convinced the man had set him up, knowing Jack would refuse the contract if he knew there were slaves to be transported so he likely made sure that little "item" was not added to the list of cargo. Beckett knew how Jack felt about the practice of slavery and liked to taunt him with it. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Hitting the wall with the side of his fists, he winced at the contact before resting his head on the wall.

Someone knocked on the cabin door. "Come in."

"Capt'n, we're all loaded." He nodded and composed himself before walking out on the deck.

"We're setting sail for Freetown! Weigh anchor, use all the sails we got, I wanna get as far away from this fuckin' port as fast as we fuckin' can!" He headed to his cabin, turning suddenly. "And get me some fucking rum! Lots of it! Mr. Turner!" Bill hurried over.

"Aye?"

"Keep Saoirse away from me until further notice. I am so fucking pissed off that I don't want to be around anyone, least of all anyone who will be scared of me." Bill nodded.

"Aye Captain. If I may ask-"

"You may not. Just bring me some rum and make sure I'm only disturbed for an ultimate emergency."

"Aye." Jack slammed the door, opening it briefly to call back at his friend. "And ye better believe more rum is an emergency!" Slamming it again, he slouched in his chair and buried his face in his hands. "Well it was fun being a law-obiding citizen while it lasted. Guess you'll get what ye wanted after all, ye bastard of an ol' man. Yer only son will be turned a fuckin' pirate. Yo ho and a bottle of fuckin' rum."


	14. A Good Captain

Long chapter, a sad chapter, I think. Nearly cried for everyone in it while writing it. Fitz Woodson was my Grandaddy's name and the character is loosely based on him.

And if you've seen Fried Green Tomatoes, you'll recognize "Li'l bit" as the name Buddy calls Idgie. I saw it somewhat recently and I've always loved the relationship between Idgie and Buddy and how he calls her that. Hmm, just got another idea for this story:D I need to get to bed now. I stayed up way to late finishing it off.

* * *

Tommy Ryan stifled a groan of discomfort and annoyance when the tiny redhead squirmed in his lap for the fiftieth time in the last three hours he'd been down in the cabin, trying to entertain her and keep her from the Captain.

"Mr. Ryan, how much longer?" He sighed and turned the page of the book, hoping she couldn't tell he was making up the story from the pictures because he couldn't read. Then again, she'd been fidgeting so much that he was pretty sure she wasn't even paying attention to the story about the girl in the red hooded cloak.

"I don't know, li'l miss." Clearing his throat, he looked at the picture of the blond girl in the red cloak talking to the wolf. "Suddenly the wolf jumped out of the woods at the little girl and tried to get her to leave the path but-"

"Mr. Ryan, why can't I see Captain Jack?" Giving up on the story, Tommy closed the book and put it on the pile of the other books he'd tried to distract her with.

"First of all, remember how I said ye don't have to call me Mr. Ryan? It's fine just to call me Tommy. I'm not much older n' ye. Would you call yer older brother 'mister'?"

"I don't have one."

"But if ye did, ye probably wouldn't call 'im mister, would ye?" She shook her head. Hoping to get out of answering the question about the Captain for the umpteenth time, he decided to get to know her, maybe distract her from the separation from his moody captain. "So ye don't have any brothers or sisters?" She shook her head.

"I wish I had a big brother, though. Maybe if I had one, he woulda kept Uncle Cutler from being mean to me." Tommy nodded in sympathy as he stretched his legs out, wiggling his toes to get the feeling back to them and moved Saoirse off his lap so she wouldn't bounce on his legs and intensify the pins and needles feeling that was starting to creep down his legs. "What's the matter?"

"Nothin, li'l bit. My legs were startin' to hurt from sitting still so long." She nodded sagely. "You've had that feeling before?" He had a hard time imagining someone her age sitting still long enough.

"Uncle Cutler used to make me sit still for a really long time on the floor and my legs would hurt but he wouldn't let me move and when I got the tickles in my feet he would kick my toes to make it more bad." Tommy felt for the girl, as everyone else on the ship did. "Do you have little sisters, Mr-I mean Tommy?" He smiled and stood, stretching before sitting on the chair. She climbed onto the stool and sat on the top step, resting her feet on the bottom one.

"Aye. I'm the middle of nine, Li'l bit. Five boys, four girls. Me two older brothers and one sister are married wiv nippers and livin' in or 'round Dublin. My other older sister is unfortunately widowed. Her husband got sick n' died." He wasn't about to tell the lass that his brother in law was killed in a hurricane while serving on a merchant ship. He didn't want to give her a reason to be afraid to be at sea. "I took ter sea to relieve the financial burden on me folks."

"Don't you miss them?" He nodded.

"I do, but I like makin' me own livin' and it's more peaceful at sea then at home with me Ma and sisters fightin' o'er somethin' ever'day!" Tommy smiled, glad that he distracted her successfully. "Did ye ever live in Ireland?" She shrugged and propped her chin on her palms that were resting on her knees, her eyes on the floor.

"I dunno." Tommy watched her as she blinked slowly a few times, wondering if she was starting to fall asleep but when her lip started to tremble, he knew she was going to cry and he only hoped it wasn't about the Captain.

"What's the matter, Li'l bit? You ain't sick, are ye?" She shook her head and her shoulders started to shake as she moved to the bed, hugging her bear tightly and biting down on his ear. What in the world was she doing? His little sisters used to throw their little bodies at their parents or the nearest older sibling big enough to hold them.

"Hey, what are you doing? Don't bite your bear's ear, Li'l bit. You don't want to hurt him, do you?" She shook her head. "And it can't taste very good. Why are you doing that?"

"I-I'm not 'llowed to cry. C-can't make noise." Suddenly Tommy understood that Beckett probably punished her for crying and when she did, there was no one to comfort her. It didn't make any sense to him that she would still do this after being on the ship so long. He knew she'd cried before, having seen her do so when the Captain was shot. Had the Captain seen her do this?

"Li'l bit, you don't need to do that when you cry. No one's going to yell at ye or punish ye for cryin'." She nodded. "No they won't."

"Yes they will! I was cryin' at night an' that big bald man with the picture on his head came in an' yelled at me for wakin' him up an he closed the door really hard!" She sobbed some more but they were more mild now. "I don't like when the door's closed 'cause I'm not safe." Unable to watch her try to comfort herself any longer, he reached forward to pick her up but she shrunk back, throwing her hands in front of her face.

"Hey, it's alright, Li'l bit. Yer wiv Tommy, remember?" He stepped closer like one approaching a frightened animal. "Tommy won't hurt Li'l bit." She watched him come closer nervously.

"What are you going to do?" More than ever he understood what the Captain had been dealing with for the last few months.

"Would you like a hug? Whenever my sisters cry, they feel better after a hug." She sniffed and sat up, crawling into his lap, straddling his legs so she faced him and leaned forward. Having dragged the bear with her, she pulled it between them.

"Rogan wants a hug, too." She didn't cry anymore, her sobs reduced to sniffles and hiccups. Tommy could feel her tears wetting his shirt as her breathing slowed down. Thinking her asleep, he craned his head but saw her eyes still open but glassy and bloodshot from her tears.

"Feel any better?" She shook her head and clutched the front of his shirt tightly in her tiny hands.

"Rogan needs more hugging." Keeping his arms around the trembling little body in his arms, Tommy thought of something.

"Li'l bit, did you tell Captain Jack that one o' the crew yelled at you for crying?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"C-cause." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Cause why?" She shrugged but he knew she just didn't want to say. "You're scared?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Cause one time I told Uncle Cutler I'd tell the people comin' for dinner that he hits me but he said-he said they wouldn't believe me. They didn't and they said I'm a bad girl for lying." Moving her hands over to the other ear, she played with the 'fur' on the bear's ear. "Captain Jack won't believe me and that man will get mad that I told."

"I'm sure he'll believe you, Li'l bit. Captain ain't like other grown-ups. He believed you when you told him yer Uncle hit ye, didn't he?" She nodded. "So he'll believe you that ol' Hernandez yelled at ye."

"No he won't. He believed me cause he don't like Uncle Cutler. He won't believe me cause he likes Mr. Her-her-the bald man." She finally met his eyes and tugged on his shirt. "Tommy, can we see Captain Jack yet? I miss him." Well at least he kept her from asking that for a while.

"I don't know, Li'l bit. It might be all day." As much as he liked the little girl, he wished the Captain had divided the watch over her into shifts. He'd just heard six bells, meaning it was a little after eleven in the morning. He wondered if he had to keep her in her room all day or if it was safe to take her into the galley to help with lunch. Lifting her off his lap, he stood up from the bunk.

"Where you goin', Tommy?" He held up a hand.

"Not far, just lookin' to see if there's anyone on the deck who might tell us how the Captain's doin'. Stay here, I'll be right back." She nodded and he hurried to the galley, glad it wasn't too far. Fitz Woodson, another one of Dawes's assistants was gathering the supplies to start making lunch.

"Boy, didn't you get a comfy job, Tommy, nothing ter do but babysit!"

"Ain't as easy as it seems, mate. She keeps askin' ter see the Captain and if we stay in there any longer I think we'll have severe cabin fever." Fitz chuckled. He was a couple years older than Tommy and a fine cook. He had a way of making the most mundane meal taste like something fit for a king. "You seen Mr. Turner?" Fitz smirked.

"Turn round, mate."

"Ye left 'er alone?"

"Just now, an only fer a few moments. She's been askin' fer the Captain, Mr. Turner. Misses him somethin' awful. I don't think she understands why he doesn't want to see her, even if I've told her a hundred times in a hundred different ways."

"Ah, right. Well, for her sake I hope he comes to rights soon." Tommy looked at the older man warily.

"You hope, but you don't think he will, do you?" Mr. Turner shook his head sadly. "What's the matter? I was sent below before anything really happened but I heard him yelling something. I assumed it was just commands ter get the Wench underway."

"The shipment is slaves, Tommy." Fitz informed him quietly. Everyone on the ship knew the Captain's stand on slavery and therefore the source of their Captain's foul mood.

"He agreed to transport them? That's not like him." Mr. Turner shrugged.

"Don't ask me, lad. All I know is the Capt'n ordered that no one bother him unless they're bringin' him more rum and under no circumstances is Saoirse to be allowed near him." Tommy remembered that he'd been away from his charge longer than he promised her and hoped she hadn't wandered off to look for him.

"Mr. Turner, if the Capt'n will be in his quarters, is it safe to bring Saoirse into the galley?"

"I don't see why not. Somethin' else on yer mind, Tommy?" Even though Mr. Turner wasn't the first mate or quartermaster, the younger lads found him easier to approach than the other two officers. "Speak up, boy."

"Yes, but I need to check on the lass." Hurriedly, he rushed to Saoirse's cabin to find the little girl fast asleep in her bunk and snoring softly with her bear in her arms. Satisfied she was out for the count and not likely to roam about the ship or overhear him, he beckoned Mr. Turner into the room and closed the door.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Saoirse started to cry while I was in here and bit down on her bear's ear to muffle her sobs. I told her no one would get mad at her for making noise but she said Hernandez yelled at her for crying during the night and waking him up."

"I'm guessin' she didn' tell the Captain?" Tommy shook his head.

"She's afraid he won't believe her. Said she tried telling someone that her uncle hit her and they called her a liar. She's also scared that if Hernandez finds out she told on him, he'll be meaner to her." When Mr. Turner didn't say anything, Tommy added, "I'm telling you cause th' Captain ain't available."

"Right, and I'm glad ye did. I'll pass the word onto the quartermaster but he might want a word with ye. Listen, ye want a break while she sleeps? I'll stay with her if ye bring me some chow." Tommy smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Mr. Turner, I will!" Leaving the cabin, he ran to the galley again and grinned at Fitz. "I'm free for a while. Mr. Turner's watchin' o'er her as she sleeps but I want to give him first helpin's for relievin' me." Fitz smiled.

"No problem." The two boys continued to prepare lunch and were nearly finished when Mr. Peters, the first mate, came down.

"Master Fitzhugh Woodson and Master Thomas Ryan, I need to speak with ye lot." They looked at each other, worried. No one on the ship ever called them by their full names before now. Suddenly the situation with the Captain and the slaves seemed even graver. "Captain called me in last turn and told me to pass the word on ter ye lads that he wants ye off the ship when we make port in Kingston. He'll compensate ye fer the voyage and then some if ye want to sail home ter yer families after ye'd laid low fer a while." Feeling like he was in the parish school with Brother Flannigan, Tommy raised his hand. Smirking, Mr. Peters 'called on him'.

"With all due respect to ye and Captain Sparrow, sir, why does he want us to leave? I thought he liked us." Mr. Peters looked at the stove.

"That done?" They nodded. "Then come n' sit down. Ain't rung eight bells yet so yer good fer time." Both boys nervously sat down at a table with the first mate. "Listen, the reason th' Captain's insistin' ye leave yer service on the Wench is because 'e likes ye lads. I'm sure ye both know by now that we've got slaves in th' cargo hold?" They nodded. "And I know I don't 'ave ter ask if ye know th' Captain's stand on slavery." Now they shook their heads. Mr. Peters sighed. Suddenly Tommy understood and raised his hand, making the first mate smile. "Lad, ye ain't in school anymore an' I know I don't look like no man o' the cloth." Blushing a bit, Tommy shook his head. "Go on."

"The capt'n's gonna do somethin' bout the slaves, in' he? They ain't gonna make it to Nassau, are they?" Mr. Peters shook his head.

"Yer a smart lad, Thomas. Yer right, they ain't makin' it there cause th' Capt'n is lettin' em go in Freetown." Fitz smiled.

"Rather appropriate, really."

"What about Saoirse? What's he going to do with her?"

"What he planned on all along, he's going to find a family to look after her properly, someone who'll give her a good life and treat her with love and respect like she should have been all along." They looked up, surprised to see their captain leaning up against the door to the galley. "Mr. Peters told ye, then?" They nodded. "Good."

"Captain, may I speak?" Fitz was a bit shyer than Tommy so him speaking up surprised the younger boy.

"Ye already did, son." He didn't even smile like he used to and he looked depressed. Fitz exchanged looks with Tommy, both worried for the man they respected so much. Neither would say he was like a father, but he was the head of their home away from home and had always been kind and understanding towards them. "Go on."

"Do we have to leave? I mean, we don't agree with slavery either and-" he hesitated, biting his lip as he seemed to think of the right words to finish his thought, "It seems-I mean I can't speak for Tommy, but I know I'd feel cowardly and ungrateful if I left the Wicked Wench, since I am against slavery as well. I-I know Beckett will be furious with ye, captain, and I'd feel guilty for not standin' behind ye in yer decision an' sharin' the punishment." Tommy was impressed by his friend's speech, but not surprised. He knew Fitz was a lad of few words but when he did speak, he was articulate.

"I feel the same, Cap'n. I don't wanna leave." Captain Sparrow and Mr. Peters exchanged looks and the first mate left the cabin.

"I appreciate that, lads, I really do, but ye don't 'ave a choice in this. I'm makin' ye leave cause yer both too young to 'ave yer life ruined by whatever Beckett might deal out and I promise ye, no one on this ship will think ye a coward." His words failed to make Tommy feel any better and with a look to his friend, he knew Fitz felt the same.

"Aye, Cap'n, we'll do as ye wish." He nodded and lifted the bottle of rum to his eyes. It was only half full but from the glazed look in the captain's eyes and the way he walked over to them, Tommy knew it wasn't his first bottle.

"Good. Good. Oh, if it makes ye feel any be'er, mates, I have another reason fer leavin' ye in the same port as the li'l angel. I want ye to keep tabs on 'er an wha'ever family I leave 'er with. Make sure they're good ter 'er. Savvy?" They nodded and finally their captain smiled, though it wasn't anywhere near sincere.

He staggered and wobbled as he walked behind them, leaning forward as he draped his wrists over their shoulders. Tommy had a feeling they might have to hold him up soon. He'd never seen the captain this far in his cups. "You alright, sir?" Fitz asked as his brown eyes made contact with Tommy's blue ones. Captain Sparrow snorted.

"Depends on yer definition, son. Am I alright wiv me drinkin'? Yep. Ain't sober as a judge, but I'll manage." Then he looked over at Tommy, his dark eyes wide with confusion. "Didn' I tell yer to look af'er me li'l friend?"

"Aye, and I did, but Mr. Turner allowed me to take a break while she naps That reminds me, I promised to bring him some chow. May I be excused, sir?" Straightening up, Captain Sparrow gave him a half-hearted shove. "Heave off wiv' ye, lad. Fitzy 'ere an' I'll be just fine, won't we? Rum?" Tommy smirked as he saw the Captain sit on a bench and hold out the bottle to his friend.

"No thanks, cap'n. I ain't got the stomach fer it." Leaving the galley with a bowl of the stew they made along with a tankard of ale and some hardtack, Tommy made his way back to Saoirse's cabin, hoping she didn't wake to hear the Captain in the galley. Thankfully, she was still out like a light when he entered the room.

"What took ye so long?"

"Sorry, Mr. Turner, but Mr. Peters had to talk to Fitz an' I, then the Cap'n came in." Tommy lowered his voice to a softer whisper when he mentioned the captain. "I can sit with her now, if ye want to go see 'im. He's not 'imself, Mr. Turner, an in his cups moren' I've ever seen 'im." Mr. Turner looked up at him for a moment before standing up and handing him the bowl of stew.

"Take it, lad. I'll get me own after all." Nodding, Tommy sat down at the desk and ate quietly, thinking about everything he'd just been told and was suddenly glad that Saoirse was asleep and none of the crew was around to tease him for the tears that were starting to sting his eyes at the thought of leaving the _Wicked Wench, _his home for the last two years. He'd joined after the wake for his favorite uncle, Walter, or Uncle Wally as they all called him. Captain Sparrow took him on even though he was greener than seaweed when it came to sailing and was patient when the lad made stupid mistakes as he learned the ropes, literally and figuratively.

He also couldn't help the pang of guilt that he'd be helping to release the slaves but wouldn't be allowed to share in the punishment because his Captain, the best in the world in his young opinion, was protecting him and Fitz from Beckett's wrath by forcing them to leave. Life wasn't fair, was it? Good people like Captain Sparrow, Mr. Turner and especially Saoirse kept getting screwed over by heartless men like Cutler Beckett just cause they disagreed with him and didn't have enough influence or money to win against the corrupt ones in power.

Tommy was starting to understand why some honest men turned pirate. There didn't seem to be much difference between the murderers and thieves of the sea and the corrupt, manipulative businessmen of the world. Looking over at Saoirse, he found himself praying for the first time since he left the parish school.

"In the' name o' the Father, th' Son and th' Holy Spirit, Amen. God, whatever happens to the crew of the Wicked Wench, don't let her be hurt in anyway. She's had enough already. And please don't let the Captain die at the hands of Beckett for doing something your son, Jesus, would approve of. Amen. Oh and bless Ma, Pa an' all the family. Let them know I'm alright, would ye? Amen…again."


	15. Will anyone love me?

Kay so this has a mixture of cuteness and sadness. The oyster story is borrowed from Fried Green Tomatoes. Remember that discussion between them, that's all I'm saying now. It come up again in the end of this story and perhaps when they reuinite in Winter, my other story.

The part where Saoirse tells Jack that her cries and fears were ignored were inspired by the song "Its a Hard Knock Life" from Annie when they say "No one's there when you're dreams at night get creepy/no one cares if you grow or if you shrink/no one dries when your eyes get red and weepy..."

* * *

Saoirse woke up from her nap slowly and looked around. Her hazy, sleep blurred vision took in the silhouette of someone in the dark cabin with her and she started to panic, hiding under the covers, whimpering when the person touched her shoulder.

"Lass, ye don't need to be scared." Relaxing at the sound of Tommy's accent, Saoirse relaxed and pulled the covers down to her chest.

"I couldn't see you in the dark. I thought it was someone else."

"Ah. Come on, Li'l bit, ye must be hungry." She nodded and started to head for the galley but he pulled her back gently. "Hold up, let me fix yer hair, it got a bit ruffled from sleepin'."

"I'm sorry." Tommy patted her hair before undoing the braids and letting her hair fall down her back.

"Nothin' ter be sorry bout! Sorry, you'll have to wear it down cause I don't know how to do hair. Come on, let's get somethin' to eat." She put her hand in his and let him lead her to the galley where the crew was gathered. Craning her head this way and that, she tried to see Captain Jack as Tommy fixed her a plate.

"He's not eatin' down here with us tonight, lass. Sorry." Saoirse looked at Mr. Dawes and sighed sadly.

"Oh. But-but why can't I see him? Doesn't he like me anymore?" Tommy sighed as he put her tray on the table and lifted her onto the seat across from Mr. Turner.

"Course he likes ye, poppet," Assured the man who always steered the ship. "It's cause 'e likes ye that he doesn't want ye 'round till he's in a better mood." Saoirse poked the meat in her bowl, pouting. "Why is he in a bad mood? Is it the cargo?" They all nodded and she noticed none of them wanted to look at her. "Is it animals? Like pigs and chickens?" They shook their heads. "Why is everyone so sad? Is he sick?" Suddenly she started to worry he was going to get sick like her Mama and die.

"He ain't sick, missy, just in a bad mood. He'll feel better soon, I'm sure."

"I want to see him!" She knew she shouldn't lose her patience but it had been so long since she saw him last! Quickly, before anyone could stop her, she jumped down from her chair and ran as fast as her legs would carry her out of the galley and up the stairs to the deck. Looking around briefly, she didn't see him outside so she ran to his cabin and knocked.

"Saoirse, stop!" But she couldn't, she wanted to find out what was wrong with Captain Jack and she wanted to ask him, since no one else would tell her. The door opened quickly, startling her, especially when Captain Jack growled.

"What the bleedin' hell do ye want?" She jumped and cowered when he lowered his gaze to her. "What are you doin' here?"

"I-I-I missed you and I-well I w-wanted to try to m-make you happy." Holding Rogan tightly as she trembled with fear under his furious glare, she backed up. "P-p-please don't hurt me." He stopped looking at her and looked over her head.

"I thought I told ye lot to keep 'er away from me!" Saoirse's eyes filled with stinging tears, hurt that he didn't want to be around her.

"Sorry, Cap'n, she got away from us and she's a lot faster at runnin' than you'd think she'd be." The helmsman and the quartermaster were standing behind her, panting. "Come 'ere, miss. Time ter get back below." The quartermaster moved closer to her so she jumped back, frightened. "Come on lass, let's leave the Captain alone." Before he could grab her, another pair of hands grabbed her from behind, making her scream as she was brought roughly against someone's body and their hand closed over her mouth.

"Shut it! Gawd, girl, yer makin' me head hurt!" Captain Jack's voice growled in her ear and she stilled suddenly, not wanting to anger him further. "Since none 'o ye pathetic lot can keep track of a tiny li'l girl, she's gonna have to stay wiv me!"

Backing into the cabin and slamming the door shut, he locked it before setting her on her feet but she didn't' stay there long. Crumpling to the deck, she sobbed hysterically, unable to speak as she pointed at the door. "Sorry lass, if ye didn't want to be in here, ye shoulda left me alone like ye were bloody told to." She shook her head and kept pointing. "What?"

"R-R-Rogan! W-w-w-we left Ro-ro-rog-g-gan!"

"Oh, alright! If ye stop that caterwaulin', I'll get it!" Saoirse tried to catch her breath but couldn't because the sobs kept coming. "I said, stop wailing! Stop it b'fore ye make yerself sick!" She tried again but his yelling at her wasn't helping. Being yelled at always terrified her. Pulling her knees to her chest, she cried into her arms, jumping when he picked her up. No longer feeling safe in his arms, she tried to get down. "Stop. Listen to me. Take a deep breath." She obeyed. "Take another one." Her heart was still pounding and she still had tears running down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying anymore. "There. Don't ye feel better?" She shook her head. "Well at least ye ain't hysterical anymore."

Putting her down, he went to the door, unlocked and opened it and bent over to get Rogan. When he came back in he closed and locked the door again before holding the bear out to her. Running to it, she reached but he pulled it up. Another sob threatened to burst forth when he played the same game her Uncle Cutler did when someone gave her a doll for Christmas. He yanked it out of her grasp and teased her with it before throwing it into the fire and making her watch as the doll's face and gown burned.

"Stop, please!"

"Calm down and listen ter me." Saoirse kept reaching for Rogan but he wouldn't let her have her bear. "If ye don't stop that an' listen to me, I'll throw the bear right back out onto the deck." She stopped instantly. "Atta girl. Now, if I ain't mistaken, the crew told ye not to bother me, righ?" She nodded. "You know why they told ye that?" Saoirse gulped, not sure if she should answer or not. "Do you?"

"C-cause you said so?" Captain Jack nodded.

"Very good, because I said so. So why didn't you listen to them?"

"Cause I missed you and I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore and they said you do, but they wouldn't tell me why you wanted to be alone!" Tears poured down her face again but she tried to keep from crying. Captain Jack dropped the hand holding Rogan and held him out to her. She hesitated, unsure if it was a trick or not.

"Take 'im, already." Walking forward slowly and carefully, Saoirse eventually made it to him and reached out to take Rogan, instantly squeezing the bear in her arms and backing away from him as fast as she could, but tripped and fell flat on her back. "That had to hurt." He knelt beside her but she tried to scoot away, scared.

"Don't hurt me."

"When have I hurt ye?" Raising a shaking hand, she pointed outside.

"Wh-when you picked me up and put your hand over my mouth. It hurt." She was too afraid to admit that he'd also hurt her feelings.

"Saoirse, I'm sorry I lost me temper wiv ye. How badly did it hurt?" She sniffed and decided to lie a bit.

"Not too bad, but it really scared me." He helped her to her feet but wouldn't let her go when she stood, his big hands on her arms, keeping her in front of him.

"That's why I didn't want ter see ye until me mood improved, cause I knew I'd scare ye in the mood I'm in. Ye wanna know why I didn't want ter see ya?" She nodded and he stood, taking her hand in his gently and leading her to his chair and pulling her into his lap. She wasn't as scared of him all the time, but she was still nervous. All the same, she didn't fight him when he pulled her closer.

"Saoirse, remember when I got upset about the cargo?" She nodded. "And ye remember I said people ain't cargo?" Once again, she nodded. "Well they gave me people for cargo." People for cargo? She didn't understand.

"Why are they cargo?"

"They're slaves, angel. Ye know what a slave is, don'tcha? She nodded. "Yer uncle wants me to bring them to Nassau for an auction when he knows how I feel about slavery."

"You don't like it?" He shook his head. "Why is it bad?" His hand slid down her hair a few times, causing her to start at first but when she realized he really had no intention of hurting her, she relaxed.

"Because, darlin', they're made to work really hard and they're paid nothing at all for it and are treated like animals. If the master doesn't like how they do their work, they punish them like yer uncle used to punish ye." Saoirse liked the feel of him playing with her hair and hoped he wouldn't stop because it was making her feel better and less afraid. Having Rogan with her also helped. She was glad he didn't hurt Rogan like Uncle Cutler hurt her dolly before she could name her.

"Then if you don't like it, why are you doing it?"

"I'm not. We're setting them free and continuing on to Kingston to drop you off with a good family, then we'll go on to Nassau to drop off the cargo that wasn't human."

"What's a human?" Captain Jack tapped her on the head.

"You an' I are. People are humans, well most are. Some people, like yer Uncle, aren't human." She was confused.

"You're silly. He's a human, Captain Jack!"

"Oh no he ain't. No one who could hurt a li'l angel like yerself an' not feel guilty ain't human."

"Well if he ain't human, what is he?" He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"He's an ass." She'd heard him say bad words before, but she still couldn't help but gasp and cover her mouth in shock. "What?"

"You said a bad word, Captain Jack!" For the first time the night before, she saw him give her a little smile.

"Apologies, angel. I guess I'm lucky yer too little to force me to wash me mouth out wiv soap, hmm?"

"Eww that's gross. Can it make you sick? Or blind?" He shook his head.

"Don't think so. Did yer uncle do that to you?"

"No, he just hit me a lot. I only said a bad word once when he said I was a..a…what do you call a woman who lets men have her for money?"

"A whore?" Saoirse nodded.

"He called me a little whore and I said I wasn't a whore so he hit me with his cane." Pouting, she squirmed a bit on his lap. "It's not fair. How come grown ups are allowed to say bad words but children aren't?"

"Cause children are supposed to be innocent and when they swear, they don't sound as innocent."

"Oh. Why are you sad? Is it cause of the slaves Uncle Cutler's making you transport?" He nodded as he played with her hair some more.

"Among other things. Did ye 'ave fun wiv Tommy?" Saoirse shrugged, swinging her legs a bit.

"I don't think he knows how to read acause he kept making up the stories in the books, but he's nice. He took my hair down after my nap acause it was messy and he doesn't know how to do braids." Taking a lock of hair that had fallen over her shoulder, she looked at it. "I never had my hair loose before. Doesn't make it any prettier though. I hate having red hair. Why did I have to have red hair?" Captain Jack didn't answer her question right away. Instead he lifted her off his lap and set her on the floor.

"Let me get me brush." Looking at his hair, she giggled.

"You have a brush?" He turned around from the dresser he was sorting through, fixing her with a stern stare.

"Watch yer cheek, missy." Remembering he still wasn't the usual happy Captain Jack she was used to, she looked down at her feet.

"Sorry." When he turned around, she saw he'd picked up a comb, a mirror and a few other things. Placing them all on the table near his chair, he turned it so his side would be to it. Sitting down, he lifted her into his lap again and turned her away from him. After carefully combing her long red hair for a while, he started to talk.

"Did I ever tell ye the one about oysters, love?" She tilted her head, interested.

"What's an oysters?"

"An oyster is a little creature that lives in a shell, like this." He put the comb down and using his cupped hands, showed her how oysters opened and closed. "There are 'bout a million of oysters lying around on the bottom of the ocean. Then one day, God comes along and he says, "I think I'm gonna make that one different." and you know what he does? He puts a little piece of sand in it. and guess what it can do that the others can't." Saoirse smiled, liking the feeling of someone combing her hair and she wondered how he learned to comb hair since he didn't seem to do it to his own long hair but she kept her thoughts to herself so as to not anger him.

"What?

"It can make a beautiful pearl." Looking at a section of hair that Captain Jack had finished combing and had put over her shoulder, she looked at it somewhat unsure of his story.

"What if-what if God made a mistake, Captain Jack?" She twisted her head around, trying to see his face but he turned it away again.

"Keep yer head still or I'll mess yer hair up. Anyway, from what I've been told by the more believin', he never makes mistakes. I mean, he made sure we got together. He made sure you got the best-looking most charming Captain in the world to sail with and look after ye till he finds a suitable family, aye?" She nodded, giggling softly. She felt him twisting her hair in a braid and tying it off before doing the same to the other section.

"Captain Jack? Do you really think my hair is pretty or are you just saying it to be nice?" She heard him sigh as he finished braiding the other pigtail. "How do you know how to braid?"

"Watched me mum an' other girls do it. And no, I'm not just saying it to be nice, Saoirse. I do think yer hair is very pretty. I've always liked red hair on a lass. Course it means she's more likely ter slap ye than any other girl."

"Why?"

"Cause red haired lasses are known to have a shorter fuse on their temper than those with other hair colors, that's why, darlin'. Here." He handed her the looking glass that was heavy enough that she had to use both hands to hold it up in front of her. "You like?" She nodded, seeing that he'd fixed her hair in pigtails that fell behind her shoulders instead of over her ears.

"I like it. The other way makes my ears itch."

"Glad ye like it. Are we good now?" Turning in his lap, she looked up at him a bit nervously.

"I dunno, are we?"

"I meant, darlin', do ye forgive ol' Cap'n Jack for scarin' ye?" Saoirse thought about it for a moment before holding out her left hand.

"Only if you forgive me for not listening and staying away from you. Do we have a cord?" She remembered hearing other people say it when they shook hands. He laughed and pressed her left hand down, taking her right in his, shaking it.

"Aye, we have an accord." Moving closer, she threw her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest. When she pulled away, she looked up at him.

"Did I make you a little bit happy, Captain Jack?" He patted her cheek gently, smiling slightly as he tugged gently on one of her pigtails.

"Ye helped, aye." She didn't believe him because he was still looking at her a bit sadly.

"Maybe it won't be too bad?"

"Yer a sweetheart, Saoirse and I hope yer right." He kissed her on the forehead, tickling her skin with his mustache before setting her on her feet. "What's that face for?" She shyly pointed to his mustache and he smiled a bit. "Ah, sorry."

"It's alright, Captain Jack. I like it and it makes you look like handsome!" He patted her head before taking her hand.

"Now enough o' that or I'll start thinkin' yer tryin ter flirt wiv me."

"What's flirt?"

"When a man n' woman try to make the other want them in a...er, well in a grown up way. Come on, did ye finish yer dinner?" She shook her head and he led her out of the cabin. "Then let's eat. I'm hungry too. I just hope there's some left." Saoirse stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Rogan!" He let go of her hand and waved his hands.

"Well then shoo! Go get 'im!" She hurried back into his cabin and picked up her bear before running back and sliding her hand into his. "Glad ye like 'im so much." She smiled.

"He makes me feel better when I have bad dreams." Even though she wasn't afraid of the stairs anymore, he helped her down them.

"You have bad dreams?" She nodded. "Must not be very bad. I've never 'eard ye cry."

"They are bad but I-I don't cry." He picked her up suddenly and stopped walking to look her in the eyes. She squirmed a bit, not sure if she should be frightened by the look on his face.

"Why not?" She looked down at Rogan's head and bit her lip as she played with his nose.

"Acause when I lived with Uncle Cutler, no one cared if I had a bad dream and got scared. They just got mad that I cried and woke them up." Wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, she sniffed. "No one wanted to give me a hug and make me feel safe so I thought no one would here, either." She didn't want to tell him about the man who yelled at her when she actually did cry out one night, making her even more sure that she shouldn't cry when she had a bad dream.

"Well, if ye ever have a bad dream again, don't feel like ye can't cry. Find Tommy or someone else."

"Why not you?"

"Cause it's not safe for a lass to be on deck in the middle of the night alone." Disappointed, she played with Rogan's ear.

"Oh." Captain Jack started to walk again and carried her into the galley where some food was left over. Seeing that her original bowl was still there, she climbed onto the bench and sat down to eat while he got his own bowl. She felt him watching her eat and wondered why he was staring at her. Her question was answered quickly.

"I've got an idea. I'll make sure ye 'ave a swab handle in yer room every night and if ye 'ave a bad dream, pick it up and hit it on the ceiling. I'll hear the bangin' and come down to ye, savvy?" Smiling, she nodded.

"I like it." As she finished her dinner, her eyelids started to feel heavy and her head was harder to hold up. Propping it up on her hand, she didn't want to sleep now that she could finally be around Captain Jack.

"Yer tired." She shook her head. "Saoirse, I ain't a fool, it's clear as day that yer about to go face first into yer soup bowl." Giggling, she shook her head to try to get the sleepy feeling out of it.

"Not sleepy!" Unfortunately she was made a liar as her eyes slid shut and she started to slump. Captain Jack was at her side quickly, scooping her into his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He wasn't wearing his coat so she didn't have to put her hand between her cheek and the itchy material. She started to fall asleep on his shoulder but woke up when he moved her to her bed and tucked her in with the bear wrapped in her arms.

"Night, Saoirse m' li'l angel. Sweet dreams."

"Cap'n Jack? Can I ask you a question?"

"Ye need ter sleep." She held up one finger.

"Just one question, please? It might make me sleep better if you answer it." He sighed and pressed her hand down to her blanket and held it.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you think anyone will ever love me?" Even in the dark she could see that he looked a little sad. He leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek Letting go of Rogan, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as he slipped his arms under her and hugged her back.

"Absolutely, Saoirse. Yer parents loved ye, didn't they? The whole crew adores ye and I'm sure the people we find ter adopt ye will love ye as well. Yer just so sweet and good that there ain't no one could help but love ye."

"Uncle Cutler and the people that worked for him hated me."

"Alright so no decent person could help but love ye and yer Uncle isn't the norm, sweetheart, he's the exception ter it. I don't think he's capable of guilt an' remorse or he wouldn't have hurt ye so much, nor enjoyed it as much as he seems to. And don't worry, darlin', I won't leave ye with someone if I think for a second they might hurt you." As much as she wanted to stay up, her eyes were really starting to burn from exhaustion. Captain Jack laid her back in bed and re-tucked her.

"Good night, Captain Jack. Don't worry, you're doing the right thing so everything will be fine." He patted her head before standing up and walking to the door.

"Goodnight, Saoirse and I hope yer right." She finally let sleep take her as he left her.


	16. Bad Dream

"_Why is it that I can never seem to rid myself of you?" Saoirse shook with fear as her uncle walked slowly towards her with that mean smile on his face. He reached out and touched her face gently at first but instead of being comforting, it made her even more afraid, and for good reason. He pulled his hand away and slapped her across the face with all his strength. When she started to cry from the pain, he beat her about the shoulders with his cane. _

"_Cutler, stop!" Saoirse looked up with surprise. Her Mama? She wasn't around when Uncle Cutler hit her! She started to run to her mother but before she could get there, a red stain started in her mother's stomach and spread slowly outwards and blood poured from her mouth. _

"_Mama!" Uncle Cutler picked her up and held a knife to her throat. _

"_Watch as my man kills your precious mother." To her horror, the ugly man who was always near her uncle raised up an axe and cut off her Mama's head! Saoirse vomited from the sight and from the horror. Unfortunately, she further angered her uncle, who dropped the knife and carried her to a chair where he laid her over his lap. Pulling her skirts over her waist and her bloomers down, he spanked her as hard as he could. Before long her bottom was so sore that she knew she wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a long time…and he kept going!_

_Finally stopping when he got tired, he tied her to the chair he'd just been sitting in and with another mean smile, pulled her hair as hard as he could. _

"_Mr. Mercer, let us leave her and my dear sister alone, shall we? Oh wait." He picked up his knife and walking back to the chair, drove the blade into her stomach and left her there with her decapitated mother, the sightless, soul less eyes staring back at her. She screamed with horror and sadness as someone shook her violently, making her head snap back and forth._

"Shut up! You stupid little brat! Shut up so some of us can sleep 'round 'ere!" A heavy hand hit her cheek, leaving her with an all too familiar stinging pain that made her cry harder.

"Oh that was smart, Henderson."

"Shut yer hole, boy. She wanted to cry, I was givin' the li'l bitch something ter cry about."

"What the bloody 'ell is goin' on? What the 'ell are ye fightin' for at this godforsakin' hour? I want answers!" The loud, booming and angry voice of Captain Jack made Saoirse sob even harder as she tried to hide under her blankets, clutching Rogan to her so tightly that if he were real, she'd be strangling him.

"Yer li'l 'pet' woke the whole bloody crew wiv' 'er godawful screamin' an' wouldn't shut up!" Saoirse recognized the voice of the man who yelled at her for crying in the middle of the night.

"Did the thought ever enter yer impossibly thick head that maybe, just maybe the lass 'ad a bad dream or did the ink from that ugly tattoo seep into yer already useless brain and make ye even more stupid?" Saoirse heard a heavy thud. "Where is she?"

"Under her covers, Cap'n." Mr. Turner's voice was low but she could hear his anger as well.

"Mr. Andrews!"

"Aye?" It was the man who led her to Captain Jack her first day on the ship.

"Put Mr. Henderson in th' brig fer now."

"Aye, Cap'n." Saoirse ran out of energy to cry, leaving her still shaking and hiccupping as tears still trickled down her cheeks as she hid under the blanket.

"Get back to yer bunks, hammocks, watches, what have ye. Show's over." She heard people leaving the cabin and the door close. "Now where are ye?" Captain Jack didn't sound angry anymore but she was still terrified. "Come on out, lass, he's gone. Jus' you an ol'" he yawned, "ol Jack." She felt the bed shift a bit when he sat down and froze when he pulled the covers down. It was hard to see his face in the dark, as he didn't have a lamp with him, and it was hard to see if he was angry with her or not.

Not wanting to find out if he was, indeed, upset with her, Saoirse tried to burrow under the covers and hide again but he held the blankets firmly under one hand while holding her shoulder firmly but gently.

"Belay that, there's nothin' ter be 'fraid of now." He moved closer to her and ran a hand up her arm to her shoulder, oddly patting her and she realized he must be trying to find her face. "There's yer li'l face. His hand touched the same cheek Uncle Beckett had in her dream and the same one that was just slapped so she jumped back and flopped on her stomach, burying her face in her arms to try and protect it from anymore slaps. "I thought ye liked havin' yer cheek petted like that?"

"He hit me." She finally said. Captain Jack shifted his position again and gently pulled at her waist and shoulders to turn her over. Knowing better than to fight a grown up when they want you to do something, Saoirse let him flip her over but she still covered her face with her hands. One of his hands gently brushed over her forehead before he sat her up then picked her up.

"A bad dream then, was it?" She nodded, her head tucked under his chin. "Here, let's get yer bear cause I know ye won't go anywhere wivout 'im." Saoirse took Rogan into her arms when he handed him to her, and wiped her eyes on his fur as Captain Jack adjusted his hold on her before walking out of the room.

"Where we going?"

"Me cabin, love." She nodded and felt her self getting tired again but she shook her head and squirmed in his arms every time her eyes tried to slide shut. "Stop squirming unless ye want me to drop ye." Saoirse stopped squirming. "What are ye wigglin' fer anyway?"

"Don' wan' sleep."

"Well I ain't stayin' awake till dawn wiv ye so yer going to have to."

"But the dreams might come back an' I don' wan' see it 'gain!" They were in his cabin then and he turned to lock the door behind him before carrying her to the bed and putting her down.

"Tell me about it." She shook her head. "Saoirse, I want to know what scared ye so much. Tell me about it."

"Uncle Cutler was there and, and he started to touch my cheek like you do, then he slapped me as hard as he could!"

"That's why ye got scared?" She nodded. "Go on."

"W-well then Mama was there and she told him to stop hurting me. I went to her but then her belly got a little red at first then her whole dress turned red and blood came out of her mouth acause Mr. Mercer hurted her. Then Uncle Cutler picked me up and made me watch Mr. Mercer cut Mama's head off!" Captain Jack made a surprised face before pulling her to him in a hug.

"You poor girl. Just a dream though, right? All over now an nothin' ter worry 'bout." Rubbing her eyes, Saoirse looked up at him.

"But if I go to sleep, it might come back!"

"Well you'll be sleepin' in 'ere wif the door locked so if ye do have another bad dream, I'm the only one that'll be able to get to ye." That made her feel a little better. Captain Jack pulled her away from him and laid her down on the big bed in his cabin. She turned on her right side. "Love, what 'appened to yer cheek?" She lifted her hand to her cheek, belatedly trying to hide it. "I already saw it, lass. Tell me, where did you get it?" She almost told him until she remembered that the man might hurt her for telling on him and she shook her head.

"I-I can't say." He pulled her up so she was sitting and looked directly into her eyes.

"Saoirse, tell me now." His voice was demanding, but soft and of course, she gave in out of fear.

"It-it was the man with the tattoo on his head. He said if I was going to cry, he'd give me something to cry about." Rubbing her sore cheek, she whimpered.

"He hits even harder than Uncle Cutler." Captain Jack gently pushed her back down and tucked her in again.

"Go ter sleep, angel." She didn't want to, but her eyes burned with exhaustion and after a few minutes of a backrub, she was out like a light.


	17. Because he's Captain Jack Sparrow

Sorry for not updating either of my stories recently. I've been sick as a dog with a bad cold. I hate colds, especially when accompanied by fevers and nagging coughs. This one is short and I was going to write a scene with Henderson's punishment but to be honest with you all, I just couldn't do it. I hate whipping scenes. I always close my eyes during that part of DMC and any other movie with one. So...just know that Henderson got what he deserved, kay?

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly, with no more nightmares from the little angel, and after she was awake the next morning, Jack led her down to the galley and left her in the company of Tommy and Fitz. She clung to him for a few minutes until Tommy distracted her with a cup of tea and some hardtack. Jack slipped out and made his way to the brig. Henderson was still there, looking rather sour. 

"Sleep well?" The man looked up with a sneer.

"I coulda slept better in me hammock, Captain."

"And ye would 'ave if ye 'and't scared the lass out o' 'er wits and hit 'er. I know ye know what she's been through wif Beckett cause I told the 'ole bloody crew."

"She was wakin' up the 'ole crew wif her whining!"

"The lass had a bad dream, an you are the only one complainin'." Henderson rolled his eyes.

"So? What's it to be, Cap'n? Keelhaulin' fer jest hittin' some squallin' brat?" Jack reached through the bars and grabbed Henderson by the throat, hard enough to hurt but not enough to actually strangle him.

"Don't tempt me, Hen'erson. I'm already in a foul mood thanks to Beckett's many evils an yer callousness towards some innocent li'l four year old ain't helpin' yer case. She's just four, mate. A four year old that 'ad a nightmare. That doesn't make ye even a slight remorseful at hittin' 'er?"

"She woke me up jus' as I was finally gettin' ter sleep!" Impatient, Jack tightened his hand around the man's neck.

"The more ye run yer insensitive trap, the more ye worsen yer punishment." Finally the man seemed to understand and even after Jack removed his hand, the man was quiet. "When I decide on what ter do wif ye, ye'll know." With that, Jack left the brig, holding his nose as he passed the cargo hold, once again cursing Beckett. Oh he wished that someday he could have a hand in the demise of that stuck up, power hungry pig.

Avoiding the galley for the moment, he went up to the quartermaster who was overseeing the work on deck. "Mr. Milner!" The man turned immediately.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"When ye get 'round to it, drag up the bastard what terrified and hit the lass last night and let the cat out o' the bag, aye?" The other man nodded.

"Aye, how many lashes?"

"I think twenty might do it." Mr. Milner knew better than to argue or question the captain's orders, but Jack could tell he wanted to. "Thought about makin' it less till I found out the bastard 'as no remorse for his actions."

"Aye, Cap'n. I'm assumin' ye don't want it ter be done in front o' the lass?" Jack nodded.

"Ye assume correctly, Mr. Milner. Maybe durin' 'er nap at about eight bells." The other man nodded.

"Aye, at yer word, Cap'n."

Jack, still in a dark mood, didn't want to see Saoirse at the moment but knew the lass would find him eventually like she did the night before so he reluctantly went down to the galley. She sat on a tabletop as Tommy swabbed the galley floors.

"Tommy said I can't walk on the floor acause I might fall." Jack nodded, noticing how automatically she gave a reason, as if she expected him to scold her for sitting on the table. Rubbing the back of his neck, he gave her what he hoped appeared to be a reassuring smile. "Can I go up on deck? I wanna see the dolphins again!"

"I don't think they're swimmin' wif us today."

"Oh. Can I steer the boat?"

"Ship, Saoirse, the _Wench_ is a ship, not a boat and no, you can't steer her." Jack realized he must have said it a little too sharply, for her expression changed quickly from childish cheerfulness to her usual meekness. Damn, he knew he should have avoided her for at least a few more hours. When he saw her hazel eyes turn glassy, he hurried to stop her from crying. "I mean you can't do it alone, but maybe ye can help, hmm?" Her lip still trembled but the sobs seemed to have been prevented.

"How?" Lifting her off the table, he helped her across the wet floor and together they made their way to the helm where he picked her up but quickly realized his usual hold on her wouldn't work so he set her back on her feet in front of him and pointed to the spokes on the inside of the wheel.

"Just hold onto those." She pouted.

"But I wanna see where we're going!" Jack sighed and looked around for a solution. Seeing a crate off to the side, he threw a looped rope over the helm and went for it. Setting it on the other side of the helm, he helped her onto it.

"There, you hold onto that side and I'll hold to this one. How's that sound?" She grinned and gripped one handle in both of her small hands. Now he just hoped she'd be quiet.

"Captain Jack?" Well, so much for hoping. "What will happen if Uncle Cutler finds out about the slaves?"

"You mean what will happen to me or what will happen to you?"

"Will he hurt us?" He didn't turn his head, just looked at her out the side of his eyes.

"He won't hurt you, and whatever he does to me, I can handle it." She looked at her own hands on the spoke and pouted thoughtfully before looking back up at him.

"Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack smirked at first, but the more the thought about it, the bigger the smirk grew until it became a full out, lopsided grin. Taking one hand off the helm, he reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Aye. Yer exactly right about that, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He laughed softly. He'd have to remember that one.


	18. Be Not Afraid

I know it's been a long time but my mind hasn't really been on this story as of late so please forgive. :D Anyway, the "Be Not Afraid" hymn was my favorite whenever I'd go to Mass with my grandma on my Mom's side. I never heard it at the church I went to with my parents or the few times I went to Mass with my Dad's folks. This should be over sometime soon and I've been contemplating writing a short (as in about 10 or so chapters unless I get carried away as I am wont to do) about Saoirse's upbringing with the family Jack finds for her.

I know some of my loyal readers are probably thinking "Don't you have enough stories going, girl?" Well yeah but that's kinda one of my bad habits...starting things and having a hard time finishing them. I will finish all my stories...I did finish Where You Lead, didn't I? lol.

* * *

The cabin was quiet as Jack propped his boots on his desk and drank from an onion bottle that was now half full of rum. Bill had informed him a few hours ago that they were approaching the shores of Freetown and at that time he'd said it would take half a day…they had about two more hours before they would have to resort to the boats. To get all the slaves to land would take a few trips, as they only had two, but he figured it would be worth it if he didn't have to transport them.

The only sound apart from the sloshing of rum in the bottle was the scratching of charcoal on paper as Saoirse sat across the desk from him and scribbled picture after picture on some parchment he'd found. Her red hair shone in the setting sun that was pouring through the windows of the cabin. He couldn't help but smile when he realized she was talking, no, singing to herself as she drew. The song wasn't one he knew but it sounded like something one would hear in church, a hymn. Only a few words were intelligible and the rest was hummed.

"Be not afwaid/ I go before you always/ mmm fowwow me/ mmm you rest." Jack tried really hard not to chuckle, for he knew she'd stop if she thought she was being made fun of. "Mmm of the sea/ you not drown/ stand before pow of hell/ mmm wif you at all." She stopped singing so he clapped, making her look up, surprised as if she forgot he was there.

"Lovely. Where'd ye 'ear that?" He was sure that no one from Beckett's house would have sung such a comforting song to her. "Church?" She shook her head.

"He never let me go. I heard one of the maids singing it when she made my bed. She told me never to tell acause he didn't like his staff singing while they worked. I didn't tell but she left. I guess someone else heard."

Saoirse looked back down at her picture. Jack leaned over and saw it was a picture of a stick figure version of him, Bill, and Saoirse. Another group of stick figures with filled in faces seemed to be dancing.

"What's that?" He pointed to the dancing stick figures.

"The slaves. They're happy cause we let them go." Jack smiled and sat back, taking another swig from the bottle. Saoirse slid carefully from her perch and walked around the desk. "What's the matter?" Moving the bottle from his lips, Jack peered at her and tried to hide any sign that he was worried.

"Why ye ask that?" She placed both palms on his knees and leaned forward, looking up into his face. He noticed she'd become more bold in his presence in the last six months or so since he met her and although he was glad she was comfortable with him, now he wished she would back off. He didn't want to share his fears with a four year old.

"Acause I never saw you drink before we got the slaves on the boat-"

"Ship."

"An now you drink all the time." Jack shrugged.

"Good way to relieve stress." He lifted the bottle to his lips again but a small soft hand tugged on his sleeve. Being as how she was only four and he was a grown man, he could have shaken it off and drank anyway but he stopped and looked down at her. Her hazel eyes were full of worry and fear when they looked up at him.

"Don't drink too much!" When he looked into her eyes, he put the bottle on the desk and leaned forward to pull her into his lap.

"An' why not?" He could guess why but he wanted to hear and know for sure. Saoirse leaned against his chest.

"I don't want you to get mean." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Get mean?" One of her little fingers came up to trace the stitching around a buttonhole on his waistcoat and she poked it in the hole as she started to speak.

"One lady that worked with him told me that the drink made Uncle Cutler mean."

"I dunno bout that, darlin'. Chances are he was always a mean li'l snot." He eyed the bottle greedily but although his hands itched to pick it up again, he resisted until he could convince Saoirse that he wouldn't hurt her. "Alcohol affects everyone differently, love. It makes some men mean, others turn sad and some just get silly…and some just get sleepy. I'm not the sort that gets mean when they drink." He chose to leave out that some get lustful. She was too young to understand that.

"So you get sad?" Jack shrugged and smiled as he ruffled her carrot colored hair.

"Well usually one of the remaining three." _As well as lustful in the right company._

"But now you're sad." She shifted and kneeled in his lap, causing him to make sure there was no danger of her accidentally kneeing him in the groin. Her little hands rested near his collarbone as she looked in his eyes seriously.

"Well, I don't know 'bout sad, really, just-" he didn't get to finish, for two small arms flung around his neck and he felt a tiny hand patting the back of his neck. Chuckling softly, he patted her back, thinking she'd let go but she didn't. "Sit down, love. Yer knees are diggin' into me thighs." She obeyed.

"Sorry. Captain Jack?"

"Aye?" She looked down, biting her lip as if she was trying to think of what to say. "I'm scared. What if Uncle Cutler's ship finds us before we get to Ca'beenan?" Jack blinked then realized she meant Caribbean.

"We'll hide you, or something. I'll figure it out. Remember, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" She giggled and wrapped her little arms around his stomach, resting her head on his chest.

"I can't wait to be a grown up so I won't get scared." Jack sighed but said nothing. So she thought being grown up meant not being scared? She was in for a shock when she grew up. Adulthood was daunting for him and being a male, he was taught to defend himself. Saoirse, if he found her a decent family, would likely be taught that there was no reason to learn how to defend herself because a man would always be there to protect her. He was glad he was a man and not a woman.

Someone knocked on the door, causing Jack to lift Saoirse off his lap so he could stand up and open it. Bill stood outside with a grave expression on his face. Jack's first thought was that Beckett got wind of his scheme but Bill simply informed him that they had reached the shores of Freetown.

"Is it time to freed the slaves?" He nodded. "I'll help!" Smiling at her sweet eagerness to help, he shook his head all the same. "I will! I wanna help!" Her large hazel eyes were wide and determined and her small fists were at her thighs as her bottom lip pouted out. Jack tried to think of something she could do and came up with nothing. The slaves would be smelly, dirty and some might have diseases. True, they were treated better on his ship than they usually would be but when you shove so many people in a small space and have limited food to give them…well things happen.

"Come on, Captain Jack! I wanna help!" He tilted his head back and looked at the blue sky with a few wispy clouds and sighed. What the hell could she do? He'd have a lot to do in this whole side trip and his first mate would be busy helping to get the slaves out of the hold. Jack didn't want her out of his eyesight or earshot so she'd have to stick with him.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Captain, but if she can count at least to ten she could help me out in tallying how many slaves there are." Jack frowned in thought for a second. Why on earth would they need to count the slaves? They were just freeing them for crying out loud! Then he saw him wink and grinned. Ah! He was creating a job so the lass would feel important.

"Wonderful idea. Saoirse, are you able to count to ten?"

"Uh huh! Listen! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" She folded her hands behind her back, quite proud of herself.

"Alright you got yourself a helper. Can you write your numbers?" She hung her head and shook it.

"No, I didn't learned that yet." Jack patted her on the head, understanding that she was embarrassed about it.

"Not to worry, pet." He grinned down at her. "I wasn't really expectin' it of ye, just was curious, that's all. You'll still be a big help to us." She beamed, her dimples showing as her cheeks turned pink with bashfulness. How could someone so angelic and adorable be related to Beckett? "Alright, you go with Mr. Peters now." She clearly didn't want to but Jack nodded to his first mate and gave Saoirse a gentle push to his first mate. "Go, love. He won't hurt you any more than I would."

"But he did on my first day!"

"Sorry lass, I thought you were some troublemaking brat who was trying to stow away. Now that I know you're not a brat and definitely not stowing away, I won't hurt ya." He held out his and she reluctantly took it. "That's a girl." Jack met eyes with him as his first mate led Saoirse to where they were loading some rowboats to take them to the shore. Well that was settled and now came the unpleasant part of the scheme which was going down into the cargo hold to explain to the people that they were being freed. Taking a lantern, he walked down the steps and cringed as the foul smells hit his nose.

"Oi! Any of you speak English?" One man tentatively raised his hand.

"I do suh!" He announced in a deep and resonating voice. He was a giant of a man and if Jack were standing on the same level as him the guy would tower over him.

"Then translate what I'm about to tell the lot of ya for yer people. Ye were intended, as I'm sure ye know, for the slave trade in the Spanish Main. Sorry to any of ye interested in seein' it but ye ain't going. I'm settin' ye free in Africa where ye belong. We ain't leavin' ye quite in Freetown, as that wouldn't accomplish anything. You'd be caught and put on another ship. When we set ye on land, go inland and south then head to wherever yer homeland is. That should keep ye free of any slavers…savvy?"

Using a lot of foreign sounds, the man translated what Jack said to his companions. Some stood stunned while some cheered. Some wept with gratitude…mostly the women but Jack caught a few relieved tears in the eyes of the men. One man replied to the news with a frown. The man turned back to address Jack in broken English.

"Dey are happy for your kindness, suh, but this man not want to give trouble." Jack forced a grin.

"Let me worry about that, mate." Bill came down the steps with another man. "Is it nightfall yet?" He nodded. "Good. We're releasing you now so no one sees any suspicious behavior…if they're looking. We only have one rowboat so we'll have to take you ten at a time and though ye won't be forced to, we'd appreciate the help in rowin'."

"We be glad to help he who helps us!" Jack smiled at the giant of a man and pressed his palms together as if praying.

"Thanks, mate. Bill, do we have any spare swords in the armory? A machete, perhaps?"

"I'll take a look, captain." Jack smiled slightly.

"Good man. Before you go, did Saoirse and Peters make it to the shore without incident?" Bill winced.

"Ah, mostly. No one is hurt," he added when he saw Jack's eyes widen in worry. "Saoirse was so uneasy around Peters that we had to send one of the lads…the one who stayed with her..."

"Sean." Bill nodded.

"Sean went with them to keep her calm because she almost tipped the boat with her fretting but they're ashore, dry and last I heard the lad found something to distract her." Jack nodded, pleased that he'd picked the Ryan boy to stay ashore when he put Saoirse ashore in some family. If they took Sean in that would be good but if not he'd find the lad some sort of arrangement like an apprenticeship.

"The boat is back and ready, sir." Whispered the other lad who worked in the kitchen. Jack counted out a group of mostly men to go first.

"I know they usually send women an' children first but I think it would be better to send some men first should ye encounter any unfriendliness out there, savvy?" Those who understood English nodded and the long process of loading the people into the boats began. Jack rode ashore with each group to see that they got there safely and to make sure Saoirse was alright as well.

_Good God, what's happened to me? I've never abhorred children and I'm fond of me sibling's offspring but not so much that I have ever acted fatherly towards the whelps. Now I'm acting like I'm her bleedin' father and I ain't even trying to be like this! How is it that I've been through storms and what not and I'm more tired after a few days of doin' nothing much but soothing the fears or hurt feelings of a little lass than I am after steerin' my girl through a storm? I'll be glad when this is over and I can go back to just worrying about meself and me crew again! _

"Captain Jack!" He'd just stepped into the shallow breakers when a weight slammed into his knees and arms circled one thigh as a head of red curls rested against it. Jack was extremely uncomfortable with the close proximity of her little hands to that part of him that she had no need to know about or feel. The bottom three inches of her dress was soaked from having run into the water. One of the Africans chuckled at her and she tightened her little arms around Jack's leg until Sean came over.

"Sorry, Captain but she ran off before I could catch her. Let go of the Captain, Li'l bit, he has a lot to do." She reluctantly released Jack's thigh and allowed herself to be led back to the beach where she counted the freed Africans.

"Eleven." Jack noticed that Peters made ten hashes instead, having counted them himself. When all the men were ashore and "counted", Jack headed back to the boat. "I wanna go too!"

"What happened to wanting to help? This will be your last chance to set yer feet on land until we get to the Spanish Main, love. That's about three months or so of just bein' at sea." Jack suspected that she just didn't like being around Peters. He was older than Jack and while he tolerated li'l ones, he didn't enjoy being around them and avoided it at all costs. He couldn't have been good company to Saoirse even if Sean was near.

"But I'm tired and wet." Jack sighed, wanting to get back to the Wicked Wench and get all thirty or so Africans off the ship. It was already dark and he heard two bells, meaning it was now about nine and he'd just finished the first load.

"Well who chose to throw themselves at the Captain before he was fully on dry land, love?" She looked down and pouted as she pointed one finger at herself.

"Me, I chosed to do it." Jack snorted softly at her humble admission. "Are you angry?" He shook his head.

"No, not angry, just a little annoyed that you begged me to let you help and now you want to go back." She hung her head again and the moonlight caught a tear trickling down her cheek. Sniffing, she turned around and started back to Sean.

"I'm sorry, I'll stay." Jack was tempted to allow her to return with him but he caught Peters shaking his head and mouthing something about spoiling her. Well…alright, he'd leave her here and get her after the last trip. She could sleep in the lad's lap if necessary. Shoving the boat off, he rowed back by himself and scolded himself for feeling guilty about leaving her there.

Besides…maybe it would be best to start distancing himself from her so their inevitable separation would be easier on her. Maybe not now but in a few months he'd spend less time with her. Let her get attached to the whelp since he'd be staying ashore with her.

Yes, that seemed like a good plan…until he remembered that she forced her way to his cabin when he'd tried to distance himself before. Maybe he'd let her see him but wouldn't be as warm and fatherly-like. He wouldn't be cruel…just aloof. By the time they got to Kingston she wouldn't want to be around him anymore. Now that sounded like a plan!


	19. Hurt feelings

Hello mates. Here's another sweet chapter. To those who were horrified at Jack's decision last time, have faith. ;)

Hope you all like this. Not very long but just cause it's short, doesn't mean it's no good, savvy? . (heh heh sorry it's after midnight and my mind has taken a dive into the gutter)

* * *

As she watched the boat float away from the shore with her Captain Jack inside, Saoirse's bottom lip trembled as she tried not to cry. Mr. Peters made a face as Sean tried to make her feel better.

"He-he left me!" Sean started to say something but Mr. Peters interrupted.

"It's not for good, silly girl. He'll take us back to the _Wicked Wench_ when it's time." She looked to Sean for assurance and he nodded but he wasn't looking at her. His frown was towards Mr. Peters but because he was his elder and the first mate, he had no right to argue.

"He'll come, Li'l bit. When he does, I recommend not running out to him like you did just now." Her sweet face crumpled and she turned it towards Sean's face, sobbing into his waistcoat. "Don't cry. Here, let's get your stockings off before you get cold." Saoirse didn't pull away from him; she didn't care about her stockings, not when Captain Jack was cross with her. As she cried, she felt Sean tug her stockings off her feet.

"He-he doesn't want to be my f-f-friend anymore!" She had a horrible feeling in her chest and took a hand from her face to press against her breastbone. "My feelings hurt, Sean! Right here!" She pointed to her chest as big tears dripped off her jaw. Someone laughed from behind her and she realized it was Mr. Peters. "'S not funny! My feelings hurt!"

"Oh be quiet. Captain was just irked that you pestered him to help and then didn't want to do it once you were given something to do." Mr. Peters rolled his eyes. "This is what you get when you're forced to take on a stowaway baby and your captain spoils her rotten. I think I liked you better when you were afraid of your own shadow. At least then you were quiet and didn't give anyone attitude."

That did it. Saoirse, slipping out of Sean's attempt to restrain her, stomped over to Mr. Peters and with the bravery she did not possess until her temper overrode her common sense and meekness; she kicked his shin as hard as she could with her bare foot.

"I am NOT a baby!" Then she stuck her tongue out at him before storming away from both of them and sitting cross-legged on the sand near the edge of the water. Mr. Peters jumped up and down, wincing, because even if a four year old kicks you in the shin, it still smarts.

"Don't laugh, boy." Sean shrugged and turned away to go to Saoirse and try to convince her to move away from the water's edge so he wouldn't have to drag her. He didn't laugh…but he grinned. Mr. Peters really wasn't a bad guy but Sean knew that he was the last person you should ask to watch your children for even a couple minutes.

"Come on, Li'l bit. Don't sit near the water. Your dress is wet enough as it is. Come with me." She shook her head. "Please, Saoirse. Do you want to get sick?" She shook her head. "Then come on." She shook her head emphatically. She was already feeling bad for kicking Captain Jack's mate and was scared of what he'd say when he found out. Would he punish her for misbehaving? He'd never hit her but she'd never kicked anyone before-ever. She was scared that even if Captain Jack didn't hurt her, Mr. Peters would.

"Oh Chrissakes, boy!" Shin still smarting, Mr. Peters limped over and picked Saoirse up and carried her away from the water, placing her firmly between two tree roots and pointing a stern finger at her. "Do.not.move."

And so she stayed there as silent as if she was still in the house in London and told that if she made a sound they'd lock her in the closet with the spiders. Sean left her side and talked to Mr. Peters who was rubbing his shin. Her feelings hurt even more than before as she tried to stay quiet, no matter how much she wanted to just bury her head in her arms and cry. Looking out to the ship, she saw the boat coming back and she wanted to run to Captain Jack and beg him to take her back to the ship this time but he'd said he wouldn't.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump and she looked up to see a dark, aged face near hers. A woman with work-weathered hands and graying hair smiled kindly at her as she sat down next to Saoirse and lifted the girl into her lap. Saoirse was scared at first, as strangers always frightened her, but the woman wrapped her arms around her and started to rock her. As she rocked, she sang a song with words that Saoirse didn't understand but the melody and rhythm calmed Saoirse until her feelings didn't hurt quite so much.

Being rocked by a woman felt so strange. She couldn't be sure if her Mama ever rocked her, but she knew the servants never did. The woman's round, soft chest made a nice pillow for her and the lady's hand stroked Saoirse's cheek in time with the rhythm until her eyelashes started to flutter and her eyelids grew heavy. She fought it until her eyes burned and the only way to soothe the burning was to close her eyes and let her head rest fully on the woman's chest pillows.

* * *

Saoirse would never know it, but her mother had rocked her but after her father's death, her maternal grandfather insisted that his daughter and grandchild return to the house on the outskirts of London. They didn't return to the house, but they did live close enough so that the ailing Cutler Beckett, Sr. could be tended to by his daughter and set his affairs in order with her present. Between her father and brother, Hannah Beckett Rhiannon had no time to rock her daughter to bed at night. If she got any sleep, it was a miracle.

Lord Beckett passed away in the middle of the night and a week later at the funeral, Hannah collapsed. Everyone assumed it was grief until she was found to be sick with the same cough her father caught. Furious that his sister hadn't cared for the family's reputation when she foolishly married some Irish fisherman for love, he didn't insist that the doctors do everything in their power to save her, as they had done for their father. Hannah closed her eyes for the last time one day after Saoirse's second birthday and died a week later than that.

This was the first time she'd been rocked and sung to sleep since she was eighteen months old and a neighbor of theirs rocked her while her mother was forced by the younger Cutler to stay at her childhood home and tend to her father.

The dark brown eyes watching her as she slept peacefully hoped this time wouldn't be the last time. It was a lovely picture and he wished he had a suitable artist on the _Wench_ so he could commission a painting of it. An Irish child with freckled, rosy skin in the arms of an aging woman intended for slavery made for a striking contrast in skin color and further affirmed Jack's feelings that regardless of the consequences, he was doing the right thing.

The woman felt eyes upon her and looked up to meet the handsome young man's eyes with a smile. She couldn't tell him in his language and he wouldn't understand hers, but by setting them free, he'd enabled her to go home and witness the birth of her first grandchild. She'd not rocked a child since her youngest was a babe and seeing the girl-child with the hair like a brushfire had inspired her to brush up on her rusty rocking skills and see if she could remember the old lullabies.

Tucking a red curl behind the girl's ear, she whispered a prayer to the gods for the girl-child's safety and happiness and that one day, there would be no slavery.


	20. Confusion

Actually wrote it last night but didn't post it till now. :D Enjoy. Glad you liked the last chapter.

Can't wait to see Sweeney Todd. Fav line from trailer:

"At last! My arm is complete again!"

"That's very well, but what are we going to do about him?"

* * *

Jack knew he'd said that he wouldn't bring her back to the ship until all the slaves were ashore but at the rate things were going, it would be past midnight when that was done and even if the sweet woman didn't mind holding Saoirse, she was an older woman and Jack didn't want to impose on the woman's kindness.

Walking closer to the pair, he crouched in front of the cross legged woman and smiled at her as he lifted a hand to Saoirse's soft curls, winding the end around the tip of a finger. She didn't stir a bit, even when he touched her soft cheek with the backs of his fingers. Satisfied that she was fast asleep, he moved to lift her from the woman's arms but she batted them away and scolded him lightly as she shook her long dark arthritic finger at him.

Knowing she wouldn't understand him if he spoke, he gently tapped Saoirse on the chest then pointed out to the Wench before folding his hands and posing like a sleeping child. She smiled in return and thinking she understood his intent, he tried to take Saoirse away and got his hands slapped this time, the woman holding Saoirse tighter.

"She doesn't mind holding your daughter, suh." Jack looked up confused, and then smiled as he stood and pointed to Saiorse.

"Not my child. I don't have any wee ones, mate. Just takin' her to find a good home in the Spanish Main." The man smiled and spoke to the woman in their language before the woman let Jack pick Saoirse up. "What did you say to 'er?"

"Told huh that ye will keep the chil' safe." Jack smiled as he held Saoirse against his chest with his arm supporting her bottom and her head tucked against his shoulder. She wrinkled her nose when his goatee tickled it and turned her head to face the other way.

"Sean!" The whelp came over and held his arms out for Saoirse but Jack shook his head.

"Get 'er stockin's and shoes, lad. I've got her, just meet me at the boat." Sean nodded and ran to where he'd removed Saoirse's stockings and shoes then hurried to the boat where Jack was sitting in the bow of the rowboat and holding Saoirse. A soft breeze lifted her soft curls to his nose, tickling it but he wiggled it to relieve the need to sneeze. Mr. Turner and Sean rowed the boat back to the ship where it was lifted up by the divot so Jack wouldn't have to simultaneously climb up the built in ladder and carry the sleeping child.

"Get the next group moving while I put her in bed." The crew nodded obediently and set to work as Jack carried the girl to her bunk. Not wanting to bother with changing her, he removed her dress and stays but left the shift on. It had dried since her short dip when she greeted him in the breakers so he figured there was no danger of her falling ill.

Jack looked at her as her head rested on the pillow. She resembled a cherub with her soft, round and dimpled cheeks and curly hair spread on the pillowcase. Saoirse shifted slightly to sleep on her right side, bringing her small hand, chubby with baby fat, up to rest on the pillow next to her cheek. A curl moved to tickle her nose and she brushed it away in her sleep as her nose wrinkled but the curl simply fell back against her button nose. Jack smirked and gently, so as to not wake her, carefully tucked the curl behind her ear.

_**So much for distancing yourself, Sparrow. At this rate, neither of you will be able to part when you have to give her to a family and go your own way. **_Jack pouted as he watched her sleep, wondering if all children looked so angelic when they slept and smirked when he wondered if he, himself, had looked that sweet in sleep even though his mother swore his daytime antics made her gray before her time. He wondered what would happen to her, what her life would be like with a good, kind family. Would she remember anything that happened to her now and before her trip on the _Wicked Wench_?

Would she remember him? He hoped so but wasn't so foolish as to count on it. He couldn't remember his earliest years and his knowledge of what happened to him as a child was simply based on what others told him about his early childhood. No doubt, unless someone told her the story of how she escaped Cutler Becket the third, she could meet Captain Jack Sparrow in 20 years and not have a clue of who he was.

Then again he wouldn't be sure if he'd recognize her, as she was likely to change over the course of the next 20 years than he was.

"Captain?" Tommy whispered into the room. "They're waiting for you, sir." Jack nodded and with one last brush of his fingers across the blankets covering Saoirse, left the room.

"Stay wiv 'er, Tommy. She should be sleepin' fer the night. Bring yer hammock in if ye like but stay wiv 'er, savvy?" The boy nodded and went for his belongings and hammock. Jack headed up to the main deck and stopped. "Mister Ryan." When the boy met his glance, Jack continued. "When I leave you and Saoirse in Kingston, do me a favor and make sure she remembers the good parts of this passage."

"I will. Even if her adoptive parents disagree, I'll find a way, and I'll make sure she knows you left her there because you loved her." Jack paused and gulped before looking at the lad sternly.

"I never said I loved her, lad." Tommy Ryan's eyes met his with determination and understanding.

"You didn't have to say it, sir." With that, he collected his effects and hurried into Saoirse's cabin with his hammock dragging behind him.

Jack was confused, and having nothing to say to that, he went back up and was quiet save for giving a few orders for the rest of the night and early morning. He finally collapsed in his own bunk with his mind still on what that silly lad said. What the heck did that mean? "You didn't have to say it." Say what? And why didn't he have to say it? Bloody hell it was too late…or early, to think of matters such as these. He'd consider it whenever he did regain consciousness.


	21. A Casualty

The next morning, Saoirse woke up before Tommy and used the stool to slide down from her bed, being sure to bring Rogan with her. Once her feet were securely on the ground, she looked for her slippers so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She didn't know what time it is, nor was she able to tell time if she had the means.

Tucking Rogan under her arm, she slid out the door to her cabin and padded to the stairs that led to the main deck, which she took slowly. Once on the top step, she put Rogan on the side of the opening so she could have both hands to climb onto the deck safely and picked him up again.

"Oy! Go figure the li'l one is awake already! Thought she'd sleep in later!" Another man laughed.

"You don't know kids, do ya, mate? Put 'em to bed at four in the mornin' and the nippers'll awake at six!" Saoirse didn't like being teased like this and quickly padded towards the space under the stairs near Captain Jack's door but her way was blocked. Tilting her head back as far as it could, she winced in the harsh sunlight that shadowed the person's face.

"Who said you could come up here?" It was the mean man who yelled at her and slapped her for waking everyone up! Saoirse bit her lip and leaned over to look around his towering form and saw the door to Captain Jack's quarters. She sidestepped, trying to get away from him but he blocked her way. "Answer me, girl! You think just because you're the niece of some highborn jackass that you're allowed to go anywhere ye please?" He snatched Rogan from her grasp and held it high over her head. "Who said you could come up alone?"

"No one! Give him back! He's mine!" The man grabbed Rogan's head in one big hand and his body in the other and started to twist the bear's head. Saoirse knew what he intended to do. "NO! Please! No!" She forgot her fear for a moment and rushed forward to try and knock him over so she could reach her precious bear.

As if swatting a fly, the man pushed her aside and with one horrible sound of ripping fabric, the bear's head separated from its body. "Nooooooo!" Wailed Saoirse as she watched another toy get cruelly destroyed by someone who hated children. "I hate you! You're a big meanie!"

Scrambling to her feet, she balled up her fists and held them tightly at her sides as she glared up at the man. "Go hifreann leat!" She had no idea what it meant, only that she'd heard it somewhere and it had been spoken and anger so she figured it was something horrible that would portray how much she hated him. He was no longer shadowed by the bright, early morning sun so she could see his face turn as red as the sky on the horizon. Grabbing her arm, he cast the broken bear on the decks and hauled her to the Captain's door but it flew open before they could get there.

Saoirse stared in awe and shock. Captain Jack didn't have a shirt on! She'd never seen a man without a shirt on and she stared in awe at him. She knew that even though he was bigger than her, he wasn't as big as some of the men on his crew but with his shirt off, she could see that he did have muscles. Looking at her feet, she felt her cheeks grow warm. She had been scolded in the past for running out of her room in her undergarments. Surely it was wrong to see a grown up man without a shirt if just running around in one's underclothes was wicked!

"What's the meaning of this? Anderson? How the hell did you get out of the bloody brig?"

"What's a brig?" Captain Jack looked down at her and she hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for coming up alone.

"The ship's jail, darlin'." He reached out and pulled her to his side, pushing her behind him. "Where this yeasty codpiece belongs." Saoirse tugged on his hand.

"Captain Jack? The yeashty cogpiece hurted Rogan!" She noticed that several of the crew covered their mouths all at once except for Mr. Turner who dropped to one knee to pick up Rogan's body and head in separate hands before carrying them over to Captain Jack. "See?" He nodded and handed the parts back to Mr. Turner.

"Mr. Turner."

"Aye, Captain?" Captain Jack didn't look at him as he spoke, just at Mr. Anderson.

"Take the lass into me quarters and see what you can do about the bear while I deal with Mister Anderson. I'll come and relieve you when all's clear." Tucking the parts of Rogan into a pocket, Mr. Turner bent to pick Saoirse up in his arms and carried her into the cabin, shutting the door behind him. Setting Saoirse on the floor, he turned to lock it.

"But how will Captain Jack get in?" Mr. Turner smiled at her.

"He's got a key."

"Oh." Mr. Turner pulled Rogan's head and body out of his pocket and sat down in a chair. Saoirse stood at his knees and looked at her bear with tears welling in her eyes. Swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, she pouted and sniffed. "He killed Rogan, Mr. Turner!" Watching as he held the two parts together with some stuffing poking out, she let the tears fall. One splashed on Mr. Turner's hand and he looked up from Rogan. Patting her hair like he and Captain Jack always did, he smiled at her.

"No tears, Miss Saoirse," Mr. Turner soothed in his deep and soft voice. "This can be fixed and your bear will be as good as new."

"Will it hurt him?"

"Perhaps but I'm sure if you hold his hand, he'll feel better. Maybe we'll even let him have a ration of rum to make him feel better!" Saoirse giggled.

"But Mr. Turner, he's just a bear! He can't drink anything!" Mr. Turner chuckled and shook his head.

"Silly me." Standing up, he went to Captain Jack's cabinets and found some thread and a needle before returning to his seat with Rogan on his lap. "Will you help me, nurse Saoirse?" She nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Dr. Turner!" She saw the corners of his lips twitch.

"Now, I need you to hold his head onto his body so I can sew it on properly." Saoirse took her beloved bear's head in one hand and his body in the other and held them together as Mr. Turner began to sew.

* * *

Had you scared with the chapter title, didn't I? hehe so evil. Special thanks to Mypiratecat1 for her knowledge of Gaelic language resources and her own story that gave me the phrase "Go hifreann leat". Check out her stories...they're lovely and brilliant! 


	22. The Bad Words

Jack advanced on Anderson with his pistol aimed at the man's head, effectively backing him away from the doors of his cabin so that Saoirse wouldn't hear what was going on.

"So, you found yer way out of the brig. Not an easy task, mate." Anderson snorted.

"My brother's a blacksmith, Captain. Taught me a few things about hinges and the like." Jack grinned.

"Guess I'll 'ave to change the sort of hinges on the locks, won't I?"

"Won't matter Captain, I'll break out again." Jack shook his head as he continued to advance on the errant crewmember.

"Yer assumin' yer going back there. Yer a foolish man, mate. I would 'ave been more forgivin' if ye'd served yer time and then left the lass alone when released but instead ye broke out, scared 'er again and broke 'er favorite toy. I can't allow ye to stay on the ship, knowin' ye can escape the brig an' have some grudge against the lass."

"She ain't as innocent as ye think she is, Captain. She spat at me, stomped on my foot and swore at me in tongues!" Jack snorted in disbelief at Anderson's ignorance.

"What tongue might that be, Anderson? Pig Latin? Thought you'd be fluent in that."

"I don't bloody know which tongue! She simply said, 'Go hifreann leat!" Jack laughed and noticed that Anderson was placed just right.

"Ah! Gaelic! Means 'to hell wif ye.'" I think the lass'll get 'er wish." With that, Jack raised his pistol, cocked it and fired. Anderson fell over the side of the ship and into the water. Blowing the smoke and powder off the barrel of his pistol, Jack smirked and shoved the weapon into his sash…but remembered it wasn't there so he just held it at his side.

Looking around and seeing all the people gathered around and catching a glimpse of red sky, he growled, "Show's over you feckless sods! Get ter work and prepare the ship fer a storm!" They all scattered save for one.

"I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't have let her come up alone." Jack smiled at the lad.

"Ain't yer fault. Ye didn't know 'e was up here. Now get ter work." Tommy saluted and ran off. Looking down at his own body, Jack chuckled, now understanding why Saoirse looked at him so oddly when he first emerged from his cabin. She had never seen a grown man without a shirt on and it probably shocked her, if not scarred her for life.

Well, either way he had to get back to his cabin and…oh shit. Bill locked the door and Jack's keys were in his coat pocket. Banging on the door, he called through the door. Thankfully, Bill opened the door right away to save Jack the embarrassment of having to wait too long for his own cabin to be opened to him. Saoirse looked up and her little cheeks turned pink again before she covered her eyes. Amused, Jack passed her to get to the chair where he'd discarded the shirt the night before. Sliding it over his head, he tapped her on the head with the tips of his fingers.

"Coast is clear, love. I'm dressed." She parted her fingers to peek through then dropped her hands to her lap.

"You're not supposed to be shirtless in front of a young lady, Captain Jack. You showed a lack of po-po-popidey!" He laughed but bowed in front of the little maiden, trying to look repentant even though he was having trouble suppressing the laugh that was threatening to burst forth.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Rhiannon. I did not mean to offend you but alas I was so concerned about yer welfare that all thought of propriety went right out of my head. Will you forgive me?" Jack had heard enough high toned and fancy talk from walks about London or in the presence of Beckett once when he had a lady present and he'd offended her. Saoirse giggled. "She laughs at me, Mr. Turner!"

"I'm afraid you've not won the young lady's favor!" Saoirse slid down from the chair she sat on and ran to Jack, her arms circling his legs as she pressed her head to his thigh.

"Yes he did!" Jack picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck before shyly, hesitantly kissing his cheek. "You talked to me like I was a grown up, like a proper English Lady instead of a silly and stupid little half Irish brat." Jack's smile faded some as he sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with being half Irish, love. You should be proud of yer heritage, not ashamed of it. Speaking of which, I'm told ye said something rather colorful to Mr. Anderson." She looked down, dutifully chastised.

"What did I say?" Saoirse looked honestly confused and he wondered if the man had been lying to him.

"You don't remember?"

"I said 'Go hifreann leat! She frowned. "I heard someone yell it once and it sounded mean so I said it."

"Sounded mean? So you don't know what it means?" Saoirse shook her head.

"What did I say? Was it terribly wicked?" Jack ruffled her hair.

"Ye said 'to hell wif ye', and it wasn't wicked at all because he deserved it." Jack put her down and finished dressing. "Bill, there's a storm coming up and it's likely to be a rough one. I've already ordered the crew to prepare and Mr. Peters is lookin' out to make sure they're doin' it. You go ahead and do what you need to do. You know how it works." Bill laughed and nodded. "Aye, Captain," he bowed his head. "By your leave, m'lady." Saoirse giggled. When he left, Jack turned to her.

"Saoirse, when the storm comes about, I want ye to stay in this cabin no matter what happens unless I tell ye to come out. The ship's gonna rock, an' creak an ye might even get a little wet from water comin' under the door but ye are not to come out of this cabin. Understand?" She nodded. "The bed is bolted to the floor so if ye get scared and things slide around or fly through the air, you can hidey hole under there until the storm calms." Once again, she launched herself at his legs.

"I'm scared! I've never been in a storm at sea! Is it dangerous? What if I drowned?" Jack sighed.

"Love, as long as ye stay in here, you won't drown. Now, I have to get out there and guide my girl through the storm so the whole crew will be safe."

"Be careful, Captain Jack! Don't be scared! You can do it!" He grinned at his little cheerleader.

"Of course…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Another repeat of thanks to mypiratecat1 for passing on her knowledge of where to find Gaelic phrases. As Saoirse would only remember her life in England, I figure she probably heard it on the streets when she was being led to the docks before boarding the _Wicked Wench_. Trust me, it's very common for kids to repeat things they hear, even if they don't know the meaning. 


	23. A new birthday

I finally got inspired to finish this story. This isn't the last chapter but there aren't many left, either. I'll post another right after this.

* * *

Months passed after the storm that came up, causing minimal damage to the ship and altering the course imperceptibly. Some of the sailors took it as good luck. Jack just took it as good luck this time but hoped it would hold out until they managed to get Saoirse off the ship and in a good home. She seemed to be doing so well in the last 10 months she'd been on the Wicked Wench. Still shy, there were only some people she'd talk to easily like he, Bill and Tommy, and she still carried her bear around. But she was no longer crying out in the middle of the night or flinching if someone lifted a hand quickly in her presence.

When Jack took down his spyglass and looked about the ship, he saw the little lass sitting on one of the steps heading up to the fo'castle deck where she played with her bear and talked to him. Some of the crew would glance up at her, then at him and shake their heads, indicating they thought her mad. Likely they all forgot what it was like to be a child. Jack sighed again and lifted the spyglass to his eye and saw land.

Based on his charts, compass and all other navigational tools, he knew the land was one of the islands of the Caribbean. He had decided to sail south towards Kingston instead of north, in order to avoid Tortuga. The last thing he needed was for a pirate ship to spot and attack them, or for someone to say something and Saoirse to ask what happened on that isle.

Saoirse scampered up the steps toward him and tugged on his coat. She'd grown a tiny bit in the last few months but the top of her head still didn't reach his waist. "Hi, Captain Jack." He smiled down at her.

"Hello, love."

"Are we there yet?"

"Are ye livin' with a nice new family?" She shook her head. "Then no, we're not there yet."

"Captain Jack? I don't want a new family." He was about to say something when she kept talking. "They might not be as nice as you."

"Saoirse, we've talked about this. You stayin' with me is not an option." She pouted. "That ain't going to change anything."

"But I'll miss you so much!" That softened him a bit but not enough to weaken his resolve. Collapsing the spyglass, he half-knelt in front of her and took her small hands in his.

"I'll miss you too." He reached up and caressed her cheek. "But this is the right thing to do." She took a shaky breath. "You know, it occurred to me last night but I haven't gotten the chance to ask you yet."

"Ask me what?"

"Do you know when your birthday is? We've been at sea for about a year, surely ye had to have turned five already." Saoirse looked at her toes.

"I don't know. Uncle Cutler never cared about my birthday and so we never celebrated it." Jack rubbed his chin.

"You don't remember when they stopped saying you're three and start saying that you're four?" Saoirse shook her head. "Do you remember what season it was?"

"No. I'm sorry, Captain Jack. Am I stupid for not knowing my birthday?" Giving her little hand a gentle squeeze, he sighed.

"No, love. Under the circumstances, it's understandable. Well, we still can't have that."

"Can't have what?" She watched as he stood, her hands clasped at her waist like a good little English girl.

"You not havin' a birthday. Maybe when we find you a new family, we'll make that your birthday."

"Why that day? Why not today?" Jack picked her up.

"Because you should have nice presents on your birthday, maybe even some cakes and chocolate to drink. We don't have that on the ship and I don't want ye cheated." Saoirse wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're going to make up my birthday?"

"Aye, since we don't know what it is, what's the harm in making it up?" He shifted her a bit in his arms. Her little fingers tickled his neck as she seemed to think it over. "What is it, Saoirse?"

"I'm scared, Captain Jack." Jack pulled her to him and hugged her while playing with her soft red hair. "What if no one wants me?" He was about to say something but she continued. "You and Mr. Turner are really nice but some people aren't nice at all."

"Didn't I promise you I'd find you a good family?" She nodded. "Don't you trust me?" She nodded against his shoulder and he felt a cool wetness against his shoulder. "Don't cry, love. Why are you crying?" Jack rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Be-because I don't wan' say g-g-goo'bye!" Jack sighed and gently pulled her away, seeing her cheeks bright red and her eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying. Wiping the tears away with the tips of his fingers, he sighed.

"We're not saying goodbye yet, sweetheart, so let's enjoy what time we 'ave together until we do. And it won't be goodbye. Goodbyes are so final." She sniffed.

"Then what will we say."

"Oh I'm sure it'll come to us. But let's do something fun now, aye? No more tears, Saoirse." She pouted.

"I can't be happy." Moving his hand to her side, he tickled her there, making her squirm and giggle in his arms. "Stop that! I just wanna be sad for a little bit!" Jack stopped tickling her and brought his hand to her face, brushing some stray hairs aside that were making her nose wrinkle.

"Be cheerful. Strive to be happy." He whispered it to himself, really, but she heard him.

"What does strive mean?"

"To try for somethin'. Try to be happy, even if you have reasons not to be."

"But it's hard to be happy when my feelings hurt."

"Why do your feelings hurt?" Her little hand played idly with the buttonholes on his coat.

"Because you don't want to keep me." Jack sighed, frustrated. He'd tried in many ways to explain to her that he was only giving her to another family for her own well-being because he did care about her and not because he was just trying to shove her off on someone else. He set her on her feet and walked away. Like he expected, she followed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at ye, lass, but I'm not happy with ye either. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not trying to get rid of you!" She jumped and her eyes welled up with tears.

"But-but why can't I stay with you?"

"Because, like I told ye before, young missy, I'd make a horrible father and when your uncle finds out what I've done, there will be serious consequences and-stop crying!" Saoirse stomped her foot.

"You're wrong! You'd make a good daddy!" Jack smiled despite himself. "You're so nice to me!" Saoirse went up to him and took his hand in hers. "Please don't give me away! I can be a cabin girl!" With his free hand, he gripped the bridge of his nose. Why was it so hard to get through to this girl?

Taking advantage of her hand holding his, he led her to his cabin. Closing the door, he led her to a chair and set her on the cushioned seat. Drawing up another chair, he sat down so they were facing each other. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, he covered his face with his hands for a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He nodded. "Do you have a headache?"

"I said I was alright, didn't I?"

"No, you just made your head go up and down. You didn't actually say it."

"Saoirse, I don't know how to tell ye this without scarin' ye or hurting your feelin's, but I can't keep you on board the Wicked Wench longer than the time it takes to get you to Kingston. It's for your own safety, lass. Even if your uncle weren't likely to track me down for not transporting the slaves to the auction, it's not safe for a little girl to be on a ship. We've been lucky so far but there's always a threat of pirates, hurricanes, and many other things." Jack wondered how much of this was sinking in.

"What do pirates do?"

"Usually steal all the cargo and supplies and if you're lucky all they'll do is make your ship immovable." He saw her play with her fingers nervously.

"What if you're not lucky?" Jack sighed, really not wanting to tell her the truth but if he watered it down too much, it would be harder to convince her to stay on land.

"If you're not lucky and you find yourself at the mercy of a cruel pirate Captain who orders no mercy…they would kill everyone. Even a little girl." Jack figured that should scare her enough without telling her other things a pirate might do to a little girl that would be crueler than death. Saoirse's eyes were bigger than doubloons.

"Really?" He nodded as she jumped down from her chair and tried to climb into his lap. Jack lifted her up and sat her on his lap where she instantly huddled close to him. "Still want to live on the ship with me?" She shook her head.

"No, now I want you to live on land with me!" Oh brother.

"Can't do that, either. Listen, Saoirse, you're not understanding. I am a man who loves livin' on the sea. I would go mad livin' on land forever." She looked up at him with sadness in her pretty eyes.

"So we'll never see each other again?" Jack covered her little hand with his and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"I wouldn't say never, love. Just…not often." Seeing tears trickling down her cheeks, he sighed and hugged her. "I can promise ye one thing, lass. I'll never forget ye."

"Promise?" He nodded. "I won't forget you." Jack sighed.

"Yes you will, lass. Not many people can remember things that happened when they were little. I don't remember anything from when I was five or younger."

"I won't forget, Captain Jack. I'll try really hard to remember." Chuckling, he kissed the girl's forehead, making her giggle from the tickle of his mustache.

"I'm sure you will. Now, let's see to dinner."


	24. The answer to our prayers

Hope you all like this chapter and PirateCat, hope you notice the description of Rebecca Miller. Couldn't help but infuse the tiniest bit of dear Janie into my heroine.

* * *

Moods were unbearably gray, much like the pewter sky that warned of a storm later, when the Wicked Wench unloaded her passengers onto the docks of Kingston, Jamaica. Saoirse had been dressed in the rosy pink dress he bought her and one of her hands was holding onto Bill's while the other held onto a white parasol. Bill was holding a bag full of things he'd given her, including Rogan (small miracle that they got her to part with it for the next few hours) and the music box that played "When Irish eyes are smiling".

Jack smiled when he saw her tilt her chin up, determined not to cry. When she and Bill reached the end of the gangplank and stepped onto the deck, she instantly let go of Bill's hand and held her hands out.

"Up?" He shook his head. "Please?" Jack sighed. He was trying to distance himself so she might go to her new family a little better.

"No, but we can hold hands." She sighed but took his open hand, wrapping around his first, second and third fingers. Jack had thought of bringing her along to find a family but thought better of it. She'd dealt with enough rejection in her life so instead he had Tommy entertain her while he and Bill went around seeking families who might have wanted children but had a hard time conceiving or were barren.

It wasn't an easy search. Some families only wanted boys; one he found out was only looking to adopt to have help around the house and had no interest in any child under the age of ten. One family he nearly thought of giving her too but a boy in the alley warned him that the family was known for beating the children they took in before.

The last family he interviewed, when he was nearly about to give up, seemed be the right family. Matthew and Rebecca Miller had two children who seemed like polite, happy boys, but they'd been trying for a girl without success. Their hearts broken by many stillbirths and miscarriages, they'd been nearly ready to give up on the dream of a little girl when Jack told them about the sweet, shy girl who was abused both physically and verbally by her uncle. They instantly said they wanted to take the girl in and give her a loving home.

They also asked Jack and Bill some questions about them. They wanted to be sure that they weren't some perverts who had abused the girl herself and were now shoving her on someone else. Satisfied they cared about Saoirse and were finding her a good family out of love for the girl, they invited Jack and Bill for dinner so they could meet Saoirse. If things worked out well, they'd leave here there.

Careful to not take the Millers at face value, Jack told them he'd think about it. For the next half hour he asked around town to get references for the Millers. There was not one single negative word about them and everyone raved about how well behaved, happy and loved those boys were. That settled it, so he went back to the ship and told Saoirse to pack up her toys and pick out her favorite dress because she had a family. He wasn't expecting her to be happy about it but he had to hand it to her, she dealt with it well.

Now as they walked down the street to the Millers, he tried to cheer her up.

"Come on, love! You look like you've been sentenced to death!" Her little shoulders sagged. "Surely you can't feel that badly about a family that will love you as their own!"

"Are you sure they'll love me?" Stopping in their progress, he bent over and stroked her soft little cheek.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be letting them take you in if I wasn't." Squatting, he held her chin and held eye contact. "You deserve nothing less than the most loving home there is." She nodded sadly.

"It won't be the same." He sighed and tugged a sweet little red curl.

"I never said it would be the same, but different isn't always bad. Now come on, they're waiting." Jack stood and took her hand in his again.

"Are they ready for me so soon?"

"They've wanted a little girl for a while so they have a room just for you, though they might have to change the furniture since they were expecting a baby girl."

"Did they have a baby?" Jack sighed and shook his head sadly.

"No, love. They were going to but he died before he was even born." Saoirse's eyes didn't tear up but they did look sad.

"That's so sad." Jack nodded and gave her little hand a squeeze.

"Aye, but they're so happy to have you, love. I asked around and all their neighbors promised they're good people and wonderful parents. Come on, we're almost there."

"My feet hurt and I'm really hungry."

"Well we'll get there in time for dinner." Saoirse thoughtfully twirled her parasol in her free hand.

"What are their names?" Jack had already told her but he'd learned that she forgot things easily.

"Matthew and Rebecca Miller." He was never so relieved when he saw the humble but well kept white clapboard house with the slate roof and white picket fence. Even from the road, a swing could be seen hanging from a tree in the back yard. It was the perfect sort of house for a child to grow up in and he was jealous that he didn't have such luck. "There it is, love. Your new home." She stopped walking. "Come on." She pouted and her eyes started to water.

"I want to go back to the ship." Jack sighed and scooped her up despite his earlier resolve not to, but he had a feeling that she'd stubbornly refuse to move further.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Saoirse. They'll adore you." Bill knocked on the door when they arrived at the door. The dark green door swung open and a freckled face with auburn hair peeked around the door. Jack heard Saoirse gasp and grinned. He had deliberately left out the fact that the Millers were a family of redheads, too.

"Hullo, sir. Mum and Pa are busy so they sent me to let you in." He opened the door, clearly proud to be given the honor to answer it and greet the guests. Jack tried to put Saoirse down but she clung tighter. Another set of footsteps rushed down the hall and a boy of seven in breeches, a white shirt under a small waistcoat and his curly red hair appeared with a huge grin that showed the big dimples in his freckled cheeks.

"Mama! She's here! Our new sister!" Saoirse clung tighter to Jack as Rebecca Miller came around the corner into the foyer with a smile on her face as she chuckled at her younger son's exuberance. Jack could tell she'd been struggling to get him presentable before he got away. She was brushing some stray auburn curls from her blue eyes and smoothing the skirt of her gown. The younger boy grabbed her hand and pointed at Saoirse who held tighter to Jack's shoulder.

"Look! She's got red hair like us!" Jack smiled at the hostess as she led them into the parlor, where she gently put a hand on Saoirse's back.

"Hello, Saoirse. My name's Rebecca Miller. May I take your parasol?" Saoirse nodded and handed it to her. "Thank you. Do you want to sit down by yourself or do you want to sit with the Captain?" Saoirse raised her head, clearly surprised that the woman was nice enough to allow her to choose.

"Sit with Captain Jack." Jack sat on the chair offered to him and let Saoirse sit on his lap. The boys instantly swarmed him and her once he was more at their level. Matthew had told him the boys' names. Seamus was the ten year old and Craig was the name of the eight year old. They touched Saoirse's hair and cheeks.

"You look like you could really be our sister!" Craig took one of her hands in his slightly bigger one. "She has freckles and dimples like us, Seamus!"

"Alright, boys, that's enough." Jack recognized the voice of Matthew and stood to shake his hand as he held Saoirse on his left arm. "Sorry, sweetheart, but they're very excited to have a little sister." Matthew's hair was a darker auburn than his wife's but the red was still very evident. "This must be Saoirse Rhiannon. You're even prettier than the Captain said you were." Saoirse blushed and buried her face in Jack's neck. "Ah, shy? That's alright." He motioned for Jack to sit back down as he sat next to his wife.

"Seamus, Craig, please have a seat." The boys reluctantly obeyed their mother and sat on the couch beside their parents like book ends. Jack managed to pry Saoirse's arms from his neck as he settled her in his lap, but she still sat high up on his thigh.

"Saoirse, the Captain told us some of what you've been through and Rebecca and I want to assure you that no harm will come to you in our home. Some families believe in the "Spare the rod and spoil the child" philosophy, but we have never struck the boys and they are revered as some of the best behaved children in town." Jack nudged Saoirse to get her to say something but instead of asking Matthew, she turned to the boys.

"What happens if you do something bad?" Seamus shrugged.

"We get an extra chore or a privilege taken away, like playing a game with father in the parlor after supper." Jack could tell by Saoirse's look of skeptic surprise that she seemed to think this family was too good to be true. Then Craig spoke up.

"But even when we do bad things, Mama and Papa say we're not bad boys and they still love us, right Mama?" Rebecca affectionately ruffled his red curls.

"That's right, Craig." Jack looked down at Saoirse and saw that she was looking up at him with a little smile. Matthew stood up.

"May I get you a drink, Captain? Some wine, perhaps? We have some port."

"That will be fine." He would have preferred rum, but not many people had that in the house so he accepted some port. Seamus looked at his mother.

"Mum, may we show Saoirse her room?"

"That can wait till later, Seamus. Let's let Saoirse warm up to us before we rush into these things." He nodded.

"Then may we show her the backyard? Or give her our gift?" That got her attention.

"You got me a gift?" She immediately covered her mouth and Jack could tell she was still afraid that the strict rules that held in her uncle's home would hold here. Rebecca's warm laugh with the Irish lilt to it made Saoirse feel better, from the way she relaxed in Jack's arms.

"Yes, once Captain Sparrow left here telling us that he'd bring you for supper, we told the boys and they absolutely insisted that we buy you something."

"Mama said no at first cause she didn't want you to think we were trying to buy your affec- affrec-"

"Affection, Craig," Seamus helped his younger brother. "Would you like to see it, Saoirse?" She looked up at Jack.

"Is that alright?" He nodded so the boys scampered off. Rebecca shook her head fondly.

"I hope they're not overwhelming you, Saoirse." Matthew handed Jack the glass of Port as he sat down with his own and took his wife's hand in his free hand. Saoirse saw that their wedding rings were not simple gold bands but rather had hands, crowns and hearts on them.

"What's overwhelm?" Rebecca smiled softly.

"It means too much at once, sweetheart." Before Saoirse could answer her, the boys came in giggling with something behind each of their backs.

"We wanted to get you something a little fancier…" Craig started but couldn't finish cause he was giggling.

"But Mama said a fancy one couldn't be played with properly. Then we couldn't agree on whether we should get you one present, or two."

"So we got you two things and one is from me and one is from Craig." Seamus held out his present. "Since I'm oldest, I go first." He set the parcel carelessly wrapped in a tablecloth on Saoirse's lap.

"Oh, boys, did you use your mother's fine linens?" Matthew started to scold them but Craig turned.

"No, Father, we used the ones she says that great-aunt Mildred gave her and she needs to find a way to legitimately be rid of them." All the adults burst into loud laughter, shaking so hard that they had to put their glasses of port down, lest they be spilled. They had just started to calm down when Seamus turned to Saoirse and in a stage whisper, told her that a nice rip would do well to spoil the ugly linens.

To Jack's relief, Saoirse giggled along with the boys and adults as she unwrapped the parcel and found a carefully sewn and dressed cloth doll with red yarn for hair. She looked up with worry.

"Does this mean I have to give up Rogan?"

"Who is Rogan, sweetheart?" Rebecca looked concerned.

"My bear that Captain Jack gave me. I named it after my Papa." Rebecca stood and crossed the room to kneel by the chair as she soothingly patted Saoirse's arm.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. You may keep the bear Captain Jack gave you and the doll. We're not trying to replace anyone in your heart, but we do hope you can make room in your heart for us." Saoirse gripped Jack's hand tighter and bit her lip, a sign that she was about to ask something she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to.

"Will you make a place for me in your heart, Mrs. Miller?" Jack saw tears in Rebecca's blue eyes as she reached up, still kneeling by the chair and touched Saoirse's cheek.

"Oh, love, we already have, haven't we, Matthew?" He nodded.

"Absolutely. You are the answer to our prayers, Saoirse." A maid came in and curtsied.

"Dinner is ready."

"Well, Saoirse, we shall save the other present for after supper. Shall we adjourn to the dining room?" They all rose and to Jack's surprise, Saoirse let go of his hand and let Rebecca lead her into the dining room by the hand. The simple gesture let him relax, for he knew that he made the right decision when he picked a family to leave her with. If not for all the glowing references, he might have thought it was an act, but if she was happy and the family was legitimate, then everything was perfect.

That is, everything except for the growing pain in his heart when he thought of the moment when he'd actually have to say goodbye.


	25. Difficult Expressions

Long chapter here, but I hope you all like it. Thanks for the nice reviews from everyone who have left their opinions. It's been great writing this. I'm thinking that since so many people enjoyed this story that I might right another one about her life with the Millers. Yes? No? Maybe so? I think so. :D I love Saoirse too much to not do it.

Oh and I did realize that I sort of wrote Bill Turner in the beginning of the last chapter and then said nothing more once they went in the house. Forgot to write that he chose to go off on his own. I will go back and fix it tomorrow perhaps, but it's already late.

Ta

.:-) (Jack Smiley)

* * *

After dinner, the Miller boys couldn't wait to give Saoirse her second present. As the adults looked on, Seamus and Craig told her she needed to sit on the floor before they'd give her the gift. She obeyed, making sure she sat ladylike instead of cross-legged. The boys placed the gift (also wrapped in one of their mother's least favorite linens) in front of her and eagerly watched as she pulled away the corners to reveal a toy boat with little wooden animals inside and two wooden humans. One was male, one was female. 

"Do you know what it is?" She looked up and smiled.

"Of course I do. It's a ship that's carrying…what do you call farm animals, Captain Jack?"

"Livestock, love." The boys looked at each other, disbelieving.

"It's Noah's Ark. Don't you know about Noah's Ark?" Saoirse's eyes filled with tears and she quickly stood and ran from the room, crying. The boys looked at Jack. "What did we say?" As he rose, he looked at Rebecca and Matthew sheepishly.

"Did I forget to mention that 'er uncle didn't bother to install any sort of religious knowledge in 'er?" They shook her heads. "She knows a few things, likely from overhearin' what others say, but her uncle didn't take her anywhere public, including church. Excuse me." Jack went to look for Saoirse, going by the volume of her cries to track her down.

She was finally found in a corner, half-hidden by a large planter with her knees drawn up to her chest and sobbing into her arms. Jack half-knelt in front of her and laid a hand on her head, not saying anything as he stroked her red hair.

"They think I'm st-st-stupid! They don't want me now acause I'm a he-he-heathen!" Jack pulled her out of the corner and into his arms. With him kneeling and her standing, she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and sob into his neck. Jack rubbed her back gently and ran his hand down her hair from the crown to the nape of her neck as he kept repeating "Hush."

"They don't think you're stupid, love. I told them your uncle didn't bother to make sure ye knew those things or attend church. They don't think you're a heathen." She pulled away slightly and looked up at him with her tearful hazel eyes, the red lashes dark and wet with her tears. One little hand came up to wipe the extra tears away with the backs of her fingers as she hiccupped.

"Really? They still want me?" Jack smiled at her, hoping it came across as encouraging instead of showing how he truly felt, which was sad that she was still so insecure.

"I think it would take a great deal more than ignorance about religious matters to make them decide they didn't want you, sweetheart." She clung to him again and he could feel her little chest expanding in sync with the deep breaths he heard her take.

"I'm scared, Captain Jack," she whispered into his ear. Jack gave her little body a gentle but firm squeeze.

"I know you are, Saoirse, but the Millers are good people and care about you so let's go back in there and show them what a smart little girl you are, even if you haven't been taught all you should have been." She nodded.

"Alright." Jack stood and let Saoirse hold his hand as they walked together into the parlor. Once they walked through the arched entrance to the room, he felt Saoirse step closer as if hiding in shame and he felt her arm wrap around his thigh. Seamus stood and walked over to Saoirse, patting her shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Saoirse. We don't think any less of you just cause you don't know about Noah's Ark. Craig and I can tell you the story so you'll know!" She didn't step away from Jack or let go of his leg, but she did respond.

"You don't think I'm a heathen?" Seamus frowned and turned to his mother.

"Mum, what's a heathen?" Rebecca sighed.

"It's a not very nice word for someone who doesn't believe in God." Seamus turned to Saoirse.

"Then how do you know it?" Saoirse looked at her feet and didn't answer. Jack knew from the way her arm tightened around his thigh that she wanted him to answer for her.

"Her uncle called her a lot of mean things, lad, and made her think no one would ever like or love her." Seamus looked up at Jack with the blue eyes he inherited from his mother before he put his arm around Saoirse's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Saoirse, Mum and Pa won't change their mind just cause you don't know about God. You can come with us to church and learn about Him in Sunday School, just like Craig and I do!" Looking down, Jack saw Saoirse look up at the lad with awe and hope before turning her gaze on Rebecca and Matthew.

"Really? You'll let me go to church with you?" They nodded. "Every Sunday?" They laughed. Rebecca leaned forward and looked in Saoirse's eyes.

"Of course, Saoirse! In fact, we insist that you join us!" Then Matthew leaned forward with a serious expression in his eyes.

"Not only that, Saoirse, but Rebecca will teach you other things like reading and writing, along with the other things most little girls learn how to do."

"And when you're my age, you'll get to have lessons with a gentlewoman!" Seamus added. "Our neighbor, Julia, is my age and she learns how to make and serve tea, write fancy and dance!" Jack felt a tug on his waistcoat and looked down to see Saoirse grinning up at him.

"Oh, Captain Jack, did you hear that? I'm gonna learn to dance like a lady!" Jack laughed, happy to see her so excited about her future with the Millers. Then she tugged on his waistcoat again.

"What is it?" She crooked her finger and with a smile to the Millers, he crouched so she could reach his ear. In a very ticklish whisper, she asked him to ask Rebecca something for her. Jack laughed. "Love, I can't ask that without being rude." She frowned.

"Oh." Rebecca was curious though.

"What is it, Saoirse? What did you want to ask me?" Saoirse shook her head.

"I can't. It's rude." Rebecca laughed.

"Oh, I don't mind."

"Some of the ladies I saw with Uncle Cutler powdered their hair. Do you powder your hair when you go out or do you keep it red?"

"It depends. When I go to the market, I don't bother to powder it but if we go to a ball, I do powder it because that is the style for women of all hair colors."

"Oh. Was your hair red when you met Mr. Miller?" Rebecca smiled.

"Yes it was."

"That was one thing that made me want to court her, actually, and I still love the color of her hair." Matthew affectionately touched one of his wife's auburn curls that had escaped from her bun, causing Rebecca to blush like a bride even though they'd been married for fifteen years.

"Why all the questions about my hair, Saoirse?"

"Because the only grown ups that ever liked my hair were Captain Jack and Mr. Turner. Uncle Cutler said gentlemen don't like girls with red hair unless," she trailed off. "I shouldn't say it." Fortunately both the Millers understood. Rebecca stood and came to crouch in front of Saoirse. She held the little girl's chin in her hand as she looked into her eyes and spoke firmly but gently to her.

"Listen to me, sweetheart. Forget the mean things your uncle said to you. They don't matter anymore because you'll never see him again. We'll keep you safe from him and make sure he can never hurt you with his hands or his words again." She smiled and gestured at her family with one hand. "Look, you're with a whole family of red heads, sweetheart. You'll fit right in with us." Saoirse's grip on Jack's leg tightened as she drew a shaky breath. "Do you need more time or are you ready to be a part of our family?"

"Do I have to change my name or can I still be Saoirse?" Both Rebecca and Matthew laughed.

"Of course you can keep the name Saoirse."

"What about Rhiannon? Do I have to change that name, too?" Matthew cleared his throat.

"Why don't we make that your middle name, but not tell anyone what your middle name is?" Jack nodded. They'd discussed this before he brought her for supper and Jack told them that should he have a run-in with Beckett, he'd tell them that Saoirse Rhiannon perished on the journey so he wouldn't go looking for her.

"You mean it will be a secret?" They nodded. "Why does it have to be a secret?" Everyone hesitated because they didn't want to scare her by telling her their plan to keep her safe. Fortunately, Seamus was a quick thinker and even if he didn't know their plan, he seemed to be able to read between the lines.

"Because sometimes it's fun to have a secret name, that's why. Craig and I have secret names, but we only use them when we play pretend. If you tell someone other than all of us in the room now, then you can't play pretend with us anymore." Saoirse nodded.

"Oh. So you'll really let me play with you?" They nodded.

"We'll teach you all our games, Saoirse." Rebecca cleared her throat.

"Maybe not all your games, boys; some are not suitable for a young lady to play." Craig pouted.

"But Mum, she's not a young lady, she's our little sister!" The adults laughed.

"Little sister or no, Craig, she is still a young lady." Craig frowned as he thought it over.

"So no mud wrestling?" Jack was unable to hold back the snort of laughter that rose too quickly to stop its escape. Covering his mouth with his hand, he forced a repentant look on his face.

"Apologies, folks. That one would not be restrained, I'm afraid."

"No, no mud wrestling." Rebecca shot a disapproving look at her husband, who like Jack was struggling to hold back his laughter as he tried to discourage the decidedly un-ladylike sport. Shaking her head, she looked at Saoirse.

"Please say you'll be a part of our family. I don't know how much longer I can take being the only female in this house of savages!" Saoirse giggled. "Is that a yes?"

"You really, truly want me? And you'll always love me even if I'm not really yours? Forever and ever? No matter what?" Matthew stood, coming to his wife's side. Jack was starting to feel a little awkward with all these people surrounding him but not talking to him. He tried to disengage Saoirse from his leg so he could get some air but she refused to let go and he didn't want to force her to let go.

"No matter what, we'll always love you and as far as we're concerned, once you decide to join our family, you are really ours." Suddenly Saoirse let go of Jack's leg and threw herself into Rebecca's arms. She stood with the little girl in her arms and Jack sighed softly, relieved to be able to step back and have some space. He didn't move too far away, just in case she needed him again. Matthew patted Saoirse's back and Jack could swear he saw the man's eyes water.

"Is this a yes, Saoirse? Will you be our little girl?" She rested her head on Rebecca's shoulder so she could look at Matthew and nodded, smiling shyly. In a rush of emotion, the auburn haired man embraced his wife and new daughter tightly but instantly let go when Saoirse started to whimper. Jack felt himself automatically step forward but stopped, reminding himself that he no longer needed to protect her.

What was strange was that he was feeling both relief and loss at the same time. It was a new, strange and uncomfortable feeling for someone who'd until a year ago had only truly had to worry about himself. He had expected to feel like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he finally found her a family and it did feel that way to a degree, but he wasn't as happy about it as he thought he'd be.

"It's getting late. Saoirse, we have a bed ready for you but we'll give you the choice. Do you want to spend one more night on Captain Jack's ship or do you want to spend the night in your new room?" Saoirse thought hard, her little mouth pursed tightly in thought as she tapped her chin with her finger. Jack saw her look over to him.

"It's up to you, sweetheart."

"If I stay, can Captain Jack stay the night too?" Matthew looked up.

"We have a guest room, Captain. You're welcome to stay if you choose to." Saoirse twisted in Rebecca's arms, holding hers out to Jack. He stepped forward and took her from her new mother.

"Please, Captain Jack? Please stay just one night?" Unable to refuse that pitifully sweet face, he caved, even though he knew that the longer he stayed, the harder it would be to avoid Beckett.

"Aye, I'll stay. Let me go back to my ship to get some things and I'll be back." Saoirse shook her head fiercely.

"No! You can't go back!"

"Lass, I'm just going to fetch a change o' clothes for the morning! I'll be right back." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Please don't, Captain Jack, please! Stay!" Concerned, Rebecca patted Saoirse on the back.

"What's the matter?" Not letting up on her grip on Jack, Saoirse turned her teary face to Rebecca.

"I have a bad feeling!" Curious and worried, Jack made Saoirse look at him.

"What sort of bad feeling, love?" Was the girl clairvoyant or was her intuition that strong?

"You can't go anywhere tonight! You won't be safe! I don't know why but my tummy hurted when you said you were leaving!"

"Love, that's just-" Uncharacteristically, she interrupted him and howled.

"Noooo!" Her legs tightened around his waist and her arms around his neck as she cried. "No, no, nooooo! You can't go!" Jack sighed. He wouldn't let this scene go on any longer than necessary.

"Alright, calm down. I won't go out tonight. I'll stay here and…change when I get back to the ship tomorrow." Her grip on him didn't ease but she wasn't crying or howling anymore. "Saoirse, let go of me so Rebecca can get you ready for bed." She relaxed her hold and looked him in the eye.

"Will you tuck me in one last time?" Jack kissed her near the corner of her eye and tasted the salty wetness of her teary cheeks.

"Aye," he whispered, "I'd be honored." Saoirse let Rebecca pull her off of him and carry her upstairs to change for bed. Once Jack and Matthew were alone, they sighed in unison. "Sorry 'bout that, mate. She ain't ever done that before. Sounded like a bean si, didn't she?" Matthew nodded and gestured for Jack to take a seat.

"Between you and me, Captain, how much trouble do you think you'll be in when Beckett gets word of what you've done?" Jack sighed.

"I'm thinkin' I'll be lucky if all he does is brand me as a pirate." Matthew shook his head. "Will you do me a favor, mate?"

"What favor would that be?"

"Whatever happens to me after I leave Kingston tomorrow…spare 'er the gruesome details, will ye, if there be gruesome details, that is. And make sure that if nothin' else, she understands that I left 'er here for her own safety. She was worried I was just trying to be rid of 'er."

"I can that for you, Captain. And whatever happens to you herewith, we will make sure Saoirse knows about what you did for her."

"Thanks, mate." They shook hands. "I just hope someday I'll be able to see what a wonderful young lady she'll be." Matthew smiled.

"I have no doubt that you'll have a chance." They weren't able to continue their conversation, for Saoirse came sliding across the floor to Jack in a new nightgown, night bonnet and slippers. She glowed with excitement and her dimples were deep on either side of her broad grin.

"Look! They got a pretty new nightgown for me! And slippers! And come and see my room, Captain Jack! It's pink!" She actually squeaked with excitement when she said pink and impatiently grabbed his hands and tried to tug him out of his chair.

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice," chuckled Matthew.

"Appears that I don't. Alright, love, I'm comin'." He followed her up the stairs to the first room to the right of the stairs where she made him stand.

"You have to close your eyes, Captain Jack. It's a supwise!" Chuckling, Jack obeyed and closed his eyes. Saoirse's soft, small little fingers wrapped around his as she dragged him into the room. "You can open!"

Jack didn't have to feign too much surprise, for the room had been splendidly done. It was just perfect for a little girl her age. "And look!" She dragged him to the white fireplace and pointed to the mantle. "Mr. Miller put a ship up there that looks like your ship so I'd remember how I got here." Jack walked closer and noticed that someone had even carved the Wicked Wench's figurehead, a woman holding a sparrow.

"That's a remarkable likeness, isn't it?" She nodded. "What do you say we try out that new bed o' yers, hmm?" Saoirse certainly looked quite tired and Jack was sure that she would sleep well after all the excitement of the evening. Leading her over to the canopied bed, he lifted her onto it and tucked her in. When his hands were near her chin, smoothing the comforter down, she seized them, grasping his palms in her tiny hands.

"I'll miss you, Captain Jack." He smiled and noticed she had the doll the Millers gave her and her precious Rogan in bed already. "I already named my dolly. Wanna know what her name is?" Jack grinned.

"Of course."

"Jacqueline. Mrs-I mean Mum, told me that Jacqueline is the feminine form of the name Jack. If they gave me a boy doll I would have named him Jack, but Jacqueline is good too, right?"

"She's your doll, sweetheart. Name her whatever you like and I'm flattered ye gave 'er a feminine version o' my name." She smiled brightly.

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh good! Captain Jack? If I tell you something, will you promise you won't laugh at me? I told Mrs-I mean Mum, that I wanted to tell you this and she said I should tell you, even if I'm afraid you'll laugh at me."

"I won't laugh. What is it?" She bit her lip before blurting it out all at once.

"I love you, Captain Jack!" Despite his previous beliefs that the saying 'My heart melted' was naught but sentimental mush, he felt it do just that when the little lass braved all to tell him how she truly felt about him. Leaning over her, he scooped the child into his arms and held her for a long time, even after she wriggled a little. "Captain Jack?" Letting her little head down to rest on the pillow again, he absentmindedly stroked her little cheek.

"You know, lass, ol' Jack hasn't loved a whole lot of people in his life. I've liked plenty, for sure but love ain't somethin' that comes easy to me, nor is it easy for me to say, but I love you, little one."

"Why is it hard for you?" Jack stared out the window and saw a couple stars, recognizing Orion before he looked back down at the big, trusting eyes of Saoirse.

"That's a longer story than I have time to tell you, nor is it the type of bedtime story for a lass of your age. Now sleep, love. I'll be in the other room on the other side of the hall if you need me at all through the night." Saoirse opened her arms and Jack picked her up slightly to hold her again and kiss her cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart." She looked up at him when he released her and fixed the covers around her shoulders again.

"For what?" Jack blew out the candle and stood up, though he suddenly found himself unwilling to leave her side.

"For loving me, sweetheart." He kissed her hand. "Saying you love me meant more than you may ever understand." Her little hand touched his cheek.

"Don't be sad, Captain Jack." She grabbed Rogan and held him out. "Take him to bed with you! Rogan will make you feel better when you're sad!" Jack fought the tears at the corners of his eyes.

"No, I appreciate it, love, but I'll be fine. Good night, Saoirse." She pulled his face to hers and kissed his cheek. He was thankful the tears hadn't fallen and she didn't seem to notice the ones in his eyes.

"Good night, Captain Jack. I love you."

"I love you too." With that, he gave her one more goodnight kiss and left her room, careful to leave the door open just a bit. Outside the room, he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as he leaned against the wall next to her door.

"Allergies, Captain?" Rebecca's voice held the sweet, teasing tone of a woman who has learned to understand a man's pride when it comes to emotions.

"Aye, I'm fine for a few hours but after a while m' allergy to being on land acts up." She laughed and, threading her arm through his companionably, the two walked downstairs. "Thank you two for taking her in and being so understandin' of 'er li'l quirks."

"It's our pleasure. Now, you're welcome to join us for drinks or you may turn in. Lucy already has the guest bed turned down." Jack nodded.

"No offense, Mrs. Miller, but I think I shall turn in." Bowing over her hand, he kissed her knuckles before turning to bid Matthew good night and headed up to bed.

Like his little friend, he was out like a light after a few minutes.


	26. Best Friends

Hope everyone likes this. Just one more chapter to go and I'm afraid that chapter will be a tear-jerker too. But that won't be posted till tomorrow maybe. We'll see. Anyway, I have never seen a locket like the one I describe. I just made it up but if it does exist, awesome and I want one! LOL.

* * *

Saoirse was woken the next morning by hands patting her on her back and head gently.

"Don' wanna wake up, Cap'n Jack!" Two different giggles answered her and as she knew that Captain Jack didn't giggle and his voice was a lot deeper, she knew it must be her new brothers. Opening her eyes, she looked up at their faces. They were already dressed, their little brown waistcoats over white shirts that were tucked into brown breeches.

"Silly! He's still sleeping!"

"Alright, boys, leave Saoirse alone so she may get ready for breakfast." They scampered out of the room, giggling. "My goodness, I hope they didn't bother you too much, dear." Saoirse sat up and looked at her new mummy apprehensively. It would take some getting used to the idea that she had another mother. She could barely remember the first one but she still felt awkward calling Mrs. Miller Mum, Mummy or Mama. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

"I don't know what I should call you." Mrs. Miller selected a blue cotton dress from the clothes press and set it on the bed with a shift, a petticoat, stays and stockings with garters. Untying the bonnet, she sat on a low stool.

"I think it will come to you when you're ready. Until then you may call me Miss Rebecca." She turned Saoirse around and unbuttoned her nightgown, taking it off. Saoirse could hear her sigh and knew why she did so.

"They don't hurt anymore, Miss Rebecca." Even still, she jumped a little when Miss Rebecca's soft, cool fingers lightly traced the scars left from where her back had been whipped and healed.

"That's good, honey, but I just wish they weren't there at all." Miss Rebecca turned her around and helped her into her clothes much more easily than Captain Jack did and more gently than Uncle Cutler's maids did. When she said so, Miss Rebecca smiled as she led Saoirse over to a vanity and sat her on the stool.

"Well it seems he learned quickly. What was it like to make the passage without any other women?"

"I was scared at first but then Captain Jack and Mr. Turner were really nice so I wasn't afraid of them anymore."

"Unusual though, that your uncle wouldn't send you with a chaperone. Even if he was so cruel, I would think he'd care enough about his own image when he sent of his niece with no chaperone amongst a bunch of grown men."

"I don't think he wanted to lose any of his workers for me. He tried to kill me, Miss Rebecca. He came onto Captain Jack's ship and he was going to shoot me right here," Saoirse pointed to her chest, "But Captain Jack told him not to do it so they put me down and shot Captain Jack instead. I was so scared but he was alright."

"My goodness!" Miss Rebecca continued to brush Saoirse's red hair into a ponytail, tying it off with a bow before tying her bonnet on top. "You've had quite a life so far, Saoirse. I hope from now on it will be a happy one." Looking up, she couldn't help but get defensive.

"I was happy with Captain Jack, too!" Miss Rebecca smiled as she stroked Saoirse's cheek with her fingers.

"Oh, I'm sure, honey. I was speaking of your life before you ended up on Captain Jack's ship."

"Oh. I'm hungry." Miss Rebecca lifted her down from the stool and took her hand to lead her down to the dining room. When they were halfway down the steps, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!"

"Seamus, we do not run in the house, nor do we yell." He bowed his head, repentant.

"Yes, Mum." With more decorum, the ten year old answered the door and opened it up wider. "Mr. Turner, Mum, and he wants to talk to Captain Jack. Shall I wake him?"

"I want to!" Saoirse begged. Miss Rebecca smiled.

"Let's let Saoirse wake him, Seamus." When the boy seemed about to protest, she looked him in the eye. "She won't be seeing him again once he leaves, let's let her have as much time as possible with him."

"Yes, Mum." Saoirse ran up the stairs, slowing when Miss Rebecca reminded her there was no running in the house.

Captain Jack's door was slightly open so she pushed it some more until she could slide in. The bed was too high for her to climb and there was no stool, but there was a trunk at the end of the bed. Climbing on that, she then climbed onto the bed. Captain Jack was on his back, snoring with one arm out to the side, the other draped over his face to block out the sun. Crawling towards the pillows, she stared in awe. She'd never seen him asleep, other than the time he got shot and she hadn't really been able to see him much because everyone was huddled around him until he woke up. Kneeling by his shoulder, she patted him lightly.

"Captain Jack! It's time to wake up!" He didn't move so she tried again. "Come on, Captain Jack! It's morning, silly!" He still didn't move so she tried to think of how to wake him up. A small part of her told her to sit on his tummy but another told her that would be wrong. Still…Biting her lip, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her, she crawled towards his waist and sat on it like one would a horse, leaning forward with her hands resting on his chest.

"Come on, Captain Jack! You need to wake up! Mr. Turn-ACK!" A hand came up from behind her and started tickling her side fiercely. In a split second she found herself on her back on the bed with Captain Jack kneeling next to her and tickling her sides mercilessly. Legs kicking in the air, she knew her new Mummy and Daddy would be upset if they saw her like this so she tried to get away. "Stop!"

"This is what ye get for wakin' me up, lass!" He sounded angry but she knew him well enough now to not be frightened, especially when all he was doing was tickling. Eager to play along, Saoirse reached out and tried to tickle him back but her arms were too short and she couldn't reach his belly so she tried tickling his arms. He laughed! Saoirse kept tickling his arms to make him laugh some more. When she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe, he stopped and grinned down at her.

"Wh-what're you smilin' about?" He slid onto the floor and winked at her.

"You're sweet li'l laugh, darlin'. Just about the best sound there is, I believe." Saoirse blushed as she sat on the side of the bed and watched him put his boots on and then his coat and hat.

"Really?" He came to the side of the bed and picked her up. Saoirse expected him to put her down but instead he lifted her into the air and spun her around first. He'd never done that before, no one had and she loved it. When he put her down, she held his big hand in hers, wishing he didn't have to leave, ever.

"Really, really. Now let's go get somethin' to eat, aye?" She smiled.

"Aye! Oh! Mr. Turner came to see you! He looked pretty serious." Captain Jack nodded.

"Alright, well then I need you to go into the dining room and tell Mrs. Miller I'll be in soon, alright?" She nodded and hurried into the room where they ate the night before.

"Ah, there you are." Her new Mummy smiled at her over the cup she was pouring and setting at the seat Saoirse sat at the night before. Her new Daddy came and lifted her onto the seat, patting her head when she was seated. Across the table, Seamus scowled at her.

"You took too long!" Saoirse pouted when Seamus scowled at her but before she could get upset, her new Mummy scolded Seamus.

"Young man that was not necessary. Apologize at once!"

"Sorry Saoirse."

"Where is Captain Jack?"

"He and Mr. Turner are talking about something but he told me to come in here and he told me to tell you he's coming soon." Saoirse looked in the cup and frowned when she saw a thick brown liquid inside.

"What's that?"

"Saoirse! You've never drank chocolate before?" She shook her head.

"Captain Jack gave me some chocolates once, but I ate them, I didn't drink them. Is it good?" The boys both nodded excitedly.

"Try it!" She reached for the cup but her new Daddy stopped her.

"After we say grace, Saoirse." She put her hands in her lap obediently.

"Yes sir." Just as she did that, Captain Jack came in.

"Sorry bout that, somethin's come up."

"You don't have to leave now do you?" Scooting past her chair, he sat down and rubbed her back.

"Not to worry. I can stay till noon, but then we must set sail for Nassau." Everyone let out a large sigh of relief except Saoirse who felt tears burn her eyes. She'd been hoping he'd stay longer! Once more she felt his hand on her back, rubbing circles on it.

"No tears, love, or I won't give ye the li'l birthday present I ordered and had Mr. Turner pick up for me." Saoirse forced a smile on her face before everyone bowed their heads in prayer. Her new Daddy lead the prayer, giving thanks for the food and thanking the Lord for the new addition to the family.

"Who is it?" They all laughed.

"You, silly!" Giggled Craig. Saoirse blushed.

"May I say something to God?" They looked at her with surprise, but nodded.

"Yes you may."

"Thank you, God, for helping Captain Jack find me a good family and thank you for Captain Jack to keep me safe until we got here." Saoirse blushed when she was done but when everyone said "Amen" she knew they approved.

"That was very well spoken, Saoirse. You're not a heathen, after all. Where did you learn to pray?"

"I heard Tommy on the ship pray sometimes, and from the day before this day when you prayed."

"Fast learner, this one is," Captain Jack remarked, taking a bite of his Johnny cake. "Better watch out, lads. Once she gets a proper education, she'll be keepin' you on your toes." They laughed.

"We'll see."

After breakfast, the maids came in to clean up and Saoirse saw their dark skin and panicked, tugging on the sleeve of Captain Jack's coat.

"They're not slaves, are they?" He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze as he leaned over to whisper to her.

"No, love. They're servants. Servants are paid and treated more fairly than slaves are." Saoirse sighed with relief. Her new Mummy invited everyone into the parlor next, where she served tea and some little cakes. She noticed as she ate a cake that Captain Jack kept checking the time.

"What's wrong?"

"Just want to be sure I don't leave too late. I told Mr. Turner to ready the ship to depart at noon so I want to be sure I'm there early enough to make sure everything's ready." Saoirse put her cup of milk down and hurried over to him, climbing into his lap.

"I don't want you to go!" Captain Jack sighed.

"Sorry, but I 'ave to this time, love, but I have something for you."

"You've already given me so much, Captain Jack!" He smiled.

"Then one more thing won't hurt." Saoirse watched as his brown hands reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box. Inside was a little pillow with a little shiny metal leaf with three petals. "It's a necklace. It's big enough for your li'l neck now but you may need a longer chain for when you're older."

"Why is it a leaf?"

"It's a shamrock, love. It's the symbol of Ireland. I bought it when we bought yer dresses but I wasn't able to get it engraved till we got here." He turned it over. "Look, it says, 'for my little friend, Saoirse, Captain Jack.' Would ye like me to put it on?" Saoirse nodded and sat still while he fastened the necklace behind her neck. When he was done, he opened it. "You can put pictures inside of it, too." When he closed it, she looked down and saw a rock in the middle of the shamrock, where the petals met.

"Why is there a rock?" Captain Jack smiled, a funny smile that looked happy and sad as he held the shamrock between his fingers and rubbed his thumb over the stone.

"That's marble, love. Connemara marble, to be exact. Pretty, innit?" She nodded.

"Very pretty." Saoirse leaned against his chest and held the locket in her palm while she listened to Captain Jack's heartbeat under his waistcoat.

"Am I really your friend?"

"Of course! Don't you want to be friends?"

"I didn't know grown ups liked to be friends with children." Captain Jack hugged her and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

"I ain't like most grown ups, sweetheart." When someone knocked and her new Mummy went to answer it, Captain Jack said somethin' else. "Come to think of it, you're only five and one of m' best friends in the world." Saoirse hugged him tightly.

"You're my best friend ever, Captain Jack, even if you are-however old you are." He laughed as he hugged her back and kissed her. With a smile, he held up his right pointer finger and holding her hand, did the same with her right pointer finger. Pressing them together, he smirked.

"Best friends?" She smiled and pressed her finger harder against his.

"Best friends forever!"

"Captain! Ye 'ave to come now! Time to go!" Mr. Turner's urgent, alarmed voice made Captain Jack jump and Saoirse was instantly put down on the ground as he stood up and grabbed his hat. Not ready to say goodbye so suddenly, she threw herself at his legs and sat on his foot.

"No! You can't go yet! It's not time to go!" He tried to walk to the front door with her attached.

"Aw, love, please let go! I don't wanna leave this soon either but I 'ave to, darlin'." Saoirse tightened her hold on his leg.

"No! Please! I don't want you to go! You're my best friend! I love you, Captain Jack! Don't you love me?" Mr. Turner stooped and pulled her off of Captain Jack's leg before running off to the ship. She was about to attack it again when her new Daddy picked her up.

"Of course I love ye, pet. That's why I 'ave to go now! You'll understand when you're much older." With one last kiss to her cheek, he ran off towards the docks. Saoirse squirmed so much that her new Daddy had to let her go, lest he drop her and she tried to run after Captain Jack but her new shoes made her feet hurt and he ran so fast that she couldn't keep up and finally collapsed, sobbing on the dirt road.

"P-p-please come ba-a-ack! I don't wan' say goo-goo-goodbye! Please stay! Don't g-g-go!" Saoirse knew she was getting her dress dirty but she didn't care. It didn't matter. She was so exhausted with her sobbing and tears that when her new Daddy picked her up and carried her back to the house, she didn't fight him. She let him hold her and kiss her forehead and cheeks like Captain Jack did but it wasn't the same because her new Daddy's face was smooth and didn't have hair on his lip or his chin.

Once inside, they carried her up to her room where she was changed back into her nightgown and put to bed. Clutching Rogan and Jacqueline (just thinking of why she named the doll that got her sobbing anew), Saoirse relaxed finally, hoping that when she woke up she'd find it was all a bad dream and Captain Jack was still in the guestroom and when he woke up he'd say he was going to buy a house and stay nearby forever. Those thoughts were what finally got her to sleep as she held her stuffed friends with one arm and held her new locket in her other palm.

* * *

FYI:

The "Best friends" thing was inspired by something my uncle and I used to do when I was little. The locket part was sort of inspired by the Movie "Annie" (and the Connemara marble part inspired by one of PirateCat's stories) Like her I'm Irish and love all things Irish which is of course why I made Saoirse be Irish.


	27. Loss of a friend

Last chapter...perhaps an epilogue to follow but not tonight. Love you all.

* * *

Rebecca Miller was chopping apples, readying them to be put in the pot and made into apple butter when Seamus came into the kitchen and she could tell he'd been running but checked himself when he entered the room.

"Mum, there's someone at the door who needs to see you. Said he used to sail on Captain Jack Sparrow's ship and it's important." Rebecca wiped her hands on her apron and unpinned it from her dress. "Should I keep Craig and Saoirse in the garden, Mum?"

"Does it seem like he has bad news for me?" Seamus nodded. "Then yes, keep them in the garden, especially Saoirse. We had a hard enough time after the Captain's departure to get her out of her room. Anymore bad news…well I'll meet the young man in the parlor. Don't let Saoirse know anything's wrong."

"Yes, Mum." Rebecca took a deep breath and went out into the foyer to greet the young man.

"Hello there. Do come in. My son tells me you used to sail on Captain Sparrow's ship." The young man nodded and took his hat off before entering and following her into the house. She estimated him to be about fourteen or fifteen. "Is there something wrong?" Rebecca didn't see any point in beating around the bush and speaking of other pleasantries like housewives were supposed to. The young man seemed distressed enough without forcing him to hold in his news much longer.

"My name is Tommy Ryan, Ma'am. I was part of the crew on Captain Sparrow's ship and quite often I spent time with Saoirse on the passage and like the Captain and Mr. Turner, I became very fond of her, which is why I hope you will break this to her gently." Rebecca nodded and leaned forward, not even aware that she had removed her handkerchief and was twisting it nervously as she waited for the news.

"Yes, what is it?" He looked down.

"Well when Mr. Turner came for the Captain the day he had to run off, he was coming from the local carpenter where he helped me get an apprenticeship. The man was just making conversation, but he said that Cutler Beckett was sailing from London to Nassau, where we were supposed to be delivering some slaves to be auctioned off, only we didn't have the slaves anymore. You see, ma'am-" She interrupted him kindly.

"I know, young man; Captain Sparrow told us." Young Mr. Ryan nodded, his Adam's apple bouncing up and down quickly as he gulped.

"Good, well they got to Nassau and Beckett found out that we released the slaves and imprisoned every single one of the crew. That's why Captain Jack dismissed myself and another lad, to save us from that." Rebecca's hands tightened around the handkerchief, wringing it as if it were the neck of Beckett. "Well since it was the Captain's idea, Beckett had him brought into his cabin on his ship and between him and Mr. Mercer, they tortured him and they told him that because of his deed, he'd be branded a pirate and would never be able to work an honest day's work ever again."

"Oh the poor man!" She dug her hand into her pocket. "Oh where's my handkerchief?" Mr. Ryan smiled sadly.

"In your hand, Ma'am." She gave a short laugh as she dabbed at her moistened eyes. "Shall I continue, Ma'am?" Rebecca nodded, needing to know what happened next. "Well, ma'am, Becket gave orders to have the Wicked Wench burned and so while Beckett and Mercer tortured the captain, they had men pouring gunpowder all over his ship. They rowed away to the Endeavor and when Beckett gave the order, the portside cannons shot at the Wicked Wench and they forced the Captain to watch as his ship burned and sunk beneath the waves. Then they shot him, right here." He pointed to the right side of his chest. Rebecca was crying freely now. "Ma'am, if I may, I have some good news."

"What good could have possibly come out of that?" Young Mr. Ryan smiled.

"Well, from what I've heard…he vanished."

"Who vanished? Beckett?"

"No, ma'am, the Captain. He was surrounded by seven agents of the East India Company and just-vanished. No one knows how, or where to, but he vanished somehow. So he's still alive…somewhere. And from what I hear, he rescued the crew that hadn't already been hung, so Mr. Turner's still alive, too." Rebecca pressed her hand to her chest.

"How could he have vanished when he was shot?" Mr. Ryan shrugged.

"Dunno, Ma'am, I wasn't there. That's just what I was told. Oh, and Ma'am? Captain told Beckett that Saoirse caught dysentery from the slaves and perished on the journey so he won't be looking for her. It was a stroke of fate that the Captain found a family of red-heads to take her in. It would be a lot more obvious that she was adopted if you and your children had any other color hair." Rebecca smiled half-heartedly.

"Aye, and she doesn't seem to be as self-conscious about it, either." Just then, Matthew burst in the door.

"Rebecca! Seamus told me someone came to talk to you but he was quite mysterious."

"Was Saoirse with him?" Matthew nodded. Rebecca sighed. "Matthew, this young man has told me some news about Saoirse's dear Captain but I'll tell you to save Mr. Ryan from repeating it." He smiled, nodding.

"Thank you, ma'am. Good day, sir. I must be going now, though. I don't want to vex my master since I've only been an apprentice for two weeks." Both Millers bid him goodbye and sat down on the sofa.

"What is the news, dear?" Rebecca held her husband's left hand in both of hers, trying to borrow some of his strength to tell him what she'd just been told.

"Matthew, Captain Sparrow was caught by Cutler Beckett for what he did." Matthew pulled his hand from hers gently to lean forward and hold his head in his hands. "From what young Mr. Ryan told me, the Captain was branded a pirate for his actions and then they forced him to watch as they burned his ship and then shot him here." She pointed to her right chest where young Mr. Ryan had shown her. Suddenly Matthew stood and she knew that, were he a less dignified man, he would have sworn loudly. "But he told me something interesting, too."

"What's that?"

"The Captain vanished. They had him surrounded by seven agents of the Company and he just-vanished. No one knows how or where to, but he vanished."

"So he's still alive?" She nodded. Matthew ran a hand through his dark auburn hair before sitting back down next to his wife and holding both her hands in his. "Alright, well I think we know what our bigger problem is." Rebecca nodded.

"Yes. What do we tell Saoirse? It was hard enough getting her to come out of her room and smile again when he left so suddenly with Mr. Turner!"

"Either option will distress her." Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"But if we tell her he might be still be alive when we're not sure he is-"Matthew looked up.

"We're not?"

"Well just cause he escaped-I mean, maybe he just didn't want to die in front of them? He did strike me as a rather proud man." Matthew nodded.

"Well, it won't be pleasant breaking it to her, but we should tell her he perished for what happened. He didn't deserve it, but she knows her uncle." Rebecca covered her face and sobbed, even as her husband took her into his arms and held her and let her cry. The door swung open and Seamus's voice called out.

"Sorry, Mum and Pa, but she saw Tommy Ryan an' she ran for the house. I couldn't stop her."

"What is it? Is it about Captain Jack?" They nodded and felt their stomachs drop when their dear adopted daughter lifted one of her small hands to the locket the captain gave her. "He's safe, right?" Rebecca started to speak but a sob caught in her throat and she was forced to give Matthew the floor, but thankfully he saw her condition and didn't begrudge her for handing the unpleasant task to him.

"Saoirse, your friend Mr. Ryan had some very unfortunate news for us." Saoirse looked at them with her wide hazel eyes, waiting for him to continue even though she saw Rebecca crying.

"What is it?" Seamus and Craig came up behind her, also looking at their parents with worried eyes.

"Mum, what's wrong? Is it-" Matthew stood and moved to half-kneel in front of Saoirse.

"Young Mr. Ryan told us that your Uncle's men caught Captain Jack in Nassau. They threw him in the jail with the rest of his crew, but then took him to see your uncle." Matthew drew a deep breath, mentally praying for the strength to tell her the rest.

"What-what did Uncle Cutler do?" Matthew picked his daughter up and sat down, holding her on his lap. He wasn't old, but his bones and back ached if he knelt for too long.

"Saoirse, they-" He groaned as though in pain, for it would truly pain him to say this, but he forged on. "Sweetheart, they branded him a pirate and then they shot him." To his surprise, she didn't seem too worried.

"But he got shot before and he didn't die so is he just hurted badly?" Matthew shook his head as he gently caressed her little arm.

"No, my darling girl, he didn't survive this time. The shot killed him." She shook her head as her eyes watered, making the green stand out more.

"No," she whispered as she shook her head, her hand once more clutching the shamrock locket around her neck. "You're wrong! Tommy's wrong! He can't be dead! He's Captain Jack Sparrow! He can't die! He's my best friend! I was gonna marry him!"

"You couldn't have married him, Saoirse. He was too old for you." Seamus had said it kindly, but Saoirse whipped her head around and glared at him.

"You be quiet! I am gonna marry him when I grow up! Look at the Thompsons in Mass! He's lots older than her and they're not even best friends!"

"That's enough, you two." Matthew tried to distract Saoirse's wrath from her brother and convince her that the Captain was gone. "Saoirse, I know you loved the Captain, but he is gone forever now."

"No! He can't be! If he died then I'll never see him again and I have to see him again! He has to see how smart I am and when I learn to dance I wanted to show him how well I dance! He can't be dead! No!" She slid off his knee and ran upstairs. Rebecca followed her up while the boys stood awkwardly in the parlor with their father.

Rebecca found Saoirse sobbing into her pillow with her cap lying discarded on the room and just her bear was hugged tightly to her as she cried heartbreaking sobs. Rebecca lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle her own sobs when she heard her daughter's words between the sobs.

"Please come back, Captain Jack, please! I miss you so much! Please? Please come back, please? Don't be dead! You can't be dead cause if you're dead I can't marry you! I don't care what stupid Seamus says! I'm gonna marry you anyway cause you're my best friend and I love you! Just come back, please! Please, God I'll be the best little girl in the world if you let Captain Jack live and come back!" Then Saoirse's sobs rendered her unable to speak as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Rebecca knew she should have stepped in to comfort her but somehow she knew that whatever she said wouldn't help. This wasn't like the last time when they reassured Saoirse that he still loved her but had to go to make sure her uncle didn't find her. There was nothing they could say now to reassure her. Time heals all wounds and she hoped that it wouldn't take too much time to heal this would.

Stepping in when she was sure that Saoirse was definitely asleep, she lifted the little girl in her arms and changed her into her nightgown. Turning the bed down, she arranged Saoirse's body in the bed and kissed her cheek as she tucked her in as tears slipped quietly down her cheeks. Placing both Rogan and Jacqueline in Saoirse's arms, she backed away and just watched her from a distance, jumping when she felt Matthew's hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry, Becca." She turned to him and laid her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "I sent the boys to the Allen's for a while. Is she completely out?" Rebecca just nodded, knowing that to open her mouth would just bring on the sobs. As it was, just biting her lip was not helping.

"It-it's just not right. She's only five, Matthew! No child should know such suffering and grief by the age of five! You know I'm not a violent woman, Matthew, and I know it's not Christian, but I-I just want that Uncle of hers to suffer the most painful and undignified death possible!" She felt her husband's chest shake a bit.

"Well then we'll burn together, dear, for I want the same thing. As if it weren't bad enough to abuse her for his own enjoyment and send her on a ship with a bunch of men and order the Captain to kill her, he had to order the captain to do something he knew he would disagree with so he could have an excuse to destroy him!" Rebecca patted Matthew's chest to get his attention.

"Darling, as much as I love watching you rant, we shouldn't do it in front of her room. She's sleeping so she'll be fine. Let's go downstairs." Together they went back down to the parlor where Matthew uncharacteristically poured himself a glass of port before the end of the work day.

"Did you hear how she said she was going to marry him?" Matthew nodded.

"She had a point…about the Thompson's? At least a 30 year difference there. Speaking of which-how old is-er, was the Captain?" Rebecca shrugged.

"He was a Captain so at least twenty five?" They both shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter now, Matthew. He's gone and I'm sure her intention to marry him was just born of her strong affection for him. Remember when Craig insisted he would marry Miss Georgiana?"

"The young lady who taught the children's choir in church?" Rebecca smiled.

"Yes, her. He was infatuated but then Seamus convinced him that girls are 'icky'…unless it's your sister." They laughed together until they heard Saoirse screaming bloody murder and ran up as fast as they could, despite their own rules about running in the house.

In her room, Saoirse was screaming for Captain Jack to help her as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Night terrors, Matthew! Remember?" He nodded.

"Yes!" Craig had suffered them as well as a child and he hadn't had the sort of childhood Saoirse had. Rebecca didn't want to think about what her daughter was seeing in her terror, though Saoirse's words left little to the imagination.

"Make him stop, Captain Jack, please! It hurts, Captain Jack, it hurts! Make Uncle Cutler stop!"

"Matthew, please! Wake her up!" He nodded and she went to grab a washcloth and wet it with the water from the washbasin. Quickly, she wrung out the excess and handed it to him. Draping it on Saoirse's forehead, they waited until she finally awoke, exhausted.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"You were having a bad dream, dear," Rebecca answered. Saoirse nodded.

"Oh." Then she fell back against the pillows, sound asleep again.

"One of us should stay with her through the night, just in case."

"I'll do it." They said in unison.

"No, Rebecca, I'll do it. You did it a lot when after Captain Sparrow left so I want to do it now. You get the boys and bring them home. We need to help them understand things and get them on the same page." Rebecca nodded and walked off.

When she was gone, Matthew stroked the sweaty red curls from Saoirse's face and kissed her forehead. "We love you, sweetheart. I know you loved your Captain but we love you, too. Don't shut us out. Let us help you through your grief." He knew most of his words would go over her head but he still spoke, hoping something would soak in. To his surprise, Saoirse's eyes fluttered open for just a moment.

"I love you too, Daddy…but he was-he is my best friend." Matthew continued to caress her little face.

"Oh I know. Now sleep, darling." She nodded and was out again. Matthew sighed and rested his head on the side of the bed with Saoirse's hand in his.

"God, please help this child to grow up happy in our care and while we don't want her to forget the Captain, please make her time of grief short, for she's had far too much yet. Amen." With that, Matthew's own head fell to the bed and he slept hunched over the side of his daughter's bed.


	28. Strawberry cremes

This is a sort of epilogue/preview for my next Saoirse story. Till next time, friends!

* * *

"Did you see his face?" Lucy was giggling at their taunting of her older brother for fawning over a girl. 

"Bright red! Just like the time we caught Seamus about to kiss Juliana!" Both girls dissolved into giggles. Saoirse and Lucy were fourteen years old and the best of chums.

"One day though, boys will be a-courting us!" Lucy giggled.

"Aye, and imagine the fun our brothers will have at our expense for revenge!" That set them giggling again. Just then someone roughly pushed past Saoirse, pushing her into Lucy and both girls were sent tumbling to the street. The person didn't even apologize. When the girls were up and brushing themselves off, they noticed the person dropped something and went to pick it up.

"Tis a wanted poster, Saoirse, look at this!" Saoirse held one corner of the description "Odd, usually there's a sketch."

"They don't have a name of the person."

"From what it says, they didn't know his name and no one actually saw his face, but he was caught impersonating a member of the clergy of the Church of England."

"You think they would have seen his face."

"From what it says, it was covered with a hood so they weren't able to see much other than black eyes, black hair, a mustache and two braids in his goatee with beads at the ends."

"What an odd description. He has braids in his goatee?" Lucy nodded.

"I've heard of a pirate that wears all sorts of trinkets in his hair. Supposedly they're like souvenirs of places he's been and things he's done."

"Well I guess if he's wanted, he got away, right?" For some reason, Saoirse wanted it to be true, even if she didn't know the person who impersonated the member of the clergy. Like many other times, her hand drifted to the shamrock locket around her neck that usually lay under the knot of her scarf. Lucy gave her a funny look.

"Yes, he got away. They say the only thing they saw, other than his eyes, some of his hair and his facial hair, was the brand of a pirate on his right wrist." Saoirse felt an odd twisting feeling in her gut that she couldn't explain.

It couldn't have been Captain Jack, she told herself. He's dead. Mum and Daddy told her so and when he was spoken of in the house, it was in the past tense. This must be some other man who'd been branded on the wrist, even though most men were branded on the forehead.

"Why are you worried about a pirate?" Saoirse shrugged.

"I don't know, Lucy. Did it say if he hurt anyone?" Lucy read the rest of the wanted poster and shook her head, puzzled.

"That's odd. Why is he wanted? He took nothing and hurt no-one!" Saoirse sighed.

"Oh forget it then. They're probably just indignant that he impersonated a member of the clergy. Come, let's get some sweets!" The two girls brushed the dirt off their gowns and headed towards the shop. Lucy didn't even notice that Saoirse turned the shamrock over and read the inscription again, even though she knew what it said.

"_For my little friend, Saoirse, Captain Jack." _Saoirse wished she could remember him better. She'd forgotten the sound of his voice, his face and the feel of his hugs. She missed him terribly. It was thanks to her parents that she remembered him at all. They told her how he rarely called her by her name, choosing to call her "Love", "Sweetheart", or "Darlin'" instead. They also made sure that as she grew that she always had a chain long enough to wear her locket.

With a sigh, Saoirse released the shamrock and hurried after her friend as she pulled her purse from her pocket. Lucy was already picking out some penny candy while Saoirse looked around, trying to make up her mind. Looking at the chocolate, she smiled. Tommy Ryan had told her about one time when she'd gotten a splinter and after it was out, Captain Jack shared some chocolates with her. He said she'd claimed the ones with the strawberry crème filling were her favorite.

"Miss Miller?" The owner of the sweet shop was at her side. "Have you made up your mind, Miss?" Saoirse smiled and looked up into his crinkled grey eyes that matched his grey hair and nodded.

"Yes, sir, I'd like half a pound of Strawberry crèmes, if you please."


End file.
